Spirit Bound
by Madison Blyin
Summary: 2 anos longe é muito tempo, mas agora Bella está de volta. Como será sua vida de agora em diante, quando se odeia seu parceiro? Logo quem... O rei dos vampiros... Edward Cullen. Mas tudo piora quando ela se vê entrelaçada num perigoso jogo de poder e vingança.
1. Glossário e Prólogo

Glossário - se aparecer mais algum termo, eu acrescendo o (*) e comento no final do capítulo em _itálico_

Sgiah _(chiágui)_ - uma humana que ao ser mordida três vezes pelo mesmo vampiro, é marcada como dele, e é criado um laço entre ela e o vampiro. Se o vampiro tiver poderes ou sangue real, a Sgiah pode utilizar uma parte desses poderes e consegue se comunicar telepaticamente com ele.

Amste _(aministi)_ - uma Sgiah que é transformada em vampira pelo seu Zarir e consequentemente pode tornar-se parceira dele.

Zarir _(zarir)_ - um vampiro que ao morder três vezes uma humana, marca-o como sua.

Hafiz _(ráfiz)_ - um ser de qualquer espécie que decide fazer um juramento para um vampiro ou humana, prometendo-lhe ser seu guardião.

Meretriz - humana que vende seu corpo e sangue a um vampiro.

Mustash (mustachi) - vampiros que servem uma família real, soldados.

As Escolhidas: vampiras escolhidas entre as mais altas classes para servirem aos deuses, possuem grandes poderes de oração e muitas vezes predizem o futuro, são as grandes responsáveis pela ação de rituais e são muito respeitadas entre os vampiros.

Deuses: _Nyx_ e _Oregon_ são os grandes deuses dos vampiros, _Nyx_ é a deusa da Noite, da Beleza e da Inteligencia, enquanto _Oregon_ é o deus do Fogo, da Guerra e da Prosperidade.

Conselho de Anciãos: local onde se reúnem o Rei e os 5 anciãos, geralmente, para discutir assuntos políticos ou algo referente a punição de algum vampiro.

Prólogo

_*Bella Swan*_

No momento em que a porta se fechou, eu sabia que iria morrer. Eu não sabia como, mas de repente aquilo não importava mais. Morrer é morrer, certo?

Mas mesmo assim, eu sentia que não tava na hora. Que eu ainda podia viver muito tempo, provar coisas novas e conhecer lugares e pessoas novas. De repente, eu não queria morrer.

Muito longe disso, eu queria viver, viver da melhor forma possível.

Um barulho agudo despertou-me e eu olhei para o meu perseguidor.

A forte chuva que caia combinada com uma densa neblina que se apoderou daquele local, me impedia de ver direito, mas eu via sua silhueta se movimentar com precisão.

Meu coração palpitava audivelmente em meu peito, e a minha roupa muito pesada por causa do excesso de água, me impedia de correr com agilidade.

Eu tava ferrada. O cara ia me matar, eu iria embora cedo demais e sem lutar.

O mais assustador de tudo, era o silencio assombroso. Ninguem falava nada.

Apenas a chuva caindo com força no chão fazia-se presente.

Suas mãos estavam viradas em garras e eu estava encostada numa parede.

Não havia para onde correr.

Rápido demais, ele se aproximou e golpeou-me no estômago, fazendo-me cair no chão e chiar de dor. Eu queria viver, mas morrer parecia tão mais fácil.

Outro golpe no estômago e outro na cabeça.

E uma dor laçante subia pela minha garganta. Me senti uma boneca de pano quando meu assassino me levantou tão leve, de modo que eu ficasse cara a cara com ele.

Eu não conseguia olhar para seu rosto.

Eu fechei meus olhos e esperei.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Cedo demais, senti seus dentes perfurarem meu pescoço e eu gritei. Gritei de dor. A dor mais profunda e terrível que eu ja senti em toda minha vida.

_Edward por favor! Eu preciso de você aqui! Por favor, eu prometo, por favor!_

A dor não amenizava. Eu gritei mal ouvindo minha voz, eu me debatia contra meu agressor, mas ele parecia uma muralha, ele apertou meu braço, quebrando meu osso e eu sentia minha vida sendo sugada de mim. Eu queria tanto viver...

Meu agressor se afastou de mim, mas eu estava num estado quase inconsciente para prestar atenção em algo, só sei que minha queda foi interrompida por calorosos e familiares braços.

Edward havia escutado minha súplica. Ele viera me salvar.


	2. De volta não é legal

**Pov Bella**

A dor foi interrompida na hora, e agora eu estava no colo de Edward, coberta por uma manta, no banco traseiro de seu Jaguar, enquanto o motorista nos levava até o aeroporto onde um jatinho de luxo estaria nos esperando para voltar pra casa.

Nada foi dito depois do ocorrido, os Mustash de Edward cuidaram do vampiro que me atacara e agora tudo parecia bem.

Mas para mim não estava.

Eu passei 2 anos fugindo e tentando levar uma vida quase normal, ignorando as abordagens de Edward atravéis de meus sonhos, para quando eu entrasse em algum problema, uma parte de mim simplesmente ignorasse minha aversão a ele e gritasse por ele.

Eu estava em contradissão e eu odiava isso.

E o silêncio de Edward era torturante, ele falara poucas vezes e apenas se dirigia a seus homens, mas agora, eu estava contente pelo simples fato de estar em seus braços.

Meu corpo estava feliz. Minha mente não.

A dor em meu braço quebrado começou a aparecer e eu resmunguei bem baixinho, mas é claro que ele ouviria.

Ele passou a mão em meu braço e a dor foi parando aos poucos. Era uma solução boa, mas que dava sono, eu apenas fechei os olhos e quando os abri...estava no nosso antigo quarto.

O quarto estava exatamente igual da ultima vez...mas eu não podia chamar aquilo de _quarto_, não quando tinha um enorme closet, um enorme banheiro, três varandas, um mini-bar, uma saleta com dois sofás e uma mesa de centro e uma porta que ligava ao escritório usual de Edward. Aquilo era muito mais que um _quarto_.

A cama tinha dossel, as colchas, cortinas, travesseiros e tapetes estavam sempre combinando e a cor da vez era dourado. As paredes tinha tons neutros que variam do bege ao salmão claro. Os armários, escrivaninhas, a cama, os guarda-roupas e as portas eram todas de uma madeira escura que devia pesar horrores.

A iluminação era clara e as luminárias ficavam escondidas em algumas bordas que ficavam no teto e o _quarto_ era todo refrescado por um aparelho que filtrava, esquentava e esfriava o ar. Frescura de Edward, porque ele em si não necessitava daquilo.

- Como está se sentindo? - a voz dele me acordou dos pensamentos e eu me virei para vê-lo sentado em um dos sofás com um copo de uísque na mão.

- Bem. - eu disse rapidamente, e depois de uma olhada em meu corpo, meu braço estava enfaixada mas eu ja não sentia dor alguma.

Eu olhei para ele e capturei-o com os olhos presos em mim. Edward estava sério, chateado e pensativo. Mas como ele poderia não estar depois de 2 anos?

Eu baixei os olhos e fiquei mexendo no detalhe da colcha dourada, eu não tinha muito o que falar, pelo menos era o que eu achava.

Não durou muito e ele estava do meu lado, uma de suas mãos afastando o cabelo do meu pescoço.

- Ficou marca? - eu perguntei, imaginando que ele estaria vendo o estrago que James fizera.

- Óbvio que não, a única marca aqui é a que eu te dei a 4 anos atrás e que voce adora rejeitar.

Meu coração deu um solavanco e minha garganta se fechou ao ouvir ele proferir aquelas palavras, sua voz estava tensa e eu me senti mal por isso.

Eu ignorei a dor em meu peito e olhei no fundo de seus olhos verdes.

Eu sabia o que devia fazer ali. No meio do desespero eu prometi a Edward que não fugiria novamente, não com todas as palavras, mas ele sabia que eu havia prometido.

Eu era a Sgiah dele, não podia mais fugir de meu dever, por mais que eu não gostasse do que o destino fez comigo. Eu tinha que aceitar ou morreria na penúria.

Me aproximei mais dele, sentindo meu corpo reagir muito melhor e deixei todo o meu pescoço a mostra.

- Me morde. Ja faz 2 anos que voce não bebe do meu sangue, voce precisa dele.

Isso era verdade, como Sgiah de Edward, o meu sangue era único para ele, ele poderia beber qualquer sangue do mundo, mas nenhum o satisfazia mais e o dava mais força do que o meu, e eu era uma desgraçada por tê-lo feito isso.

Ele segurou minha nuca com força e eu fechei os olhos me preparando para o ato, em instantes, eu senti seus caninos perfurarem a minha pele e meu sangue ser sugado.

Eu gemi de prazer e me aferrei mais a ele, sentindo sua outra mão contornar minha cintura e colocar-me sentada em seu colo.

Eu o abracei e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, para aproveitar melhor e dar mais espaço para ele me morder.

Meus pés estavam formigando e todo meu corpo aceso, e eu sentia que ja estava excitada para ele. Mas Edward não iria fazer sexo comigo. Ele estava com raiva e chateado, e no momento, tudo que ele precisava era do meu sangue.

As imagens de James me mordendo e provocando toda aquela dor foram desaparecendo, na medida em que Edward me mordia e me apertava com força contra si.

Só o Zarir podia morder sua Sgiah, se outro vampiro fizesse isso, ela sentiria uma dor terrível e todo o prazer sexual e espiritual que ela sentiria no ato da mordida de seu Zarir não existiria. Era por isso que doeu tanto quando James me mordeu, e era por isso que eu estava quase desfalecendo nos braços de Edward.

Eu arfei e gemi mais alto ainda em seu ouvido e senti ele retrair seus caninos e lamber o ferimento para cicatriza-lo. Segundos depois eu me afastei um pouco dele, ainda me recuperando das sensações anteriores.

- Se arrume, é aniversário de Emmet e estão todos la embaixo. - ele disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

- Edward...

- Nós conversamos mais tarde Isabella. - e então ele se foi.

Eu passei a mão em meus olhos e respirei fundo levantando-me da cama e indo até o closet onde tinha uma parte só com roupas minhas. Todas ainda estavam la.

Eu dei uma olhada pelas roupas e optei por um corpete cor de vinho e uma saia que ia até a metade de minhas pernas e tinha detalhes pretos e vermelhos. Eu coloquei uma meia-calça preta, vesti a saia e o corpete e calcei um par de botas pretas de couro, sem salto.

De frente ao espelho eu coloquei minha franja ja grande para trás e prendi com dois grampos, deixei os cabelos soltos e coloquei apenas um rimmel e lapis preto para destacarem meus olhos, mesmo que eu não visse nada de bonitos em meus olhos cor de chocolate, eu sabia que Edward os amava, ou pelo menos algum dia os amou.

Saí do quarto e desci as escadas em formato de caracol, vendo que toda a sala estava repleta de pessoas da realeza, todos muito bem vestidos e assim que pus os pés no piso de mármore da sala, todos os olhares voltaram-se para mim.

Fazia 2 anos que eu não era o centro das atenções, eu estava totalmente desacostumada.

Alguns rostos eu conhecia, e os olhares eram variados: desaprovação, raiva, surpresa, admiração e inveja.

Não era fácil ser a Sgiah de um dos reis mais importantes na comunidade vampírica, mas eu nunca pedi por isso.

- Bella! - escutei uma voz conhecida e vi Rosalie se aproximando de mim.

Eu sorri e abracei-a com força. Eu sentira saudades de Rose, o problema era que só agora eu me dera conta disso.

Rosalie Halle era minha prima, filha de Renata Drew, irmã de minha mãe Renée, e ela que me ajudara na minha fuga a dois anos atrás. Mesmo sendo muito diferentes fisicamente e até nas personalidades, eu e Rose sempre nos demos muito bem.

Minha ligação com os Halle vem desde que eu era um bebê e sendo 4 anos mais velha que eu, Rose só entrou para a sociedade, após o envolvimento com um homem da realeza e desde então ela está sempre presente nas festas, la no fundo eu achava que Rose doava sangue aos vampiros, uma espécie de meretriz, mas isso era um tabu e uma vergonha para algumas humanas, eu jamais perguntaria isso a ela e tambem nunca tive provas concretas.

Assim que nos soltamos eu olhei melhor para ela. Seus cabelos loiros e esbeltos estavam do mesmo modo que eu havia visto da ultima vez, ela usava um vestido vermelho bem justo ao corpo e um scarpin preto. Rose estava linda como sempre.

- Eu fiquei sabendo a pouco tempo que voce tinha voltado...precisamos conversar. - ela disse em meu ouvido e eu apenas acenti.

Dando uma rápida olhada pela sala, vislumbrei Edward ao lado de seu irmão, Emmet, do outro lado, perto de uma coluna, ele me olhava intensamente e era claro a sua desaprovação com a cena que via.

Eu sabia que ele sabia que fora Rose que me ajudara a fugir.

Mas pelo visto, ele nunca dirigiu-se a Rose sobre isso, e nem expulsou-a da nossa sociedade, a prova disso era ela estar bem aqui do meu lado.

Rose acompanhou meu olhar e estalou a língua me fazendo olhar para ela.

- O que foi?

- Amanhã eu vou mexer uns pauzinhos e vou te levar para almoçar num restaurante de um amigo meu, aí nós conversamos.

Eu acenti e nos separamos, eu fui em direção a Edward e cumprimentei seu irmão.

- Olá Emmet.

- Seja bem-vinda de volta Bella. - ele disse sorrindo para mim. - Bom, eu vou atrás de Mike, até logo. - e então ele se foi.

E eu fiquei olhando para Edward.

Edward Cullen tinha sangue real desde os primórdios dos vampiros, e com isso, veio seus poderes, ele era capaz de hipnotizar, escutar pensamentos, ver o passado das pessoas e até movimentar os objetos com a mente. Mas seus poderes eram limitados e ele não gostava de ficar fazendo demonstração pública de tudo isso.

O único poder que Edward podia usar em qualquer momento, era sua telepatia, os outros ele conseguia apenas quando estivesse muito forte, ou seja, tivesse bebido do meu sangue.

Imaginei os problemas que eu havia causado durante esses dois anos de ausência.

Nossa ligação permitia que ele sentisse as coisas que eu sentia e falasse comigo mentalmente e entrasse em meus sonhos, apenas por alguns instantes.

Ja eu, poderia utilizar parcialmente seus poderes e filtrar sua energia para quando eu precisasse. Se Edward morresse, eu morria tambem. Se eu morresse, o laço entre nós seria desfeito e se ele quisesse, poderia se ligar a outra humana.

É...destino cruel o meu.

- Seu braço ja está melhor?

- Sim, bem melhor. - eu murmurei bem baixo.

Ele continuou me olhando, e eu estava tão constrangida que desviei o olhar, me distraindo com as pessoas ao nosso redor. A maioria eram vampiros, mas podia-se ver a presença de humanos, Sgiahs, e algumas meretrizes...

- Eu nem desejei feliz aniversário para seu irmão.

- Voce vai ter tempo para isso, a festa está só no começo.

Sua mão fechou-se na minha e eu senti aquele calor familiar percorrer meu braço.

- Venha, Esme e Alice querem te ver.

Eu sorri pela segunda vez no dia e o acompanhei, passamos por alguns círculos de pessoas e Edward os cumprimentou de forma educada como sempre, andamos até chegarmos numa saleta privatizada, onde eu vi Alice e Esme conversando com Carlisle Cullen.

- Bella! - Alice gritou, vindo me abraçar.

- Olá Alice...

Carlisle e Esme eram casados a muito tempo, e tiveram Emmet e Alice, pouco tempo depois, os pais de Edward morreram, e como Esme era sua familiar mais próxima, ele passou a estar nas guardas dela. Uma responsabilidade muito grande, ja que ele era o herdeiro do trono e ela ficara como assumista, até Edward ter idade legal para governar.

Ele sempre se considerou irmão de Alice e Emmet, e isso nunca foi contestado.

Alice e Emmet só eram parecidos na cor do cabelo e nos olhos claros de Carlisle, mas enquanto Emmet era alto e de porte atlético, Alice era de aspectos miúdos e bem baixinha. Um charme a parte.

- Desse jeito voce irá machucá-la querida! - eu ouvi Esme falar e Alice me soltou.

- Desculpe Bella. – Alice disse me soltando. – Olha, o que você acha de amanhã irmos ao shopping, ter um dia de mulheres?

Eu já ia responder, quando Edward respondeu por mim:

- Amanhã não vai dar Alice, eu tenho assuntos a tratar e Isabella irá me acompanhar.

- Ah...então, pode ser outro dia não é? No shopping da cidade abriu uma filial da Gucci, to doida pra ir!

- Claro Alice. – eu respondi, sem muita vontade.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de mais nada quero agradecer aos comentários. Essa fanfic é o meu xodó :) Espero que vocês gostem.<strong>

Beijos da Mah


	3. Delírios, Ilusões e sapos pra engolir

**Pov Bella**

De volta para o quarto, eu tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma camisola de seda branca, sequei meus cabelos e fui me deitar, a festa já havia acabado, mas Edward continuava la embaixo com seu irmão. Eu puxei a cordinha do lado da cama e todas as luzes do quarto se apagaram, ficando um breu total, perfeito para dormir.

_"_

_- Mamãe! Mamãe! – minha eu de 7 anos gritava, ao ver a casa sendo invadida por guardas armados, meu pai correu pelo corredor em busca da espingarda, mas um deles já haviam pegado minha mãe, Renée gritava e se contorcia, estendendo as mãos na minha direção, seus cabelos castanho-claro cobria-lhe o rosto cheio de sardas e eu não conseguia mais olhar em seus olhos._

_Eu estava na sala, com os cabelos longos e pretos e uma camisola branca que me cobria os pés, em nenhum momento, os guardas vieram até mim, eles pegaram meus pais e me deixaram ali, sozinha._

_Foi somente depois de um tempo, que uma mulher de vestidos longos e esvoaçantes entrou em casa e veio até mim._

_Minha visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas, mas eu podia ver a preocupação estampada em seu rosto. "_

Desde aquele dia, eu nunca mais havia visto meus pais, eu fiquei sob o cuidado daquela e de outras mulheres – As Escolhidas – até completar 16 anos, quando Edward Cullen aproximou-se de mim pela primeira vez e me marcou como sua. No ano seguinte eu fui morar no palácio, e perdi minha virgindade, o pior de tudo, foi que em momento algum ele me forçou, eu quis. E aos 18 anos, Rosalie me conta, que fora Edward que mandara matar Charlie e Renée e que ela havia ido no enterro deles.

Além disso, Edward jamais me contara sobre isso ou sequer comentara sobre meus pais, como se eu tivesse nascido do nada e ele nada soubesse deles.

Já muito tarde, eu senti a presença de Edward na cama, senti ele deitando e logo depois, eu caí no sono de vez.

[...]

No dia seguinte, eu levantei bem cedo, antes do Sol se por, fiz minha higiene e coloquei um vestido leve amarelo claro, calcei duas sapatilhas e prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto.

- Quais os planos para hoje? – eu perguntei para Edward quando ele entrou no closet para se vestir.

Eu estava em pé, de frente ao espelho colocando meus brincos de pérolas e podia vê-lo atrás de mim, pondo sua camisa social branca.

- Nós vamos ter um chá na casa da família Denali e depois podemos almoçar aqui.

- Eu estava pensando em almoçar fora com Rosalie...

- Não estou muito seguro de vocês duas saindo juntas.

- Ela é minha prima! – eu respondi, me virando.

- E não é confiável. – ele respondeu, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Edward, ela é a única família que eu tenho. – eu disse, ajeitando a gravata dele, mas depois, olhei bem e vi que ele ficaria melhor sem gravata e com os dois botões de cima abertos. Ele não resmungou enquanto eu ajeitava.

- Não por muito tempo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – eu indaguei, sentindo a cor sumir do meu rosto, ele ia querer matá-la também?

- Esquece...

- Edward...por favor, olha, você pode colocar todos os Mushtash que quiser atrás de mim, se isso faz você se sentir melhor, é só um almoço. – eu implorei.

- Você fala como se permitisse ser acompanhada, sinto muito Isabella, mas você perdeu qualquer direito de escolha e decisão que você tinha. – ele disse irônico.

Aquela declaração foi como um tapa na minha cara, e eu me virei, não deixando que ele me visse, respirei fundo e saí do closet, tomando um copo d'agua e saindo do quarto. Enquanto eu descia as escadas, eu tentava me alertar que em parte, aquela culpa era minha, em outra, dele. Mas eu não estava em posição de nada.

Fui até a cozinha e uma das serviçais me deu suco de maracujá, que eu agradeci. Eu sentei numa banqueta da ilha, vi elas trabalharem arduamente. Nós não tomaríamos café da manhã aqui, mas já nesse horário, elas cuidavam do almoço. O palácio era enorme, e além da Primeira Família, havia alguns freqüentes visitantes que comiam com o resto das pessoas. Então, mesmo com o Rei, presente ou não, sempre havia refeição.

Terminando de beber meu suco, eu coloquei o copo sobre a pia, e saí da cozinha, vendo Edward conversar com Driade – a governanta do palácio.

Eu permaneci a distancia, olhando para as enormes janelas de vidro que ocupavam a parede inteira de uma das salas, para vislumbrar o jardim la fora.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou, se aproximando de mim.

Eu acenti, e o segui até a garagem, um carro que eu não distingui a marca, já estava preparado e com um motorista a posto. Eu sentei no banco detrás e apoiei minha cabeça na janela. A Casa Denali ficava nas planices Rockell, quase na Itália, essa seria uma viagem um tanto longa.

Olhei para meu braço e vi que ele já estava bem melhor, os hematomas de meu corpo tinham sumido e a dor tinha passado.

- Então Isabella, porque um vampiro estava te perseguindo?

- Eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu já percebia a algum tempo que estava sendo seguida, toda vez que saia do trabalho até chegar no apartamento, mas eu achava que tinha algo a ver com você. Naquele dia, eu fiquei de fechar a lanchonete, então eu saí mais tarde, foi quando eu o vi, parado na minha frente.

- Você já o tinha visto outra vez? Ele não me pareceu familiar, devia ser um nômade.

- Eu já o tinha visto sim. – eu respondi, engolindo em seco. – James era...Ele era ligado á Renée.

Edward retesou por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou ao normal, eu podia sentir ele olhando para mim, mas eu não tinha a mínima vontade de desviar o olhar da paisagem la fora.

- Ligado como?

- Eu não sei Edward, e também não faço questão de saber, ele já está morto não está? Então pronto.

- Foi burrice dele ter te perseguido, sabendo que você era marcada.

- Como eu disse, ele já está morto, não importa mais.

- Tem algo a mais nisso...

- .Nã! – eu respondi, finalmente olhando para ele.

Aquilo tudo já estava me irritando. Edward me puxou para seu colo e uma de suas mãos foi parar na minha nuca. Automaticamente minha respiração falhou. Eu fechei os olhos, esperando pela mordida, mas foi surpreendida quando seus lábios encontraram-se com os meus.

Eu gemi com vontade e agarrei seus cabelos trazendo-o para mais perto de mim. A outra mão de Edward, adentrou meu vestido a apertou minha coxa, enquanto sua língua brincava maestralmente com a minha.

Eu me ajeitei em seu colo, sem interromper o nosso beijo, uma perna minha ficou de cada lado do seu quadril e isso fez com que eu sentisse sua ereção já formada. Ele apertou mais minha coxa e me agarrou mais forte. Nossa sorte, era que entre o banco detrás e a cabine do motorista, tinha uma tela de insufilm que não permitia que ele nos visse.

Sem pensar direito, eu abri sua camisa e a tirei, sentindo seu tórax quente, Edward abaixou as alças do meu vestido e abaixou o sutiã tomara que caia, revelando meus seios, ele subiu mais a mão que estava na minha coxa, e parando nosso beijo, ele tomou um seio meu com a boca. Eu pirei. Em seu colo, eu tentava me esfregar em sua ereção, tentando amenizar a sensação torturante entre minhas pernas.

Em instantes, eu estava deitada no banco, com a calcinha retirada e Edward entre minhas pernas, eu o ajudei a retirar o cinto e a calça, e abaixo a cueca boxer rapidamente, eu o senti dentro de mim.

Eu gritei, quando ele começou a se mexer rapidamente dentro de mim, uma mão apertando fortemente meu seio esquerdo e a outra segurando minha perna para que desse melhor entrada a ele.

_"Eu estava com saudades de você." – _ouvi sua voz em minha cabeça e fechei os olhos, me apertando o máximo que podia a ele. Todas as vezes com Edward eram intensas.

Abri os olhos e vi que ele me olhava. Eu até tentei me afastar, mas sua mão em minha cintura impedia isto. Agora eu estava no colo dele, já devidamente vestida e arrumada. Edward parecia melhor de alguma forma, mesmo não tendo bebido meu sangue durante o ato sexual, o que era muito raro da parte dele, ele parecia muito melhor, mais bem humorado até. Durante o resto da viagem, eu permaneci em seu colo, quase nada era dito, apenas beijos aqui e ali.

- Falta muito para chegarmos? – perguntei, tentando me lembrar da ultima vez que vi os Denali, não me lembro de ter visto quaisquer membro da família no aniversário de Emmet.

- Não muito, Vegas está indo numa velocidade constante, em mais uma hora estaremos la.

- Carmen continua...Carmen?

Ele sorriu um pouco.

- Ela, Eleazar e suas filhas Kate e Irina, continuam os mesmos.

- Eu imagino que Eleazar ainda tenha aquelas teorias sobre eu fazer a diferença?

- Para ele todo mundo faz a diferença. – Edward respondeu com uma cara debochada.

Aproveitando que ele estava num estado melhor.

- Você poderia pelo menos pensar?

- No quê? – ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

- Eu almoçando com Rosalie.

- Bella...

- Por favor. Você disse que iríamos conversar mas isto nunca aconteceu. Eu não vou fugir de novo Edward, e mesmo não querendo expressar meus motivos, eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer agora, e é ficar aqui, com você. Eu não vou desobedecer ordens, ou ser incordial com os outros, vou ser a anfitriã que você pediu a Deus, eu só quero um pouquinho de diversão.

- E o almoço com Rosalie lhe trará isso?

- Ela é minha prima Edward, a única parente que eu tenho e nós somos muito próximas, eu sei que você tem seus motivos para não achá-la confiável. Mas eu prometo, é apenas um almoço, sem novos planos de fuga.

- Eu vou pensar. – ele disse suspirando e eu o abracei.

- Obrigado.

- Bella, eu preciso de algo.

Eu me afastei o que pude dele e olhei em seus olhos.

-Provavelmente todos sabem que você está de volta, o que significa que certos problemas serão poupados, mas outros aparecerão. Entre eles, você sabe, chás com amnistes de anciãos, e essas coisas.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas lembre-se que você é minha ok?

- Não dá pra esquecer isso Edward.- eu resmunguei, apontando para mim todinha, que praticamente exalava ele.

- Mesmo assim, dessa vez você estará cercada de guardas, mas só pra deixar claro, quero que use isso o tempo todo. – ele falou, pegando uma correntinha de prata com um pingente com o símbolo da família Cullen no bolso do paletó.

O pingente tinha detalhes em prata e ouro branco, o coração do dragão estava demarcado com uma minúscula pedra em diamante, e o rabo do dragão, formava um perfeito C. Eu já tinha visto aquele pingente, no bracelete de Alice, e no anel de Esme, mas só eu usaria como um colar. Ele passou o colar pela minha nuca e prendeu, fazendo com que o peso do pingente caísse sobre meu colo e gelasse levemente minha pele.

- Quando chegarmos la, eu quero que você esteja o melhor possível. – eu disse alisando a camisa social dele. – Beba de mim, de novo.

- Se eu beber de você, vamos voltar a tirar nossas roupas. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me causando arrepios.

- Nós temos mais uma hora pela frente.- eu sussurrei, sentindo a mão dele entrar pelo meu vestido e passear pelo cós da minha calcinha.

* * *

><p><strong>Ôshi! Amei os comentários :)<strong>

**Estou realmente feliz por estarem gostando da fic. A respeito de alguma leitora perguntou se o Edward era o Oregon, e não.**

**O Oregon é como o Deus dos vampiros, e o Edward é o filho do Rei :D**

**Enfim, eu acho que esse capítulo esclareceu um pouco sobre o porque da Bella ter fugido.**

**Comentem! E eu postarei o mais rápido possível. Besos da Mah  
><strong>


	4. Olá Consciencia

**# Pov Narrador # **

Faltava pouco para meio dia, quando Sam adentrou os limites de sua aldeia e teve o vislumbre da fumaça negra que sempre saía da fogueira, agora apagada.

- Alguma novidade irmão? – Brad perguntou, dirigindo-se a ele como irmão, por causa do tratado.

- Notícias formidáveis. – Sam respondeu irônico. – Onde está Jacob?

- Na cabana...com Leah.

- Pouco me importa se ele está comendo minha irmã.

- Eu não disse nada! – defendeu-se.

- Mas pensou.

Sam caminhou até a cabana, onde bateu o pé direito três vezes antes de entrar.

Jacob separou-se de Leah e olhou curioso para seu irmão.

- Isabella Swan está de volta.

- Então James está morto.

- Possivelmente, não vejo como Edward Cullen iria deixá-lo viver após ter tentado matar sua Sgiah.

- Pela última vez Sammuel, não dirija-se a ela como se pertencesse a ele. Nós sabemos muito bem que Isabella é minha!

Leah gargalhou sarcástica, mas não disse nada, apenas terminou de vestir-se e acenou aos homens, antes de sair da cabana.

- O que fazemos agora?

- Continuamos com o plano original.

- Isabella ainda deve achar que foi Edward que matou os pais dela.

- Ela tem muita fé em Rosalie.

- Chame Collin e Quil, eles vão atrás de Pérola.

- Pérola? O que ela tem haver com isso? – perguntou Brad curioso.

- Ela pode achar um modo de fazer com que eu me encontre com Isabella.

- Jacob, eu acho que você se esqueceu que Edward trata Bella como algo furtivo, ela é vigiada 24 horas.

Jacob sorriu, seus caninos a mostra e seus cabelos longos davam uma visão bem assustadora.

- Físicamente ela pode estar protegida Sam, mas eu posso entrar nos sonhos dela, e posso plantar algumas idéias...

- Que idéias? – Brad perguntou curioso.

- Vou dar a certeza que Bella precisava, de que foi Edward que matou os pais dela.

- E como isso ajudaria?

- O ódio meu caro. O ódio guia as pessoas, o ódio pode inclusive facilitar as coisas para nós. Isabella pode matar Edward.

- E assim ela morreria. – continuou Sam, desconcertando seu líder.

- Vamos impedir que isto ocorra então. Precisamos fazer com que esse laço se desfaça, é a única maneira de matar Edward, sem causá-la a morte.

- Podemos feri-la. Ele obviamente sentirá, podemos deixá-lo fraco, fraco demais, e é aqui que Nereida entra, ela pode conjurar um círculo ao redor de Isabella, e isso...

- Quebraria o laço! Bravo Brad! – brandiu Jacob, instantaneamente feliz. – Com Edward morto, fica muito mais fácil assumir todo o poder...só pra mim. Isso não parece doentio, parece?

- De forma alguma!

- Isabella Swan está de volta! – cantarolou Leah assim que viu sua cunhada entregar-lhe um prato de comida.

- Oh, então James não conseguiu matá-la?

- Aparentemente não, Edward a salvou.

- Ele não deveria interferir.

- Ele é o Rei, ele tem total direito de interferir Emilly.

- Ele ainda não interferiu em nós. – ela defendeu, pegando um copo de água.

- Ele está brincando com fogo, subestimando-nos, Jacob irá matá-lo rapidinho desse jeito.

- E você está feliz com isso?

- É óbvio que estou! Jacob prometeu a coroa com ele.

- E a garota? Ela não deveria ser dele?

- Ela só será uma prostituta que ele usará quando precisar Emy, a glória é toda minha. – Leah respondeu gargalhando e fazendo Emilly rir.

- Eu tenho raiva de AlPhaé até hoje, por ter lançando essa maldição sobre nós?

- De submissão aos vampiros? Ora! Isso logo terá fim. Escreve o que estou te dizendo, Edward Cullen cairá e com ele, seus aliados sugadores de sangue.

[...]

- Acalme-se Jacob! Eu preciso encontrar a aura dela antes! – Pérola disse nervosa, vendo que o líder estava inquieto no divã.

- Eu preciso terminar logo com isso!

- Ela está acordada, provavelmente próxima a ele, eu posso sentir o quão ligados estão, é muito forte!

- Eu não quero saber se é forte ou não Pérola, me ligue com ela, agora!

- Mas senhor, isso poderia matá-la...

- AGORA PÉROLA!

A mulher fechou os olhos e puxou os novelos invisíveis que estavam presos em suas mãos, ela sentiu a conexão tornar-se próxima e abriu uma porta para a alma de Isabella, trazendo um pouco de Jacob para dentro. Era estranho ver tudo de fora, como observadora. Mas era ali que ela parava e ali que ele começava.

Ela sentiu uma das cordas quase se arrebentando, sinal que a conexão estava caindo, ou que a alma de Bella de repente estivesse muito fraca, e então, aconteceu.

**# Pov Bella #**

- Bella, você tem que ver, é a coisa mais bela já vista! – Irina comentava, segurando sua xícara de chá.

Eu sorri para ela e olhei para Edward, conversando no outro lado da sala com Eleazar e Carmen. Ele parecia feliz e desconcentrado, algo muito raro em sua aparência. Edward estava sempre sério, preocupado e ligado com as coisas ao seu redor. Eu fui colocar a xícara na mesinha de centro, quando senti a pontada na cabeça. Era como se alguém estivesse introduzindo uma agulha pelo meu crânio, e aquilo incomodava. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Não passou segundos e eu senti as mãos de Edward em volta de mim. Ele também havia sentido.

- Respire fundo. – ele disse calmamente em meu ouvido.

Eu acenti com a cabeça, foi então que eu desmaiei.

_- Olá Isabella.-eu escutei uma voz e me virei para olhar quem era._

_- Quem é você?_

_- Um velho conhecido._

_- Como?_

_- Sou a personificação da sua consciência, vim aqui trazer-lhe lembranças, de sua infância._

_Ele parecia sério, e não muito simpático, tinha os cabelos escuros e longos, a pele morena e seus olhos eram incrivelmente negros._

_- Tem certeza que você é a minha consciência?_

_- É claro que eu sou. Porque duvidas?_

_- Por nada, eu achei que ela fosse mais..._

_- Gentil? – ele murmurou, brincalhão._

_Com um movimento rápido das mãos, ele formou uma nuvem no ar e eu me aproximei, vendo que nessa nuvem havia uma imagem nítida de mim, ainda pequena, com aproximadamente 7 anos de idade._

_Foi então que eu percebi, que isso foi momentos antes, da morte de meus pais._

_- Charlie, nós temos que fugir! – Minha mãe gritava, olhando de minuto em minuto para as janelas._

_- Fugir para aonde? Ele irá nos encontrar!_

_- Não importa, precisamos fugir. Eu não vou permitir que ele pegue-a antes do..._

_- Renée, cale-se! E concentre-se, Edward Cullen não pode fazer nada conosco!_

_- Nada conosco?_

_- Está óbvio Charlie! Nós revelamos o segredo! Ele irá nos matar._

_-Não pense besteira._

_- Ele vai nos matar Charlie. Edward Cullen vai nos matar!_

_- Mamãe...- eu surgi detrás da porta e Renée veio correndo atrás de mim, me dando um beijo na testa. – Volte para seu quarto Bella, está ficando tarde._

_- Mas mamãe..._

_Então houve os barulhos, e Charlie retirou a arma debaixo da mesa, e nisso, começou a cena que eu já conhecia._

_Antes que ela chegasse ao final, minha consciência movimentou as mãos novamente e dissipou a nuvem._

_- Porque você me mostrou isso? – eu perguntei, sentindo meu coração apertar de dor._

_- Porque você deve agir. Você deve tomar a decisão certa. Alguem irá surgir para te ajudar, aceite essa ajuda!_

_- Quem? Rosalie?_

_- Não, alguém de fora, mas puramente confiável!_

Eu abri os olhos e olhei para o teto do quarto, eu estava deitada no quarto de hóspedes, com Eleazar e Carmen parados na porta, e Edward sentado ao meu lado, com uma de minhas mãos entre as suas. Eu me senti enojada.

- O que houve? – Edward perguntou, parecendo preocupado. Cínico.

- Nada, deve ter sido só uma queda de pressão.

- Isabella, Katrina é muito sensitiva, ela sentiu a atividade paranormal aqui, não foi só uma queda de pressão e você sabe bem disso! – Carmen falou forte, como se tivesse dando uma bronca em mim.

- Bom, se ela sabe o que houve, perguntem a ela, porque eu não sei de nada! – brandi e tive que fazer muita força para mascarar a mentira, Edward certamente estava me estudando.

Ele não pareceu muito convencido, mas pediu para que Carmen fosse trazer água gelada e Eleazar saiu do quarto, deixando-nos sozinhos. Eu queria vomitar, eu queria socar, eu queria matá-lo por ter feito o que fez. Mas eu não podia, porque matá-lo seria como suicídio. Eu jamais poderia machucar Edward, e isso fazia com que eu o odiasse ainda mais.

- Guarde seus sentimentos Isabella. – Ele falou duramente e saiu do quarto.

Era bom que ele soubesse o que eu estava sentido. Era bom mesmo, um aviso prévio para que se mantesse afastado de mim. Fim de acordo de paz ou tentativa de ser legal. Eu iria encontrar um modo de me livrar desse laço. De uma vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui está mais um capítulo de SB, caso haja comentários eu posto mais amanhã. Espero que gostem, besos<strong>


	5. Seja bem vinda dor

_Duas semanas depois..._

- Isso é loucura amiga! – Rose falou, assim que eu lhe contei sobre meu novo plano de fuga.

- Você não está ajudando!

- Bella, fugir agora é mais difícil, na primeira vez Edward não esperava por nada disso...e ele sabe sobre mim, pior de tudo, você não está ajudando olhando como se fosse matá-lo o tempo todo.

- Essa é a minha vontade Rose, matá-lo!

- Mas você é esperta o suficiente para não fazer isso!

Eu me encostei na cadeira do restaurante e fiquei vendo os garçons passando e servindo os humanos. Chegava a ser irônico como eu me dirigia a eles como se eu não fizesse parte de tudo isso. Eu e Rose não tínhamos nada de especial, nenhum poder ou dom que valesse a pena nos excluirmos, mas eu não podia negar que era tão frágil como um. E mais do que nunca, eu queria a vida que muitos aqui levavam. Eu era invejosa e tinha raiva de mim mesma.

- Aqui estão A Pasta Á Carbonnara e seu Spaghette Bolognesa senhora. – O garçom disse, colocando os pratos em nossa mesa.

Eu e Rose acenamos ao garçom e ele retirou-se. Era nossa rotina diária vir almoçar aqui, Edward claramente desaprovara mas nunca fizera nada para me impedir e sempre tinha 5 ou 6 guardas por perto. É, aparentemente eu era tão boa assim.

- Jasper cozinha divinamente bem!

- Isso é verdade, ele tem o dom!

Rose começou a falar sobre uma amiga que estava fazendo faculdade e a chamou para ajudá-la com as despesas da casa, enquanto comíamos ela ia falando sobre sua vida e isso me deixou um pouco mal, durante os dois anos que eu passei fora, foram poucas as vezes que eu chegava a pensar em Rose, mas agora eu daria a ela toda a atenção e se eu conseguisse fugir, daria um jeito de trazê-la comigo. Por precaução e segurança. Edward matou Charlie e Renée, eu não poderia permitir que ele fizesse o mesmo com Rosalie. Eu iria detê-lo, não sabia como, mas iria.

[...]

_Sozinha, quebrada por dentro, destroçada por fora._

_Cartas nas mangas não me servem de nada neste jogo perdido._

_Eu quero minha liberdade agora!_

_Recuperar o que não é mais dito._

_Viver, indubivelmente. Isso existe?_

_Não sei o que pensar, só quero chegar a algum lugar._

_Eu não posso mais parar, não quando continuar é o que o meu coração insiste._

_Preciso seguir em frente._

_Fazer o que se foi pensado, deixar de ser indiferente._

Coloquei a caneta sobre a mesa e olhei para o pequeno texto que eu havia escrito. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não conseguia escrever um poema, na verdade, agora era como se eu nunca tivesse feito um.

Eliana, a Escolhida que cuidava de mim quando eu era criança dizia que escrever poemas era uma forma de colocar para fora o que estava preso. Aquilo que nós precisávamos falar, mas que nossa boca insistia em continuar fechada.

Depois que eu encontrei Edward e fui marcada. Eu nunca mais escrevi sequer três linhas de poema, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Inclusive meu bilhete de adeus na minha fuga fora breve:

_Não mais. Não procure. Não pense. Apenas deixe-me._

Da forma como eu gostaria que tivesse sido.

- Temos visitas! – Edward anunciou entrando no quarto. Eu rapidamente fechei o caderno e coloquei dentro da gaveta, junto com a caneta. Eu já dividira coisas demais com ele. Sentimentos, sonhos, desejos, vontades...Agora eu só queria dividir a distancia, fazê-la tornar-se bem longa, longa o suficiente para que eu não pudesse vê-lo ou senti-lo.

- Quem é? – eu disse, escolhendo sabiamente minhas palavras, enquanto levantava e ia até o guarda-roupa pegar um xale para cobrir-me. Estávamos com um clima parecido com o inverno e só eu sabia o que o frio podia fazer com uma pessoa.

- Andrey e Lucy Granger.

- Andrey é do Conselho? – perguntei curiosa, nunca ouvira falar nele na minha vida. Não que isso importasse muito.

- Não, o pai dele era, morreu a pouco tempo, atacado por...lobos.

- Lobos? – de repente eu estava bem curiosa. – Lobos tipo Lobos?

- Faça sentido Isabella. – ele sempre falava isso quando eu dizia muito e não falava nada.

- Você está falando do animal lobo ou ... daqueles lobos?

- Qual é o problema de falar lobisomem? Um lobo comum jamais mataria um vampiro , não seja tola.

- Me desculpe se eu não conheço o suficiente. – eu acusei.

- Deveria conhecer.

Eu passei por ele e fui me olhar no espelho. Aparentemente eu estava bem. Minha face estava corada, eu estava com um bom peso e meus cabelos estavam sedosos, mas eram só. Bastava olhar para meus olhos, que tudo desaparecia. Lá, eu podia ver uma menina, que perdeu a infância e o conforto da família muito cedo. Uma menina que tinha sonhos e que eles foram marcados e apagados da minha mente. Uma menina que não teve escolha, que simplesmente cedeu ao destino sem qualquer questionamento. E que só agora, dava valor aquilo que nunca teve. Eu estava me sentindo melancólica demais, e isso não era bom.

- Se você apenas me deixasse ajudá-la... – eu ouvi seu sussurro atrás de mim e tive que fechar os olhos para não permitir que as lágrimas caíssem. Eu queria muito a ajuda dele, eu queria e muito que ele fizesse sumir a dor que consumia meu peito, mas como ele faria isso se foi ele mesmo que causou isso?

- Não é questão de deixar Edward, é que...é difícil pra mim. – eu disse, me virando para olhá-lo.

Eu conseguia ver a preocupação estampada em seus olhos, eu podia ver a veracidade de seus sentimentos. Mas eu não conseguia senti-los.

- Só me diga o que se passa.

- Isso não ajudaria.

- Dá próxima vez me avise. – ele falou, enquanto se dirigia até a porta, havia desistido de mim. – Me avise sobre essas suas oscilações de humor, assim eu posso me preparar.

Ele deixou o quarto e eu apenas corri para a cama chorar. Eu não estava com espírito para ver ninguém.

[...]

_ 4 meses depois..._

Quando o nível de depressão chegou a algo insuportável, o único lugar onde eu considerava ficar era no banheiro. Edward se afastara e quase não falava comigo. Ele vinha, se alimentava, me olhava com alguma esperança e logo ia embora.

Eu vivia no banheiro. Comia no banheiro. Dormia no banheiro. Isso tudo porque aquelas paredes brancas e aquele piso gelado, era a única coisa sólida a qual eu conseguia me apoiar.

Era cada vez mais difícil respirar, era cada vez mais difícil pensar coerentemente. Eu sofria pela falta de meus pais. Eu sofria pela traição de Edward. Eu sofria por ser fraca e não conseguir mais pensar em alguma forma de fugir. Eu sofria por que...mesmo agora, mesmo odiando, ainda havia alguma estúpida parte de mim, que me dizia que eu estava sendo injusta e que eu deveria dar uma chance a ele.

Uma chance a um assassino?

Eu olhei para o enorme espelho que ocupava toda uma parede do banheiro e vi meu próprio reflexo. Eu estava descabelada, kilos mais magra, e havia muitas marcas de lágrimas em minha face. Lágrimas que cessaram a muito tempo por falta de funcionalidade. Eu só queria uma forma de fazer aquela dor tornar-se algo palpável, alguma forma de fazer com que ela escorresse para fora do meu corpo.

Foi então que por vagos instantes, eu tive um brilho de idéia, me arrastei até a pia e encontrei a tesoura de ponta.

A lâmina do metal brilhava conforme a luz que provinha das luminárias e eu suspirei, aproximei a lamina do meu braço e fechei os olhos ao sentir aquilo perfurar minha carne e o sangue escorrer. Era dolorido, mas abafava os gritos silenciosos dentro de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Então...esse e o outro saíram menores por conta de minha pressa para postar e a falta de tempo também, a escola é bem chata quando ela quer ser. Quem estuda ou ja estudou sabe do que eu falo. <strong>  
><strong>Então...Bella entrou num estado de depressão e algumas de vocês devem estar achando isso nada haver. Bom, eu presumo que para o que ela esteja sentindo, isso tem tudo haver. E chegar ao estado de auto-mutilação mais ainda.<strong>  
><strong>Façam o favor de não fazerem isso hein! <strong>

**Sim, o Edward sente tudo o que ela sente, mas imagine você conviver com uma pessoa que te odeia e tem total aversão a você, acreditem, não é fácil e por mais que ele queira ajudá-la, Bella não coloca meios para isso acontecer.**

**Agora é oficial, eu preciso de comentários para postar hein!**  
><strong>Agradeço a todas vocês até agora por estarem gostando.<strong>  
><strong>Beijos da Mah<strong>

**P.S. : to com uma fic nova chamada Blood Promise, se puderem dão uma passadinha lá ok?**


	6. Isso se chama arrependimento?

**#****Bella****Swan****#**

A sensação era estranha, era como não sentir nada, mas dava pra sentir, dava pra sentir um fluxo de energia saindo do meu corpo, me deixando num estado letárgico. Eu comparava isso ao mesmo que fumar maconha, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse feito isso. As cores, os sons, tudo vinha diferente para mim. Mais cálidos, mais suaves.

Olhei para a banheira na minha frente e me arrastei até ela, com uma facilidade desconhecida, eu tirei toda a roupa, mesmo sentindo meus braços e minhas pernas um tanto doloridas. Mas aquilo era bom, sentir aquela dor era bom, sinal que estava surtindo efeito. Abri as três torneiras da banheira e tampei o ralo. Me encostei na parede, esperando a banheira encher e fiquei olhando para o teto.

Minhas mãos dedilhavam pelo piso de cerâmica gelado, e eu descobri que gostava do frio. O frio era meu amigo, meu companheiro, o frio me lembrava a solidão, a ausência _dele_.

Eu olhei para minhas pernas, na coxa, havia algumas linhas vermelhas, onde pequenos filetes de sangue escorriam. O meu sangue. O sangue _dele_. Que ele usava para lhe trazer toda a força e poder que precisava.

E nos meus braços, a coisa ficava mais intensa, eu olhei para a tesoura já jogada no chão e achei que precisava de mais alguns cortes, me arrastei até ela e a peguei, bem a momento quando sentia algo molhado em meus pés, era a água que já tinha escorrido da banheira. Eu sorri. Levantei, ainda com a tesoura em mãos e entrei na banheira, sem fechar as torneiras.

Todo o meu corpo ficou debaixo da água, sentindo a temperatura ossilar entre baixa e alta. Apenas minha cabeça e meus braços ficaram de volta. Com a tesoura, eu mirei, já com a visão embaçada, meu pulso esquerdo e cortei, sentindo a dor vir bem-vinda. Fiz o mesmo com o outro pulso e larguei a tesoura, o barulho dela chocando-se contra o chão foi como sinos de uma igreja. Eu sorri mais ainda e fechei os olhos, sentindo meu coração bater intensamente dentro de mim. Eu não precisava olhar, para saber que a água e o chão já estavam tingidos de vários tons de vermelhos. E então eu me preparei e afundei meu corpo completamente.

Tão rápido quanto o alívio veio, ele se foi. Tudo isso porque eu parecia estar sendo carregada. Braços fortes e acolhedores, familiares até. Haviam ruídos, como se fossem vozes, mais de uma. Mas eu estava cansada demais pra discerni-los. Tudo que eu queria agora era dormir...dormir para nunca mais acordar.

**#****Alice****Cullen****#**

- Ela está morta? Ela está morta? Ela está morta? Ela está morta?

- Não Alice, ela não está morta. Cale-se por favor! – gritou Edward nervoso a colocando na cama.

Eu fui até o closet e peguei algo para cobri-la, Bella estava nua, mas não era isso que tornava a visão horrível, haviam cortes, em todo o seu corpo. Eu joguei um lençol azul claro em cima dela, e rapidamente ele absorveu um pouco do sangue, ficando com algumas partes mais escuras.

- Porque ela fez isso Edward? – Esme perguntou chorando, sentada na cama e segurando uma mão de Bella.

- Os pulsos dela Edward. – Carlisle disse, trazendo uma maleta de primeiros-socorros. – Ela está ferida demais para você curá-la sozinho.

Edward se afastou só por uns instantes para dar espaço a Carlisle, e logo voltou a sua posição, em pé, próximo a cabeça dela.

Bella estava muito, mas muito pálida, com olheiras enormes em volta de seus olhos, a pele sem vida e cheia de hematomas. Eram as partes de seu corpo que não recebiam mais o sangue bombeado pelo coração.

- A quanto tempo isto pode estar acontecendo Carlisle? – Mamãe perguntou, ainda segurando a mão de Bella, enquanto papai cuidava dos ferimentos.

- O banheiro está repleto de sangue. – Edward respondeu. – Isso era responsabilidade sua Alice, você prometeu que cuidaria dela enquanto eu estivesse fora! – ele acusou, virando-se para mim.

- Sim, eu sei que eu prometi e eu vinha todo dia aqui verificá-la, mas ela nunca abria a porta, o que eu poderia fazer? E quem tem um laço com ela é você Edward. Você podia ter percebido antes de chegar aonde chegou! – eu me defendi, sem necessidade alguma.

- Ela perdeu muito sangue. Mesmo para uma Sgiah que o corpo produz sangue mais rápido que humanas normais, ela precisará de transfusão.

Edward passou a mão no seu cabelo, nervoso.

- A quanto tempo ela está assim Carlisle? – minha mãe perguntou novamente.

- Pelos ferimentos, e a quantidade de sangue perdida, ela começou a se cortar há uma semana. Só ainda não morreu por conta de sua singularidade. Bella provavelmente não sabia que para ela é mais difícil morrer. Mas ela fez muito estrago.

- Ela vai sobreviver não é? – eu perguntei, eu queria muito que isso não tivesse acontecido. Mas querer não significava nada agora.

- Vou ter que levá-la até minha clínica. Só lá ela pode receber os cuidados necessários.

Eu me sentei na poltrona que tinha no quarto deles e cobri meu rosto com as mãos. Eu sabia que a culpa não era minha, mas eu me sentia culpada. Eu poderia ter sido mais ofensiva. Poderia ter arrombado aquela porta. Poderia ter percebido os sinais de depressão. Afinal, que tipo de psicóloga eu era? Senti mãos afagando minhas costas e as lágrimas molhando minhas mãos.

- Me desculpe! – eu sussurrei, assim que vi ela sendo levada por Carlisle e Edward. Esme apenas me abraçou mais apertado e eu chorei com mais intensidade.

- Ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver.

- Não mamãe, ela não vai. Será que a senhora não pode ver o que está acontecendo? Bella não vai parar. Não importa o que façam. Seja la o que aconteceu entre ela e Edward. Ela não vai parar. Edward lhe roubou o seu bem mais preciso. Sua liberdade, e ela viu que a única forma de consegui-la de volta é se matando.

- É claro que não Alice, ela só quis...

- Mamãe não seja tola. Isso só vai piorar...

**#****Bella****Swan****#**

Abri os olhos absorvendo todo o ambiente a minha volta. Eu estava numa cama de hospital, e olhando para meu próprio corpo, detectei uma intravenosa onde o sangue entrava.

Eu estava recebendo transfusão, mas porque? Isso era péssimo para Edward, eu demoraria três dias para ter meu sangue de novo. O sangue que _ele_ precisava.

Olhei para meus braços tentando achar alguma marca do corte, mas elas se foram. Era como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido.

- Eu te fiz tanto mal assim Bella? – escutei a voz de Edward e procurei por ele.

Ele estava de costas para mim, as mãos dentro do bolso da calça jeans, a camisa amassada e olhava pela janela do quarto.

- Me responda! Eu te fiz tanto mal, a ponto de você sentir nojo de mim e preferir tirar a vida do que viver ao meu lado?

Eu não consegui mais olhar para ele. Simplesmente não conseguia. De repente, minha garganta estava fechada, eu não conseguia falar, e a sensação era agoniante dentro de mim. Eu queria pedir desculpas e dizer que ele estava errado. Mas isso era mentira, não era?

Isso se chamava arrependimento? Pelo que? Por ter tentado me matar? Porque a possibilidade de morte nunca tinha se passado pela minha cabeça. Arrependimento por tê-lo feito sofrer? E desde quando ele se importava comigo?

Eu causei-o dor, em alguma hora de todo aquele meu estado, eu posso ter causado dor nele, mas não parecia intencional. Eu não queria que Edward sentisse dor. Isso traria mais dor a mim. Mas a dor que eu queria sentir e a que eu sentiria se fizesse isso eram diferentes. Eram como dois pólos girando em volta do outro, mas sempre se repelindo.

Pude detectar as lágrimas caindo, antes de ouvir meus soluços. Eu estava arrependida. Mas eram tantos sentimentos e tanta confusão que eu jamais poderia dizer com certeza do que era. Eu odiava Edward, mas eu sabia e não podia mais negar, havia uma parte de mim que o queria e muito. Havia uma parte de mim que me fazia agonizar pelo simples fato de perdê-lo ou infligi-lo dor. E essa parte estava se fortalecendo cada vez mais.

Eu poderia muito bem resolver não me vingar, poderia continuar com ele, afinal, a vingança não traria meus pais de volta. Mas para que? Se Edward nutria sentimentos por mim ele nunca demonstrou. E agora...agora poderia ser tarde demais.

Eu resolvi olhar para ele de novo e me perdi naqueles dois mares verdes. Ele estava próximo de mim, me encarando. Os olhos cheios de angústia e dor. Sim, eu havia causado dor em Edward, e agora eu me odiava por estar sentindo como se isso fosse errado. Eu queria odiá-lo por completo. Mas não o fazia.

- Me perdoa! – eu solucei e senti seus braços em volta de mim antes que pudesse piscar.

Me apertei a ele o máximo que podia e chorei.

Chorei por arrependimento.

Chorei pela dor.

Chorei pelos meus pais.

Chorei por mim.

Chorei por não saber o que fazer.

E chorei por saber que eu estava cada vez mais no fundo do poço, e a luz era distante demais para alcança-la.

* * *

><p><strong>É, o negócio ta ruim pro lado da Bella...<strong>

**Mas logo logo as coisas melhoram...ou não.**

**Enfim pessoas, gracias pelos comentários, e estou esperando anciosa por mais.**

**Besos da Mah**


	7. Dependencia ou Egoismo?

**#****Bella****Swan****#**

_Não __dá __pra __ocultar__  
><em>_Algo __preso __quer __sair __do __meu __olhar__  
><em>_Atravessar __montanhas __e __te __alcançar__  
><em>_Tocar __o __seu __olhar__  
><em>_Te __fazer __me __enxergar __e __se __enxergar __em __mim_

- Eu juro que tentei entender. Juro que tentei te ajudar Bella, mas em momento algum você se abriu para mim. – eu escutei a voz dele ecoar pelo quarto.

Mas tudo que eu queria no momento era não ouvir nada. Não pensar em nada. Pensar me causaria dor. Me traria lembranças e os arrependimentos que eu tanto queria esquecer.

- Por favor... – eu sussurrei, mal ouvindo minha voz. – Não diga nada.

Edward deve ter sentido algo em mim, pois apenas se ajeitou na cama do hospital, de modo que eu me apoiasse nele. Seus braços estavam ao meu redor, e ali, naquele momento, eu me senti protegida. Como se nenhum inimigo de fora pudesse me atingir.

Mas eu era tola em achar que o inimigo estava la fora. Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado. Mais perto de mim do que eu imaginava.

- Você está internada a duas semanas, tiveram que lhe dar 7 bolsas de sangue e você quase teve uma infecção. – Carlisle falou, olhando com sutil preocupação para mim.

Eu suspirei e olhei para Edward ao meu lado, ele já tinha trocado de camisa e estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama, ele parecia relaxado, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Eu já posso ir para casa?

- Eu vou assinar sua alta sim, mas você precisa ter consultas semanais com um psicanalista.

- O que? Psicanalista? Eu não preciso de um psicanalista, por acaso vocês acham que eu estou ficando louca?

Ninguém respondeu, e foi então que eu percebi que eles realmente achavam que eu estava louca. Mas como não poderiam achar? Haviam me encontrado quase morta dentro de uma banheira repleta de sangue. Mas explicar para eles que minha intenção nunca foi morrer de fato iria demorar muito tempo.

_Agora __que __você __parece __não __ligar__  
><em>_Que __já __não __pensa __e __já __não __quer __pensar__  
><em>_Dizendo __que __não __sente __nada__  
><em>_Estou __lembrando __menos __de __você__  
><em>_Falta __pouco __pra __me __convencer__  
><em>_Que __sou __a __pessoa __errada_

- Edward, por favor... – eu tentei apelar para ele, mas em seu olhar havia decisão. E isso significava que ele não voltaria atrás. – Eu prometo que isso não vai se repetir, eu prometo...

- Você já me prometeu muitas coisas Bella, mas nunca as cumpriu. – ele disse baixo, sem olhar para mim.

E alguma parte dentro de mim se quebrou.

Ele falava a verdade. Eu havia prometido muitas coisas. Coisas demais, que eu nunca cheguei a cogitar na hipótese de cumprir. Eu não tinha mais palavra e nem era símbolo de confiança.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas novamente, mas eu rapidamente as limpei. Não iria chorar de novo. Eu já chorara demais, e as lágrimas deixaram de ser uteis a muito tempo.

Querendo ou não, a minha vida se resumia aquele reino, aquele palácio, aquela família e a todas as pessoas envoltas de mim, hipócritas ou não.

- Tudo bem, eu vou a essa consulta. – suspirei pesadamente e Edward e Carlisle trocaram um longo olhar.

Logo em seguida, Carlisle assinou minha alta e eu me arrumei para sair do hospital. Haviam três guardas nos esperando quando eu saí do quarto, e assim que eu entrei no carro, tudo ficou calado.

- Rosalie sabe sobre...mim? – eu perguntei, sem a mínima vontade de puxar assunto.

- As notícias se espalham rápido. A especulação é que você está grávida, mas eu acredito que sua prima é esperta o suficiente para saber que não é isso. Até porque voce não poderia estar grávida... Ela sabe que tem algo errado e provavelmente vai querer saber quando você chegar.

- E você vai deixar eu falar com ela?

Edward olhou para mim e riu debochado.

- Eu não sou seu dono Isabella. Minha autoridade em você tem um limite. Infelizmente.

Eu não queria fazer qualquer interpretação da frase citada, e por isso, apenas encostei minha cabeça na janela e dormi.

- Chegamos? – eu perguntei, assim que abri os olhos.

Edward me carregava no colo até o nosso quarto. Ele olhou para mim arqueando as sobrancelhas, mas continuou andando até chegar em nosso destino.

- Preciso dizer pra você não trancar a porta do banheiro quando estiver la dentro?

- O medo é tanto?

- Apenas precaução, isso só chegou aonde chegou porque eu estava fora. Não pense que eu hesitaria em colocar aquela porta chão abaixo se você fizer algo mais.

- Sim senhor. – eu murmurei, me encolhendo na cama e puxando os cobertores para mim.

- E você só toma banho comigo.

- Isso já é demais!

- Prefere três serviçais de olho em você?

Eu fiquei calada e aquilo serviu para dar a resposta que ele queria. Eu fechei os olhos e não consegui dormir. Eu já tinha cochilado no carro, mas agora que estava em casa, me sentia muito elétrica.

- Eu realmente sinto muito Edward. – murmurei, esperando que ele ouvisse.

Demorou muito tempo, tanto que eu achei que ele tinha até saído do quarto, mas ao invés disso, ele fechou as cortinas e se aproximou da cama, deitando ao meu lado e se enfiando debaixo dos cobertores.

- Acredite, eu também sinto.

- Então, o que te traz aqui? – a vampira perguntou, olhando para mim com neutralidade.

Essa era a primeira consulta com a psicanalista e eu estava mais que desconfortável, mas pelo menos eu tinha o trunfo de poder sair com Rose após isso. Edward me dera carta branca para ficar com minha prima, desde que Alice estivesse presente. Por mim tudo bem.

- Meus...amigos, acham que estou passando por dificuldades.

- Dificuldades? – ela indagou cética.

- Olha, eu sei que você sabe porque estou aqui. Sei que Carlisle e Edward devem ter buzinado no seu ouvido um zilhão de vezes, então porque não pula essa parte de tentar ser cordial e se fingir de ingênua e parte logo para o que nos interessa? – eu disse perdendo a paciência, e isso fez com que ela suspirasse e anotasse alguma coisa em seu bloquinho.

Primeiras impressões são sempre as que ficam. E eu não gostei nem um pouco da primeira impressão que tive dessa mulher.

Eu me joguei mais no divã e bufei. Olhei para o relógio de ponteiro que tinha na parede e percebi que o tempo passava devagar demais. Eu queria sair dali. Logo.

- Certo, me diga de onde surgiu a idéia de se cortar?

Eu estava deitada no divã, com as mãos em cima de minha barriga e olhando para a parede. Descobri que ficava muito fácil responder a pessoas que eu não conhecia, quando não olhava em seus olhos.

- Eu estava com problemas emocionais, meio deprimida, e eu achei que me causando a dor física, aquilo ia camuflar, de alguma forma, a dor emocional.

- Certo, e surtiu o efeito que você queria?

- Enquanto tudo acontecia...eu não sei explicar direito. Mas na hora, eu não conseguia pensar em muita coisa. Eu sabia porque estava ali. Sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo. Mas eu não conseguia imaginar e nem pensar nos motivos ali. Isso me fez esquecer, e parece que quanto mais eu me cortava, mais rápido eu ia me esquecendo das coisas.

- Então você usou a automutilação como válvula de escape?

- automutilação? Que nome mais...forte.

- Mas foi exatamente o que você fez.

- Bom, se vocês chamam de automutilação, por mim não faz diferença alguma. Sim, pode-se dizer que eu a usei como válvula de escape.

- E você pretende continuar?

- Se eu pretendesse, porque cargas d'água iria te contar?

- Para eu tentar entender seus motivos e te ajudar. Não se preocupe, nada do que falamos aqui cairá nos ouvidos de outras pessoas.

- Edward não precise que você fale as coisas para ele descobrir sabe...

- Tenho certeza que seu companheiro sabe bem que interferir no seu tratamento pode atrapalhar.

Companheiro? Ela usou mesmo essa palavra?

- Por que não começamos do início? Me diga quando você conheceu Edward.

- Eu tinha 16 anos. Estava sob os cuidados das _Escolhidas_, a minha tutora se chamava Eliana, ela havia me dito que eu receberia uma visita especial aquela tarde. E eu não conseguia pensar em ninguém. Meus pais estavam mortos e eu não conhecia mais nenhum parente. Eu me lembro que estava lendo um livro debaixo de uma macieira, quando ele surgiu. Ele era o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na vida sabe...mas bem, pelo fato de eu viver com as _Escolhidas_, eu não vira muitos homens na vida. Mas havia algo, o modo como os raios de sol penetravam pelo seu cabelo e o deixava mais singular ainda, aquilo me chamou atenção. O modo como as mulheres se dirigiam a ele e ele a elas, inclusive seu sorriso. Aquilo realmente chamou minha atenção. Acho que era aquela típica coisa de adolescente, mas eu não posso ter certeza ao afirmar isso, porque eu sempre fui a mais nova entre todas as mulheres que viviam naquela casa, eu quase nunca saia e via o mundo la fora. Mas ele realmente mexeu comigo.

- E você se apaixonou?

- Não exatamente. Mas eu me senti atraída por ele, muito. E quando ele veio até mim, dizendo que foi la justamente por minha causa. Aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse especial. E então, quando eu já vi, estava morando aqui no palácio, todo mundo me tratava como uma plebéia em tratamento para ser princesa e Edward era diferente. Algumas vezes carinhoso, outras vezes distante. Eu nunca sabia exatamente o que ele tava sentindo na hora. Nós conversávamos muito, mas nunca das coisas que de fato eram necessárias.

- E foi essa distancia que fez com que você fosse embora?

- Foi. – eu falei, eu não estava mentindo, mas não dizia a verdade toda e era melhor assim. – Eu sempre me sentia estranha perto de Edward, de uma forma boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Eu me sentia presa e dependente a ele, mas eu nunca conseguia ter a certeza do que ele sentia em relação a mim, e então...eu conversei com minha prima Rosalie, e ela me ajudou a ir embora. Eu precisava me afastar, precisava colocar as coisas em ordem e descobrir o que de fato eu sentia por ele.

- E quando você decidiu voltar?

- Quando eu precisei dele. – afirmei, e aquilo também não era uma mentira. Se não fosse por Edward, eu estaria morta agora.

- Isso foi um tanto egoísta de sua parte...

- Psicanalistas podem julgar seus pacientes?

- Eu não vejo você como uma paciente Isabella, e sim como uma cliente, a quem eu presto o serviço de ouvir e orientar. Se eu sentir a necessidade de falar algo em relação a algum ato ou pensamento seu, é meu dever falar.

- Ok então, mas não, não foi egoísmo. Foi a volta de uma antiga Bella, a Bella dependente de Edward.

- E essa Bella continua aí?

- Sinceramente? Eu não faço a mínima idéia.

O alarme soou, e eu percebi que o tempo já havia acabado. Era incrível como aquela conversa fez tudo passar mais rápido.

A mulher olhou para mim durante um longo momento. Eu peguei minha bolsa e meu casaco e ia saindo da sala quando ela disse.

- Você precisa esquecer o passado Isabella. O que passou, passou. Se conforme e siga em frente. Lutar por algo sem volta é tolice.

Eu saí de la antes que ela percebesse o efeito que suas palavras tinham causado em mim.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí pessoas? O que estão achando da fic? Teorias...?<strong>

**Enfim eu to com duas fics novas.**

**Quando o Amor Acontece - um romancezinho pra acalmar o coraçaozinho de voces, todos humanos e uma pitada de comédia.**

**Blood Promise - que é uma fic que mistura um pouquinho do universo dos livros que eu gosto. Dessa vez a Bella não é tão ingenua e tão insegura quanto nessa fic e o Edward é um tikito malvado :D**

**Quem se interessar, nao deixe de dar uma passadinha por la e comentar ok? Logo logo tem mais.**

**Besos da Mah :D**


	8. Hipocrisia

_**Há, demorei?  
>Enfim, aí está um capítulo quentinho.<br>Boa Leitura :D**_

* * *

><p><strong><span># Bella Swan #<span>**

– Olha esse vestido Bella, achei sua cara! – Alice disse, me mostrando a peça de roupa.

– Eu tenho que concordar com ela. – Rose comentou do meu lado. – Com uma sapatilha fica perfeito em você.

– Sim, sim. Você pode usá-lo na festa que os Burke darão esse final de semana.

– Que festa?

– É aniversário de 16 anos da filha deles, a Dakotah, e você sabe, quando uma garota completa 16 anos, é tradição fazer uma festa para apresentá-la a sociedade.

– Tipo uma festa de debutante? Mas é com 15 anos!

– Não, não é uma festa de debutante. Eu acho ridículo essa celebração dos humanos, nós apresentamos as garotas para a sociedade, e não para todos os homens da festa na esperança de que ela encontre um homem. Você sabe o que pensamos Bellinha, as mulheres devem se guardar o máximo possível.

– Tipo seu irmão que me tirou a virgindade quando eu tinha acabado de fazer 17 anos? – eu argumentei e Rose se segurou para não rir.

Alice ficou desconcertada, mas não ficou calada, ela se recuperou e olhou para mim.

– Bom...você é humana...

– Então quer dizer que se eu fosse vampira...ou melhor, se eu fizesse parte de uma das_12 Primeiras Famílias_, tudo teria sido diferente para mim? Isso é meio hipócrita Alice.

Rose pôs a mão no ombro de Alice e a baixinha se calou. Nós não estávamos discutindo, mas nossas diferenças de opiniões eram gritantes.

Nós estávamos numa loja de departamentos enorme, para onde se olhava tinha roupas, sapatos, acessórios e bolsas. Uma música animada começou a tocar pelos alto-falantes e isso fez Alice se animar.

Ela pegou o vestido que disse que seria a minha cara e colocou-a na bolsa com mais outras roupas.

– Vamos escolher mais algumas e vamos direto pro provador. Edward disse que você deve estar em casa antes da 20:00 horas.

– Odeio esse toque de recolher!

– É pro seu bem Bella, acredite, o Edward ele...ele gosta muito de você.

– Ah eu vejo como ele gosta de mim Alice!

– Okay, vamos parar de falar dessas coisas. Vamos logo procurar sapatos, eu tenho certeza que vi um scarpin rosa claro na vitrine que parecia tudo haver comigo. – Rose falou, tentando aliviar o clima.

Nós assentimos e Alice encontrou mais 7 vestidos, três para mim, dois para Rose e dois para ela.

Já no provedor, nós não parávamos quietas. Uma jogava uma peça de roupa para a outra por cima das divisórias e ríamos muito quando mostrávamos o que estávamos vestindo para a outra. A música do ambiente pareceu melhorar tudo e eu até estava descontraída. Até tinha esquecido do que Carlisle disse na ultima vez que nos vimos.

– OMG, essa bota é tudo! – Alice falou, assim que passamos pela terceira loja do shopping.

– Alice, já compramos roupas demais.

– Bota não é roupa Bella.

– Mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. E a propósito, você não pode me culpar por querer deixá-la apresentável aos seus súditos.

– Eu não sou princesa Alice.

– Mas será! Eu vi, e você sabe que quando eu vejo algo...

– É porque isso significa que eu devo mudar o meu presente e transformar o futuro. Ou seja, nada de coroa para mim.

– Você é muito chata sabia? – ela disse fazendo biquinho. – É claro que tem pessoas que não vão muito com a sua cara, mas e daí? Edward é o primeiro na linha de sucessão e se ele acha que você é a pessoa certa para assumir a coroa com ele, então é porque você é a pessoa certa.

– Alice, eu não sou vampira. Pelo que eu saiba, está nas 30 leis que nenhum humano pode assumir o trono.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas o Edward pode muito bem te transformar.

– Se ele quisesse, ele já o teria feito. – eu rebati.

– Se você fosse uma pessoa mais fácil e legal com ele, duvido muito que você já não seria sua am...

– Não termine essa frase!

– Vocês não sabem ficar alguns minutos juntas sem discutirem? – Rose comentou cruzando os braços na altura do busto.

– Nós não estamos discutindo. – eu e Alice respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

– Bom, eu vou entrar naquela loja e comprar uma sandália com tiras douradas linda, e vocês fiquem aí, chamando atenção dos seguranças e do resto das pessoas simples e ignorantes de qualquer coisa com vampiros e tudo mais.

Rose entrou na loja e rapidamente uma funcionária veio sorridente até ela. Eu e Alice nos olhamos por alguns instantes e logo corremos atrás de Rose. Eu quase nunca comprava roupas, pelo simples fato que era muito desgastante. Mas quando eu estava com Rose e Alice seria mais fácil, então eu tinha que aproveitar esse momento.

– Eu quero experimentar aquela plataforma com tiras pretas. – eu pedi apontando para a vitrine.

Eu dei o número que eu calçava e a mulher foi pegar o sapato.

– Eu preciso de um salto urgente. Tenho que estar deslumbrante na festa de Dakotah. Vai que eu encontro meu futuro marido por lá? – Alice comentou.

Eu e Rose nos olhamos e sorrimos. Hipocrisia era uma coisa muito linda.

– Você por acaso já _viu_ o homem da sua vida?

– Sim Bella, eu tive um sonho com ele. Ele estava lindo, com um smoking branco, e os cabelos eram cacheados e batiam na altura do queixo e ele era loiro!

Eu e Rose nos olhamos mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez não houve sorrisos.

– Alice...por acaso esse homem teria uma cicatriz em formato de meia-lua um pouco acima da sobrancelha esquerda?

–OMG, como vocês sabem disso?

– Porque nós o conhemos Alice, e ele é humano.

**# Narrador #**

Pérola subiu as escadarias do pequeno apartamento num subúrbio na cidade de Viena, chegou até o andar desejado e abriu a porta com a chave escondida debaixo do tapete.

– Você demorou!

– Perdão, mas meu Senhor queria tomar todas as providencias cabíveis para o próximo passo. Quais as novidades?

– Bella Swan está se consultando com uma psicanalista. – a outra voz respondeu.

– O _seu_ rei, está facilitando demais as coisas. Ele não tem medo do perigo?

– O _nosso_rei, está muito seguro de que a guerra acabou á anos. Introduzi-la dentro do palácio será muito fácil.

– Você está falando de Leah?

– Ela mesma. Eu conheço uma pessoa que se daria muito bem com Leah.

– Quem?

– O primo do rei. Emmet Cullen, ele não consegue resistir a um belo par de pernas. Leah pode ser a próxima conquista dele e então...ela se aproxima de Isabella.

– Mas Driade...

– Sem mais Pérola. Eu já me arrisquei demais por tudo isso. Não pense que é fácil passar todos esses anos sendo empregada daquela família e me segurando para não envenená-lo.

– Você sabe que não pode matá-lo! Não enquanto ele estiver conectado com Isabella, ela é a chave para Jacob ganhar a guerra.

– Eu sei disso. Estou tomando todas as medidas possíveis. Tenho dado constantes doses de Actínia para ela.

Pérola sorriu irônica. Actínia era uma antiga erva que ela cultivava, misturada com chás ela se tornava um remédio totalmente depressivo. Se tomado constantemente, poderia levar a vítima a morte. E como ela se dissolvia rapidamente no organismo, ninguém nunca saberia provar que ela estava lá.

– Então é por isso que a garota está se consultando com uma psicanalista.

– Sim, ela é muito fraca para a Actínia. Quase morreu pelo que fiquei sabendo.

– Então tome mais cuidado. Jacob deu ordens expressas para não machucá-la...muito.

Driade se levantou e chegou perto de Pérola. A semelhança entre as duas eram gritantes. Além do mais, as duas haviam nascido do mesmo útero. Da mesma placenta.

– Pois sim minha irmã. Eu vou ter uma conversinha com essa psicanalista, ela vai me dizer tudo que se passa na mente de Isabella, assim fica bem mais fácil de separá-la de Edward de uma vez por todas.

– E então, eu e Leah arquitetamos uma forma de fazê-la se encontrar com Jacob.

**# Bella Swan #**

– Desculpe pelo atraso. A interestadual estava interditada. – Eu comentei, enquanto tirava meu cardigã e colocava ele num cabide do closet.

– Sem problemas, compraram muitas roupas? – Edward perguntou sentado no sofá, lendo algum livro.

– É impossível se segurar quando Alice está por perto. – esse comentário o fez rir, e ele fechou o livro.

– Quero você mais encantadora do que é para a festa dos Burke.

Minhas bochechas coraram. Coisa que não acontecia a muito tempo e eu assenti.

– Eu preciso de um banho. – admiti e ele olhou para mim.

– Você conhece as regras.

– Sim, eu conheço. Pode ser agora?

Ele levantou do sofá e parou na minha frente.

– Vá encher a banheira e me espere la.

– Sim senhor.

Prendi meu cabelo num coque alto, e tirei a calça jeans e a blusa de manga comprida que eu estava usando. Olhei pelo enorme espelho que tinha no banheiro e percebi o quão magra eu estava. Carlisle disse que para eu me recuperar totalmente, tinha que conseguir no mínimo mais alguns quilos. O problema era que, eu sempre fui magra, não importava o quanto eu comia eu não conseguia engordar, mas eu sabia que magra daquele jeito não dava para ficar. E então me lembrei de Alice comentando que Driade, a governanta do palácio, conhecia muito de ervas e chás, e talvez ela poderia me ajudar a conseguir alguns quilinhos.

Fui até a banheira e liguei as torneiras. Desde que eu voltara do hospital, eu sempre me banhei no chuveiro. Essa seria a primeira vez na banheira, e alguma sensação estranha se acomodava dentro de mim.

– No que tanto pensas? – escutei a voz de Edward atrás de mim e me virei.

Ele estava apenas de cueca boxer e eu resolvi olhar apenas para o rosto dele. Seria mais fácil, se ele não fosse tão lindo assim.

– Que Carlisle disse que eu preciso engordar alguns quilos.

– Vai ser difícil. – ele comentou sorrindo, enquanto se colocou atrás de mim e abriu o fecho do meu sutiã. – Você sempre foi magra. Mas dessa vez eu concordo com ele, alguns quilos não lhe farão mal algum.

O toque de seus dedos em minha pele me fez ter arrepios e eu presumo que ele tenha sentido também, por que logo terminou de tirar todo o meu sutiã.

– Eu adoro você de cabelos soltos, mas eu presumo que dessa vez, o coque seja melhor. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e deu um beijo no meu pescoço.

Eu fechei os olhos e contraí os dedinhos dos pés.

Eu já estava bem melhor certo? Tinha certeza que meu corpo não ia reclamar de passar algumas horas de qualidade com o Edward. Na verdade, ele parecia se por a frente de qualquer problema que eu tinha na hora. E quando eu dei por mim, já estava beijando-o.

Eu chamei Alice de hipócrita. Mas quem era eu pra julgar?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Contradição é uma coisa tão linda não é mesmo?<br>Mas eu acho que no caso da Bella, faria a mesma coisa e vocês?  
>Enfim, to muito feliz pela rápida aceitação de vocês quanto a essa fic. Eu tenho que me empenhar bastante com ela, porque sim, ela é beward e tem romance. Mas o modo como as coisas ocorreram no passado e o rumo que elas estão tomando agora, faz com que romance seja uma das ultimas coisas que aconteça no momento. Mas eu to me esforçando ok?<strong>_

**_Casos vocês queiram, para quem comentar (e pedir) eu posso deixar um pedacinho do próximo capítulo. _**

**_É isso, espero que tenham gostado. Dependendo do número de comentários eu posso postar ainda nessa semana (e não demorarei tanto, porque eu ja to com o próximo capítulo escrito e betado) :)_**

**_Besos da Mah_**


	9. Não é vingança que busco

**# Bella Swan #**

– Desculpe pelo transtorno. – disse pela segunda vez, minhas mãos pousavam sob a água calma e fria da banheira.

Edward riu baixo atrás de mim e seus braços me contornaram. Esquentando-me.

– Mais uma semana e você já estará totalmente recuperada...fisicamente. – ele concluiu.

Eu me virei e encarei-o.

– Você acabou de me conferir...três vezes, tem certeza que eu não estou totalmente recuperada?

Ele sorriu malicioso e uma de suas mãos subiu para meu seio esquerdo, eu suspirei.

– Isso é, muito recuperada por sinal.

– Me beija logo!

Fiquei no colo dele, enquanto ele me puxava para mais perto, sugando meu lábio inferior. Ele apertou minha coxa bem forte e eu gemi, o desgraçado sabia exatamente quais as minhas partes sensíveis, ele aprofundou nosso beijo e eu me aferrei mais a ele.

Edward encerrou o beijo e foi descendo com a boca até chegar em meu pescoço, achei que ele fosse me morder, mas ele não o fez, colocou minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril e eu praguejei baixinho por senti-lo _beeem_ perto de mim.

– Me diga o que você quer Isabella! – ele falou entre os beijos por todo meu pescoço e colo.

– Você...sabe o que eu...q...quero.

Uma de suas mãos subiu até minha nuca e agarrou meus cabelos, com força, mas não chegava a doer.

– Diga.

_"__Eu quero você."_

Ficava muito coerente quando eu falava mentalmente e ele percebeu isso.

– Eu nunca consigo te entender Isabella.

– Nem eu.

Cedi a vontade e beijei-o novamente, sentindo toda sua excitação entre minhas pernas. Ele me apertou contra ele e eu revirei os olhos.

Uma de suas mãos apertou meu seio novamente e ele subiu o beijo até chegar em minha orelha.

– Senta em mim. – sussurrou, e eu não pude fazer outra coisa senão obedecer.

Levantei o suficiente para que Edward posicionasse seu...pau no lugar certo e fez com que eu sentasse com tudo em cima dele. Eu gemi um pouco alto demais e ele riu, agarrou minha cintura e me ajudava com os movimentos. Sua boca percorria todos os cantos. Meu rosto, meu colo, meus braços, meu ombro e eu nunca conseguia pensar em algo coerente. Eu praticamente quicava nele, sentindo todo seu comprimento dentro de mim, roubando todo o espaço e meus gemidos se tornavam mais constantes.

Com as mãos apoiadas em seus ombros, eu aumentei a velocidade das investidas e ele mordeu o bico do meu seio.

_" __Porra "_

_"__Adoro essa sua mente suja "-_ fui agraciada com esse comentário e olhei bem em seus olhos.

_" __Goze comigo "_– isso foi a ultima coisa que me dei conta, antes de ele me empurrar para a outro lado da banheira e ficar praticamente em cima de mim. Minhas pernas contornaram seu quadril e se prenderam, fazendo com que ele chegasse mais perto ainda.

Bastaram mais três investidas, apenas três e eu senti aquele esquecimento surgir dentro de meu ventre e percorrer em segundos por todo meu corpo.

Fui despertada do meu estado letárgico por beijinhos carinhosos por todo o rosto. Eu sorri e abri os olhos.

– É melhor nós sairmos, to mundo novo pra virar maracujá de gaveta.

– Claro, novíssimo, só tem 108 anos. – eu disse irônicamente, enquanto saia da banheira e tomava cuidado para não escorregar na água espalhada pelo chão.

– Sou mesmo, você se assustaria com a idade de Carlisle.

– Prefiro permanecer não assustada. – comentei, pegando o roupão e me cobrindo.

[...]

– Perae, você e Edward estão...?

– É óbvio Rose! Ta certo, eu fico bem mal depois, mas na hora...o que eu posso fazer? Não dá pra ignorar que Edward é bem...pegável. – eu comentei dando de ombros.

– Pegável? Só pegável? Aquele cara é uma delícia, é como se fosse Oregon reencarnado!

– Você realmente acredita nesse Deus? Fala sério Rose.

– Você entendeu aonde eu quis chegar. E temos que falar sobre seus desentendimentos com Alice. Ela não tem culpa de nada Bella. Por favor, não a trate mal!

– Eu não a trato mal! A culpa não é minha se eu e ela temos opiniões muito diferentes.

– Eu sei, mas por favor, manere um pouco.

– Ok ok. E...como andam as coisas entre você e Emmet?

– Não andam! Já faz meses que eu não o vejo. Tenho certeza que tem dedo de Edward no meio. Emmet não passaria a me ignorar do nada.

Eu terminei meu Milk shake de ovomaltine e me encostei na cadeira da lanchonete.

– Se você quiser, eu posso conversar com ele.

– Não, não se meta nisso. Você já tem muitos problemas com o que se preocupar.

– Isso é verdade. Preciso descobrir porque foi que Edward matou meus pais, pra início de conversa.

– Já faz tanto tempo...mas eu conheço alguém que sabe. Na verdade, foi ela que me disse que foi Edward que matou Renée e Charlie, o problema é irmos falar com ela sem Edward descobrir.

– Ela é o que? Humana? Vampira?

– Nenhum nem outro, ela é uma bruxa, chama-se Pérola. E ela vive junto com uns transmorfos perto da fronteira com a Europa Oriental.

– Ajudou muito.

– Hey, eu sei como encontrá-la. Não se preocupe, nós vamos fuçar seu passado até encontrar os motivos.

– Eu espero que sim. Eu preciso saber, eu sinto que devo isso a eles.

– Seus pais não querem que você se dê mal Bella.

– Não sou eu que vou me dar Rose. Pode acreditar. Me vingar? Eu jamais poderia fazer isso, mas eu quero justiça e Edward me deve isso.

Minha prima concordou com a cabeça e continuou a comer seu brownie de chocolate com castanhas. O aspecto parecia delicioso, mas eu tinha me entupido de Milkshake, não entrava mais nada.

**# Narrador #**

Emmet Cullen entrou em seu Mercedes e se dirigiu até o apartamento de sua irmã Alice, ela lhe enviara uma mensagem a três minutos, dizendo que precisava falar com ele pessoalmente.

O homem estava encabulado, geralmente sua irmã sempre tinha algo grave a dizer, como na vez em que ela viu que Bella ia pegar pneumonia, e todos se viraram para impedir que o pior acontecesse.

Ele cruzou a avenida e parou no sinal vermelho, seus dedos impacientes tamborilavam no volante e sua cabeça se mexia ao som da música que ecoava pelo rádio. AC/DC era sua banda favorita.

O sinal passou a ficar verde e ele arrancou, tendo em vista que Alice odiava esperar. Foi em uma fração de segundos, quando um corpo atingiu seu carro e ele freou com brusquidão. Assustado, ligou pisca-alerta e saiu do carro. Indo até onde uma mulher jazia jogada no chão.

– Oh meus deuses...mas que merda! Hey...ta me escutando? – ele perguntou, cutucando a mulher.

Ela começou a se mexer, com alguma dificuldade e levantou o suficiente para olhar em seu rosto.

– Sim, eu o estou escutando. A propósito, preciso saber o nome do meu assassino.

– Você não está morta! – ele acusou, mas não conseguiu sentir raiva dela, não enquanto se via perdido em seus olhos. – Meu nome é Emmet.

– Que péssima apresentação, a propósito, meu nome é Leah.

**# Bella Swan #**

– Jasper! Precisamos falar com você! – Eu disse assim que o vi.

Eram 4 horas da tarde, mas seu restaurante continuava cheio. O cara realmente era uma fera na cozinha. Ele olhou para nós duas e sorriu, colocando um pano de prato em seu ombro. Que...comum.

– Claro, vamos para o meu escritório.

– Ah, você tem escritório? Que gay Jazz.

– Cala a boca Rose Neurose! – ele disse seu apelido rindo.

Nós fomos até o escritório dele. Era um espaço pequeno e bem organizado. Típico de Jasper.

– Sim, do que se trata?

– Você é casado? – Rose perguntou de cara.

– Não.

– Namorando?

– Não.

– De enrolação?

– Rose, qual é a das perguntas idiotas?

– É que eu tenho uma amiga que está super afim de você.

Imediatamente Jasper olhou para mim incrédulo e eu logo tratei de argumentar.

– Não, eu não! Não que você não seja atraente Jazz, na verdade você é bem bonito e tudo mais...

– Bella... – Rose falou rindo e eu calei a boca. – Não Jazz, não é a Bella, ela se chama Alice e...é um tanto diferente.

– Escutem, eu gosto muito das duas e tenho muita consideração por vocês, mas eu não me sinto nem um pouco confortável para deixá-las por dentro da minha vida amorosa e bancarem o meu cupido. – Jasper tratou logo de dizer.

– Não Jazz, não é isso...

– E essa Alice, seja ela quem for, não faz o meu tipo.

– OMG, você é gay?

– QUE? Porra, claro que não! Sou muito é homem, mas é que no momento, eu estou apaixonado por uma pessoa, e não quero me envolver com mais ninguém que não seja ela.

– Mas você disse que não está...

– E não estou Rose! Mas não quero me envolver, entendeu? Essa Alice, façam o favor de dizerem a ela que o Jasper aqui não está disponível.

– Ok ok Sr. Nervosinho, e nós podemos saber quem é a sortuda que possui seu coração?

– Eu não sei muito sobre ela...mas sei que ela é linda, baixinha, os cabelos são negros e curtos, e ela é tão miudinha, é perfeita para mim...

– OH PUTA QUE PARIU! – Rose gritou e eu caí na gargalhada.

É, eu estava rindo, rindo muito. Melhor rir do que chorar. Porque quando Alice e Jasper se conhecessem de verdade...a merda iria feder e não era eu que iria querer estar ali para cheirar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiz um capítulo menos depressivo pra descontrair. Preciso cuidar das minhas leitoras antes que todo mundo comece a querer se suicidar com tanto drama. Pior que novela mexicana!<strong>  
><strong>Enfim, Bom, percebi que tem muitas pessoas com dúvidas, e eu não acho uma boa idéia responder pelos reviews porque eu nunca sei se o povo leu ou não. E aqui eu já mato a curiosidade de todos.<strong>  
><strong>Para quem perguntou se todos os humanos sabem sobre os vampiros, lobisomens e etc. A resposta é não. Há sim, alguns humanos ligados a eles, como é o caso da Bella e da Rose, mas eles se mantem em segredo quase sempre. <strong>  
><strong>Sobre a características dos meus vampiros e lobisomens serem diferentes, eu acho que já deu pra perceber um pouquinho, mas se não conseguiram, vou dar uma rápida resumida.<strong>  
><strong>Os meus vampiros são divididos entre os integrantes da Primeiras Famílias e os civis. Os vampiros civis, que são os comuns, possuem aversão ao sol e não tem poderes nenhum. Já os nobres, que são os que fazem parte das Primeiras Famílias conseguem sobreviver por um tempo debaixo do sol, podem comer comida de humanos, mas ainda precisam de sangue para sobreviverem e muitos possuem poderes.<strong>  
><strong>E bom...eu ainda vou aprofundar mais a história entre vampiros e seus relacionamentos com humanos e sobre como é a sociedade deles. Mas deixo claro que a sociedade é muito patriarcal. Tanto que existem vampiros que possuem mais de uma mulher e tudo mais. Rose e Bella ficaram daquele jeito ao falar do humano para a Alice. Porque pelo fato dela ter sangue nobre, é de se esperar que ela se case com alguém que também faça parte de uma das Primeiras Famílias. Casamentos entre vampiros e humanos são tabu. Os vampiros podem sim transformar humanos em vampiros, mas isso ainda não é muito bem visto na sociedade deles.<strong>  
><strong>Deixa eu parar por aqui, daqui a pouco essa nota final vai ser maior que o capítulo.<strong>  
><strong>Comentem hein!<strong>  
><strong>Beijos da Mah e até a próxima!<strong>


	10. Indecisão

**# Bella Swan #**

– Com meia ou sem meia? – eu perguntei para Edward, pondo minha perna em cima da cama.

Ele olhou para mim com a testa franzida e desceu o olhar para minha perna.

– Sem.

– Ok então.

Eu joguei a meia-calça rosa no chão, e pus o vestido. Ele tinha um tecido muito confortável, que se moldava bem ao meu corpo. Calcei uma sandália de tiras e vislumbrei minhas unhas pintadas de rosa cintilante.

Sentei de frente da minha penteadeira e olhei por um longo tempo pro meu cabelo. Ele caia em alguns cachos por meu colo e coluna. Mas o que me revoltava era a franja rebelde que ficava no meu rosto.

Abri a gaveta e peguei alguns grampos, separei a franja e a coloquei para trás, prendendo com grampos. Enrolei algumas pontas no dedo e fiz mais alguns cachos, sabendo que até o final da noite, tudo estaria desfeito.

Catei um brilho labial e passei, apenas para dar um pouco de brilho em meus lábios. Borrifei um pouco de perfume e levantei.

Edward estava de frente pro espelho, brigando com a gravata e eu ri.

– Precisa de ajuda?

– Com certeza. – ele respondeu, virando para mim.

Eu olhei para ele e ajeitei sua gravata, colocando-a certinho.

– Precisamos ir.

– Estou curioso para provar a comida, desse cozinheiro que você contratou.

– Tenho certeza que você vai adorar. Pedi a Jasper que preparasse aquela carne ao molho madeira que você adora. E providenciei para que trocassem o vinho por sangue. – pisquei, enquanto saíamos do nosso quarto.

– Até para mim?

– Inclusive a você.

Ele entrelaçou sua mão na minha e descemos as escadas, vendo que os convidados já estavam na mesa. Edward sentou-se na cadeira principal, Esme estava ao seu lado e eu me sentei na frente dela.

– Boa noite a todos. – Edward disse e todos repetiram. – Que os deuses abençoem nossa ceia.

– Assim seja. – nós dissemos.

As serviçais entraram e depositaram travessas e mais travessas de comida em nossa mesa. Eu peguei um pouco de arroz e carne com molho, me servindo de vinho em seguida – vinho de verdade.

Todos se serviram e quando eu vi, já estavam elogiando a comida, perguntando quem era o cozinheiro e querendo saber como faziam para contratá-lo. Rose olhou para mim e sorriu maliciosa. Alice do meu lado, comia feliz e até cantarolava.

Por um lado eu estava feliz, porque eles iriam se conhecer. Por outro, vinha aquele receio. Alice era uma vampira, da mais alta classe e Jasper era um mero humano, com excelentes dotes culinários e nada mais.

Edward começou a conversar com Esme, Carlisle e Emmet, e Rose veio sentar perto de mim e Alice.

– Essa comida estava divina!

– Pois é, o Jazz é perfeito na cozinha. – Rose comentou, olhando para mim e sorrindo.

Eu praticamente mastigava meus lábios inferiores de tanto nervosismo. Edward permanecia ao meu lado, mas sua atenção estava focada em seus tios e primo.

– Você quer conhecer o cozinheiro? – eu perguntei para Alice, que bebericava sua taça de _vinho_.

– Claro!

Nós três levantamos da mesa e eu pus a mão no ombro de Edward, antes de irmos até a cozinha.

Todas as mulheres estavam ocupadas, com a sobremesa, enquanto Jasper estava virado para nós, com sua roupa branca e suas mãos ocupadas mexendo uma panela de chocolate.

– Jazz... – eu chamei e ele virou-se.

Senti Alice arfar do meu lado e ele congelou ao olhar para ela.

Eu e Rose nos olhamos e achamos melhor sair da cozinha.

– Vamos para o jardim! – eu falei, entrando em um dos corredores e abrindo a porta que dava para o jardim. Ele estava todo iluminado e bem perfumado.

– Você vai para a festa dos Burke?

– Sim, me convidaram. Por causa de você.

– É, pelo menos eu vou ter companhia. Alice tem muitas amigas nobres e vai tentar me empurrar para elas, eu não vou me sentir nem um pouco confortável.

– Sem problemas, a gente se diverte. Acho que vou levar Jasper como meu acompanhante. – Rose comentou irônica e eu olhei feio para ela.

– Rose, foi uma peleja eu conseguir que Edward aceitasse um humano aqui em casa, Jasper não sabe de nada, é perigoso. E lá, vai estar todas as Primeiras Famílias, você sabe como aquele pessoal é todo preconceituoso e tradicionalista. Eles não gostam nem de mim, quanto mais de Jasper.

– Inveja, conhece?

– Conheço e prefiro evitá-la. Tenho certeza que você possui muitos contatos, vá com alguém. E lá, nós nos falamos.

– Sim senhora.

Nós fomos caminhando até chegar em uma fonte, onde um anjo permanecia em cima, segurando um violino e a água saía de sua boca.

– Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente. – me escutei murmurando.

– Eu também. A gente poderia estar fazendo alguma faculdade agora, estaríamos planejando algum investimento e quem sabe você já teria encontrado o amor de sua vida. – Rose respondeu, cálida.

– E você? O amor de sua vida?

– Amor não é para mim Bella. O homem pelo qual eu nutro algum sentimento, praticamente me ignora.

– Eu poderia conversar com Emmet...

– Não fará diferença. E também, deixa pra la...Está no meu destino servir aos outros e quanto a você, tome cuidado com o que planejas Bella, sabe que pode contar comigo, mas Edward está de olho.

– Eu sei Rose. Eu não tenho feito nada ultimamente sabe. Estou deixando quieto. Ao mesmo tempo que eu quero fazer algo, eu tento me assegurar de que permanecendo a lado de Edward, nada vai acontecer. Quero dizer, ele me trata bem, se importa.

– É, mas vai chegar a hora em que ele irá precisar assumir o trono, e para isso terá que se casar com uma vampira Bella, e até agora...você continua humana.

– Talvez seja isso. Talvez ele conheça alguém e eu vire passado. Então não fará mais diferença alguma.

– Ou então, ele esteja esperando o momento certo pra conversar com você...a respeito da transformação. Não importa o que ele fez no passado Bella, eu acho que...ele de alguma forma, gosta de você e está se redimindo.

– Eu não sei o que esperar de Edward.

– Ninguém sabe, mas me conte...como está as consultas com a tal da psicanalista?

– Ela é legal, mas as vezes me fala coisas que eu não sinto vontade de ouvir. Ela cisma que eu tenho que esquecer o passado e seguir em frente.

– As vezes eu concordo com ela.

Nós ouvimos um farfalhar e logo Edward se aproximava de nós.

– Rosalie. – ele disse educadamente, mas eu podia ver a desconfiança em seus olhos.

– Olá Edward. – ela respondeu.

– Bella, vamos entrar? Está frio aqui fora.

– Tenho certeza que quando ela quiser entrar, ela irá. – Rose respondeu por mim.

– Tenho certeza que me dirigi a Isabella e não a você.

E o clima ficou tenso e em silêncio e eu resolvi levantar e segurar a mão de Edward.

– Tudo vem, vamos entrar. – eu murmurei, sorrindo sem graça para ele.

Ele me abraçou com força e olhou duro para Rose, entrando no Palácio comigo logo em seguida.

A inimizade entre os dois ficava cada vez mais palpável.

Eu pensei que iríamos direto para a sala de jantar, mas ao invés disso, Edward abriu uma porta qualquer e nos trancou la dentro.

– Mas o que...?

E rapidamente eu fui calada, quando seus lábios chocaram-se com força contra minha boca.

Eu gemi e minhas mãos subiram para seu cabelo, enquanto abria espaço para sua língua passar.

Nosso beijo se tornou ávido e apaixonado, e eu sentia as mãos de Edward me apertando e passando em todo meu corpo. A parede estava presente, atrás de mim. Mas tudo que eu sentia era ele.

Nossas pernas meio que se entrelaçaram e eu quase tropecei, fazendo com que Edward cessasse o beijo e colocasse sua testa na minha. Eu abri os olhos e vi que ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, respirando fundo.

– Você está todo bagunçado. – comentei sorrindo e ele abriu os olhos.

– Eu já demonstrei meu desconforto quando te vejo perto de Rosalie?

– Sim, e eu volto a repetir. Rose é minha prima, a única pessoa da minha família e é minha melhor amiga.

– Você poderia conhecer algumas mulheres de sua idade, que fazem parte de uma das Primeiras Famílias.

– Elas me odeiam Edward, e você sabe disso. Elas vivem se engalfinhando e competindo, pra verem quem será a escolhida por você a assumir o trono contigo.

Ele riu debochado.

– Coitadas. Minha escolha já foi feita a muito tempo.

– Ah é? – eu provoquei – E quem foi a escolhida?

– Em breve você saberá. – ele respondeu piscando e abriu a porta para que nós saíssemos.

Aquilo mexeu comigo. Edward não seria sádico o suficiente para me apresentar a mulher com quem ele se casaria...ou seria?

Eu deveria estar feliz, casar com uma vampira, significaria que Edward não iria mais precisar de mim. Mas uma estranha sensação tomou conta de mim, e mais do que nunca, eu queria mostrar a todos que Edward, de alguma forma, pertencia a mim e que não seria nada fácil me separarem dele.

Eu me aferrei mais a ele, e ele me abraçou enquanto entrávamos na sala.

Edward era a pessoa mais imprevisível que eu já conhecera na vida, uma caixinha de surpresas.

– Edward! A quanto tempo não nos vemos! – uma vampira disse exasperada assim que entramos na sala.

– Tanya? O que você faz aqui?


	11. Inesperado

**# Bella Swan #**

– Quem é essa mulher? – eu sussurrei para só ele ouvir, e ele apertou um pouquinho nosso abraço.

– Eu vim aqui para te ver querido. Beatrice me contou que sua... _Sgiah_ tinha voltado e eu precisava ver com meus próprios olhos. Bom... Realmente Edward, achei que você tinha um pouco mais de classe.

– O que? – eu perguntei mal me contendo.

Quem essa mulher pensava que era para entrar na _minha_ casa e falar de mim desse modo?

Todos na sala ficaram calados. Esme estava segurando o braço de Carlisle e Emmett ficou parado, atrás dela, olhando duramente para a tal da Tanya.

– Sabe querida, não me leve a mal, mas homens como Edward precisam de algo mais... Sofisticado.

– Tanya, já chega! – Edward falou sério.

– É bom mesmo que ela pare, porque senão eu perco o mínimo de sofisticação que tenho e parto a cara dela! – eu falei nervosa e vi Rose se aproximar.

Ela olhou confusa para a cena, mas deve ter entendido que algo estava muito errado e se pôs do meu lado.

A vampira apenas olhou para Edward e sorriu praticamente me ignorando.

– Precisamos conversar querido... Estou morrendo de saudades, você nunca mais me procurou.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água, eu me separei de Edward e avancei um passo, bem no momento em que tanto ele quanto Rose me puxavam para trás.

– Srta. Zsezar, eu acho melhor você se retirar. – Esme falou, como uma perfeita Rainha, mantendo a compostura que eu não tinha naquele momento.

– Eu prefiro falar com Edward antes, é importante! – ela admitiu, batendo os pés no chão como uma criancinha mimada.

– O que quer que você tenha que falar, fale aqui e se retire depois. – ele respondeu, apertando meu braço.

– Tem certeza?

– Fale logo Tanya.

– Eu estou grávida querido, e tenho certeza que a criança é sua.

**# Pov Narrador #**

– Oh meu Deus, algo aconteceu Jacob! – Emilly falou, entrando rápido na cabana do líder.

– Mas que... O que houve agora?

– Driade acabou de mandar uma mensagem. Uma vampira apareceu no palácio e acabou de dizer que está esperando um filho de Edward Cullen.

– Não brinca... Mas isso é melhor do que eu imaginava. Sinceramente Emy, aquele sanguessuga está facilitando demais as coisas. Imagine o quão revoltada a Isabella ficará.

– Eu acho que esse é o momento certo de você falar com ela, Jacob.

– Concordo! Chame Cody e Collin, avise-os para preparar as coisas, estaremos partindo ao amanhecer.

Ela assentiu e se retirou, voltando para casa e encontrando Leah.

– Prontinho! Emmet Cullen já está caidinho por mim. Vamos jantar amanhã!

– Driade me contou que ele nutre sentimentos por uma humana...

– Você sabe quem é Emilly, é a tal da Rose, mas não se preocupe, eu faço ele esquecer dela rapidinho!

Leah gargalhou e subiu a escada que dava pro seu quarto, ela olhou para Emilly, que estava na cozinha, embaixo dela.

– Juro que quando eu assumir o trono com Jake, vou fazer questão de ter um quarto do tamanho da Alemanha toda só pra mim.

– Não está querendo demais não?

– Eu posso Emilly. Você está falando com a futura rainha! E fala sério, você não se incomoda de dividir um sofá-cama com Sam e acordar olhando pro fogão?

– Sim, mas eu serei um pouco mais humilde!

– Afinal, o que tanto você conversava com Jacob?

– Notícias do palácio. Apareceu uma vampira dizendo-se estar grávida de Edward.

– E é verdade?

– E o que importa Leah? O importante é que eu tenho certeza que Bella não vai ficar nem um pouco contente com isso.

– Bella hein...já a chama pelo apelido.

– Não vou ser eu a responsável pela prisão dela? Tenho que conhecê-la melhor.

– Que seja e, por favor, faça aquela garota sofrer bastante.

– Com certeza, em pensar que ela é responsável por toda a nossa miséria.

– Você realmente acha? Quero dizer, ela é tão insignificante...

– Se ela não estivesse ligada a Edward, Jacob já teria sido o rei há muito tempo.

– Ainda não entendo porque ela não pode morrer.

– Isso é um assunto muito delicado Leah, nem eu sei de tudo. Só quem sabe mesmo é Jacob... E Edward.

– Então eles realmente chegaram a se conhecer?

– Sim, logo que a menina fez 15 anos.

**# Pov Alice #**

– Então... Seu nome é Alice? – ele perguntou, com um curto sorriso.

– É o que está escrito na minha certidão de nascimento, identidade e no meu cartão de crédito da MasterCard! – eu comentei rindo, mas me calei ao ver que ele não tinha achado graça nenhuma. Pense em algo de interessante pra falar Alice!

– Eu juro que te vi... Quero dizer, eu posso ter certeza que já vi seu rosto antes, mas eu nunca te conheci assim antes... Ai, eu não sei explicar.

– Eu te entendo. – ele respondeu.

– Alice! Vamos para casa. – escutei mamãe dizer, surgindo atrás de mim.

– Mas... Eu estou conversando com o Jas...

– Alice, agora! – ela disse exaltada e eu me calei. Esme quase nunca ficava nervosa, então eu não deveria desafiá-la. Algo ruim tinha acontecido.

Mamãe segurou minha mão e me puxou pelo corredor, eu olhei para Jasper uma ultima vez antes de desaparecer.

– O que houve?

– Lembra de Tanya?

– Tanya... Tanya... Ah sim! Aquela mulher com quem Edward se relacionou por algum tempo, o que tem ela?

– Ela surgiu, e disse que está grávida.

– E esse não é de Edward, é?

– Dizendo ela que sim.

– Oh Meus Deuses, a Bella deve ta querendo matar, ela e o Edward.

– Carlisle e Edward estão conversando com Tanya, tentando descobrir se ela está mentindo ou não. Mas aquela mulher não apareceria aqui dizendo isso se de fato não estivesse grávida.

– O filho pode não ser de Edward.

– Mas também pode ser. Eles passavam algum tempo de qualidade juntos...

– Ai caramba. Mas não é difícil descobrir se é ou não dele. Mas e quanto a Bella?

– Alice, Bella não é nada mais que uma Sgiah, ela não exerce nenhum direito sobre Edward ou qualquer um. Se Edward deu a ela esse poder, ele terá de tirá-lo. E se ele planejava transformá-la e se casar com ela, bom... Ele vai ter que repensar seus planos, porque conhecendo ela como conhecemos, duvido muito que ela aceitará se casar com ele, se estiver tendo filho com outra.

– Volto a repetir, essa criança pode não ser dele.

– Você tem certeza?

– Não.

–Então pronto. E quem era aquele humano com quem estavas conversando?

– Ah... Ele era o cozinheiro, estava elogiando pelo excelente jantar!

– Sei... Tome cuidado com o que fazes Alice, não queremos dar a outros motivos para comentar de nós.

– Sim senhora mamãe.

– Nós vamos para casa, Carlisle vai depois que se resolver com essa mulher.

– Mas o que nós sabemos dessa Tanya?

– Não passa de uma aproveitadora. Só se envolve com homens de alto nível, não tem mais valor que uma meretriz como Rosalie Halle.

– Mãe... Ela não é uma meretriz...

– Você tem certeza disso Alice?

– Não. – eu murmurei sem graça.

Assim que saímos, vários mustash vieram a nosso encontro, abriram a porta do carro e saímos. Esme era a rainha-assumista, o que fazia ela ter tanto poder quanto Edward, que só poderia assumir o trono de vez, depois que se casasse.

Nós poderíamos muito bem morar aqui no palácio, mas nós preferíamos morar num apartamento de 5 andares, todo pertencente a nós, que ficava no centro de Viena. Era um lugar repleto de humanos, o que nos dava a segurança de nenhum inimigo tentar atacar-nos sem chamar muita atenção.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para meu quarto. Joguei-me na cama e agarrei um travesseiro em formato de coração.

Jasper existia! Ele era de verdade, de carne e osso, mas sangue humano corria em suas veias, o que tornava impossível nosso amor.

**# Bella Swan #**

– Então era ela? A sua "escolhida" para se casar? Porque não me disse antes Edward? Porque simplesmente não me jogou na lama e trouxe ela de vez para dentro desta casa? Afinal... Você permitiu que ela se deitasse na NOSSA cama?

– Bella, se acalme! – Rose falou ao meu lado. Mas simplesmente não dava para se acalmar.

Nesse momento, eu estava trancada dentro da biblioteca, com Edward e Rose, enquanto Carlisle examinava aquela... Promíscua!

E o pior! Eu nem podia bater nela, porque a filha da mãe estava grávida!

– Eu e Tanya nos relacionamos algumas vezes, nesses dois anos que você fora. Eu nunca trouxe ela para dentro dessa casa. E obvio que não Isabella, eu nem me lembrava mais dela.

– Ah sim, é isso que vai acontecer comigo também? Você usa e depois esquece?

– Isabella você está fora de si!

– E NÃO É PARA ESTAR? TEM UMA MULHER, DO OUTRO LADO DA PAREDE, QUE ESTÁ GRÁVIDA DE VOCÊ E CLARAMENTE NÃO ME SUPORTA!

– Se eu fosse assim Isabella, eu poderia muito bem ter cortado meu laço com você, no momento em que você partiu e deixou aquela maldita carta. Eu poderia ter encontrado outra mulher, muito mais disposta a ter o posto que você tem!

– Posto? Eu sou mais uma escrava do que outra coisa! Só faltam as algemas e o chicote!

– Isabella, calma! – Rose grunhiu mais uma vez, do meu lado.

Mas não dava para ter calma.

– Eu quero um fim Edward. Agora!

– Do que você está falando?

– Você sabe do que eu to falando! Eu sei o que eu quero Edward. Eu sempre soube. – respondi.

– Então diga, diga as palavras que eu quero ouvir Isabella. – ele grunhiu.

– Eu. Quero. Minha. Liberdade. – falei pausadamente, sentindo minhas entranhas se apertarem dentro de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeee, três capítulos de uma só vez. Isso é motivo para comemoração não acham?<strong>

**Se existe alguem aqui revoltado e querendo matar a Tanya, que levante o braço : o/**  
><strong>Mas acalmem-se! Tudo tem um motivo!<strong>  
><strong>E...a merda fedeu, será que o Edward vai acatar o pedido da Bella?<strong>  
><strong>Querem saber? Comentem!<strong>  
><strong>E fantasminhas, saiam das trevas e venham para a luz, aqui é bacana!<strong>  
><strong>Beijos da Mah<strong>


	12. Poço de Confusão

**# Bella Swan #**

– Rose, deixo-nos sozinhos por favor! – Edward disse com a voz calma e Rose hesitou alguns instantes, antes de suspirar e sair da biblioteca.

Eu desmoronei em uma poltrona qualquer e comecei a chorar.

– Bella, não faça isso. – ele sussurrou, estava agachado, do meu lado.

– Você não sabe o que eu pretendo fazer. – disse tentando conter as lágrimas. – Não faz idéia.

– É por isso que eu estou te implorando Bella, tenho medo de aonde você pode chegar. Não acabe com tudo o que temos!

– E o que nós temos Edward? – eu disse, com uma voz exaltada. – Me diz o que nós temos, porque eu não faço a mínima idéia.

Ele fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente, tudo que eu via ali era confusão. Ele não se encontrava em melhor estado que eu, mas no momento, a minha confusão era tamanha, que eu não me aventurava a me por no lugar dele.

– Essa mulher apareceu aqui, dizendo que está grávida de você e pelo visto é algo recente, porque eu já estou aqui a quase 6 meses e a barriga dela ainda nem cresceu.

– Não,não! Eu lhe juro, eu tive sim um envolvimento com Tanya, na época em que você estava fora, nós nos víamos algumas vezes no apartamento dela e era só. Mas alguns dias antes de você voltar até, eu parei de procurá-la Bella, lhe juro.

– Pessoas que juram mentem Edward.

– Você sabe que eu não to mentindo. – ele disse, me obrigando a olhar em seus olhos.

– Você não vai se desfazer de mim? – eu me perguntei, querendo testá-lo, mas minha voz saiu em um tom muito diferente, como se eu fosse uma criança e meus pais acabassem de confirmar que iriam viajar e me levariam com eles.

– Não é de meu desejo. Nunca foi. Se você pedir três vezes para que eu lhe liberte, eu não poderei lhe negar. Você conhece as regras, essa foi a primeira, Bella por favor, não peça novamente. – ele disse quase desesperado.

– Você ainda não me explicou como essa mulher pode estar grávida se você está jurando que não vê ela a algum tempo.

– Gravidez de vampiras são diferentes, elas duram 18 meses e a barriga só começa a aparecer depois do décimo mês. Mas isso não muda nada. Eu me cuidei e tenho certeza disso.

Eu ri debochada. Ou ele era um idiota ou era muito ingênuo. Até eu poderia reconhecer aquele golpe.

– Ela não surgiria aqui, do nada, se não tivesse a certeza de quem é o pai desta criança Edward.

– Nunca foi minha intenção engravidá-la, longe disso! Bella, por Deus me ouça, a única mulher na vida com quem eu gostaria de ter filhos é...

– Edward! Eu consegui fazer com que Tanya fosse embora! – Carlisle nos interrompeu, adentrando a biblioteca.

Edward se levantou e eu tentei enxugar as lágrimas com a manga do vestido.

– Mas ela está grávida mesmo?

– Sim, cerca de 8 meses. Ela voltou para a casa dela, mas isso não significa que ela não voltará e você sabe disso.

– Ela não está mentindo. – Edward disse. – Eu entrei em sua mente antes que ela entrasse no carro. Esse bebê realmente é meu.

Eu levantei da poltrona e corri dali. Ignorei os chamados de Edward, de Carlisle e até de Rose que estava do lado de fora. Eu subi as escadas e me tranquei no quarto. Olhei para o banheiro e me dirigi até lá, mas parei dois passos antes da porta e olhei fixamente para ela.

Entrar ali, sozinha, no estado em que eu me encontrava, significava que eu voltaria a algumas semanas atrás. Eu voltaria a me cortar e isso acabaria comigo, de novo.

Mas afinal, de quantas formas um coração pode ser destroçado e continuar batendo?

Fechei os olhos e permiti que as insistentes lágrimas caíssem novamente, quando dei por mim, eu estava sentada, em cima do tapete, com as mãos apoiando todo o meu tronco.

Não importava o quanto eu tentasse mudar o que sentia ou o que eu queria, sempre surgiria algo ou alguém, para me lembrar que ficar com Edward e tentar ser feliz ao lado dele, não era para mim.

Não tardou muito e meu choro se tornou pranto, com soluços que faziam todo meu corpo balançar em profundos espasmos. Logo depois, meus braços não tinham mais forças para se sustentar e eu estava deitada no tapete, o choro tinha cessado, já não haviam lágrimas para cair e eu permanecia inerte, que nem uma retardada, olhando para o teto cheio de pinturas Greco-romanas , sem pensar em nada.

Tudo que eu queria nesse momento era sumir...me tornar matéria obsoleta, ainda não projetada nesse meio astral.

**# Edward Cullen #**

– O que você fará agora filho?

– Eu não sei Carlisle, isso me pegou de surpresa como pegou a todos. Mas eu sei o que eu não farei, me casar com Tanya por conta dessa criança. Eu assumirei, mas de forma alguma voltarei a me envolver com ela...

– E quanto a Bella? Ela não está nem um pouco conformada com essa decisão.

Eu poderia dizer a Carlisle que ela pediu a liberdade, uma vez. Mas isto acabaria comigo, porque eu estaria tornando público algo que nunca deveria ter ocorrido. Eu poderia dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas agora, eu podia enxergar bem e com clareza, que as coisas nunca estiveram bem.

– Eu não sei. Eu só sei que não quero perdê-la...de novo.

– Então faça o que é certo. Quando você vai contar a ela a verdade Edward? Sobre os pais dela?

– Logo. Isabella está muito revoltada, e eu só posso alcançar a mente dela de modo superficial, além disso, Rosalie insiste em ficar perto de Bella toda vez que está perto de mim. Ela sabe que eu poderia invadir a mente dela e descobrir os motivos que levaram Bella a fugir, dois anos atrás.

– Talvez Bella tenha descoberto...

Eu olhei para meu tio por um longo momento, absorvendo todas as teorias que Carlisle tinha imaginado.

– Não, ela não descobriu. Se ela tivesse descoberto...

– Eu sei, Jacob não tentaria mais...

– Deixa pra lá. Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora Carlisle.

– Tudo bem, mas devo avisá-lo, que mais esse escândalo sobre esse filho...que você terá. Eu não diria bastardo, uma vez que você é legalmente solteiro. Mas enfim, as Primeiras Famílias não ficarão nada contentes com isso.

– Pouco me importo com o que eles pensam sobre isso. É a minha vida privada, quem deve ter alguma opinião sobre ela sou eu, e as pessoas diretamente envolvidas. E para deixar claro, legalmente, estou comprometido com Isabella Marie Swan, e avise a Esme quando chegar em casa, que se ela não resolver logo esse problema com os lobisomens, eu baixo um decreto e assumo o trono antes mesmo de me casar.

– Você não seria...

– É claro que eu seria tio. E o senhor sabe muito bem disso. Já estou é cansado de abaixar a minha cabeça para aqueles arrogantes e praticamente controlar minha vida pra sair do modo que eles querem. Avise a titia para resolver isso...ou eu vou resolver do meu modo. Boa noite! – eu falei, saindo da biblioteca e indo em direção a escada, quando o forte cheiro me atingiu.

Eu já havia sentido aquele cheiro antes, em alguns chás que Bella tomava. Era horrível, mas ela gostava, então eu não falava nada.

Segui o rastro e cheguei até um quarto do palácio, onde havia apenas uma mesa, uma cadeira, um jarro com água e muitas folhas daquela erva.

Surpreso, eu olhei para o lado, onde vi Rosalie desmaiada.

E o forte cheiro impregnava o local.

– Carlisle! – eu gritei, e em segundos ele estava do meu lado.

Com o braço, ele cobria o nariz e correu até Rosalie, eu o ajudei a trazê-la para fora.

Nós fechamos a porta, e o cheiro se dissipou. Era por isso que eu estava sentindo-o só agora. Rosalie bisbilhoteira como era, abriu e liberou o odor.

– O que era aquilo? – eu perguntei, assim que levamos Rose até uma sala reservada onde tinha alguns equipamentos médicos.

Carlisle avaliava sua pressão e respiração.

– Aquilo é uma erva usava pelas antigas bruxas da Escócia, pelo que eu sei, quando transformado em pó e misturado com bebidas, é um forte composto depreciativo e alucinógeno. Quando queimada e liberada aquela fumaça, vem junto o forte odor, que como você viu, adentra as vias áreas e pode matar em questão de minutos. – ele respondeu.

– Rosalie vai ficar bem?

– Possivelmente, precisará ficar em repouso e sob constante observação. Um pouco de inalação lhe fará bem.

– Mas de onde veio essa erva?

– Era o que eu estava tentando lhe dizer desde que pus os pés aqui esta noite Edward. Alguns mustash interceptaram mensagens dos transmorfos daqui. Tudo indica que temos um espião entre nós.

– Rosalie?

– Não vejo como, ela não tem conhecimento e...

– Rosalie conhece muita gente Carlisle, e talvez causar a fuga de Bella fizesse parte do plano...

– Edward, pode ser que Rose não...

– Ela poderia estar usando a droga e dando a Bella e agora acabou se acidentando e...

– Edward já chega! Eu não vou permitir que a raiva que você tem por essa moça lhe cegue! Rosalie não tem culpa de nada. Esse composto só é ativado com sangue de transmorfo e sangue fresco. Está mais do que claro que Rosalie é humana.

Eu me encostei na parede branca da sala e cruzei os braços, olhando ela desacordada na maca.

Não importava o que fosse, eu jamais perdoaria Rosalie por ter ajudado Bella a fugir e nunca permitiria que ela pusesse as garras em Emmet. Rosalie não passava de uma meretriz, que não merecia sequer entrar neste palácio.

– Eu vou ver Bella. Amanhã bem cedo, nos encontramos para falar sobre esse suposto espião.

Ele assentiu e continuou examinando Rosalie.

Eu subi as escadas e vi que a porta do _nosso_ quarto estava trancada. Eu suspirei e forcei a fechadura, que se abriu com um clique. Encontrei Bella numa cena caótica, jogada no chão do quarto, olhando fixamente para o teto.

– Você está consciente?

Ela se virou e me olhou. Seus doces olhos castanhos era um poço sem fundo de confusão, e eu senti meu coração se apertar por dentro. Por que Bella simplesmente não podia me amar?

– Estou sim. – ela sussurrou, levantando-se e indo em direção a nossa cama. – Você não vem deitar também?

– Bella não ignore o que aconteceu la embaixo! – eu pedi, o desespero tornando-se palpável.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando. – ela sussurrou, antes de adormecer, de roupa e tudo.

Eu peguei a primeira coisa que vi na minha frente e atirei-a contra a parede. Era a única forma de extravasar minha raiva. O som do cristal espatifando-se contra a parede foi latente, mas Bella estava num sono profundo, sua mente estava em outro lugar, um lugar que eu daria tudo para estar também.


	13. Impasse

**# Bella Swan #**

Acordei junto com os primeiros raios solares daquela manhã. Edward continuava dormindo ao meu lado, de bruços e apenas trajando uma calça do pijama. Eu levantei com cuidado para não despertá-lo.

Fui nas pontas dos pés até uma das janelas e puxei um pouco a cortina, avistando as montanhas no horizonte. Tão longes e imponentes.

Eu suspirei e olhei para meus pés, mexendo os dedinhos recém-pintados de um rosa tão claro que era quase difícil de percebê-lo. Eu sorri e olhei para meus braços, sem nenhuma memória palpável daquele acontecimento no banheiro, mas na minha mente, aquilo permaneceria por um longo tempo. O símbolo de toda a minha fraqueza, o único modo que eu encontrei de enfrentar minhas dores. Mas hoje eu sabia que eu não estava enfrentando.

– Estamos muito pensativos hoje hein... – Edward murmurou atrás de mim.

Eu pensei que ele fosse se aproximar e de alguma forma, me tocar. Mas ele manteve distancia, com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça.

– Apenas lembrando...a propósito, você tem algum evento importante hoje? – eu perguntei, indo em direção até o banheiro.

Como de praxe, Edward me seguiu, e eu fui para a pia, escovar meus dentes e dar um jeito no meu cabelo, que incrivelmente não estava muito bagunçado.

– Tenho, mas ontem eu já pedi que Esme desse um jeito, nós vamos sair hoje.

– Para onde?

– _No more questions..._

– Para de falar inglês comigo Edward, sabes que eu odeio! – resmunguei, com a boca cheia de pasta de dentes e ele riu.

Eu terminei de escovar os dentes e me virei olhando para ele.

– Eu sei minha alemãzinha linda, você fica toda irritadinha _when I talk english with you._

– Ah vai te catar! – joguei minha escova de dentes nele, mas ele pegou a tempo.

– Grandes coisas, você é austríaco, nem língua oficial tem...

– Quem te iludiu?

Eu revirei os olhos e saí do banheiro, fui até o closet e olhei para meu guarda-roupa. Que roupa iria por?

– Use uma coisa leve, vamos para um ambiente ensolarado.

– Posso te lembrar que é outono? E raramente há muito sol aqui...

– Só faça o que te peço! – ele induiu , pegando uma calça caqui e uma camisa pólo.

Eu murmurei e peguei uma camiseta de alcinhas e uma bermudinha jeans até o joelho, no fundo do closet, eu achei uma relíquia, algo que eu não usava desde que tinha saído da casa das Escolhidas para vir pra cá.

– Meu all star!

– Ah, isso você sabe falar em inglês hein...

– É uma marca Edward, logo é fácil se dizer!

Ele riu e continuou a se vestir.

Eu os peguei e vi o quão surrados estavam, mas e daí? All star que preste tem de estar surrado!

Coloquei um par de meias soquetes e calcei o tênis.

– Pronta?

– Espera, vou pegar um casaco. Ao contrário de você, eu sinto frio.

[...]

– Se a gente cair...

– Nós não vamos cair Bella...

– Ta, mas se nós cairmos...

– Corta esse "se", nós não vamos cair. – ele respondeu, me ajudando a entrar na bendita canoa.

– Aham, e jacaré não tem dente!

– Como?

– Nada, é uma gíria que eu aprendi com Jéssica, uma brasileira que trabalhou de garçonete no mesmo lugar que eu.

– Mas enfim, um pouco de confiança ajuda.

Quando finalmente consegui me ajeitar naquela canoa, ele pegou o remo e começou a nos afastar da margem. Eu dei uma olhada em volta da lagoa e consegui ver os mustash de Edward.

– Eles nunca cansam? Ou se movem? Ou falam algo?

– Eles são como aquelas guardas reais britânicos, Bella. Só que sem o chapéu ridículo e muito mais úteis.

Eu sorri e relaxei a mão na beirada da canoa, os nós dos meus dedos já estavam ficando brancos de tanta força com que eu apertava.

– Até que aqui não ta frio...

– Eu disse que não estaria! Anda, vem ca... – ele falou, me puxando pra perto dele, e me fazendo dar um gritinho.

– O que você...? – eu logo fui interrompida por um beijo.

– O que eles vão achar? De ver a gente se beijando desse jeito?

– Não é como se eles já não soubessem que fazemos muito mais entre quatro paredes.

Eu olhei para ele, por um longo momento.

– Você está meio estranho hoje, isso teria algo a ver com os últimos acontecimentos?

– Você está querendo dizer sobre Tanya e o bebê?

– Que é seu. – eu concluí.

Edward suspirou e largou os remos na canoa.

– Ele parece ser mesmo meu.

– Você vai se casar com ela? – eu perguntei, resolvendo olhar para meu reflexo na água, ao invés dele.

– Isso nunca se passou pela minha cabeça Bella. O meu compromisso é com a criança, não com a mãe.

– Mas ela vai estar sempre presente...

– Ou não.

Eu olhei para ele, que estava sério demais.

– Você não pensa em tomar o bebê dela, ou pensa?

– Bella, nós dois sabemos que essa é a melhor decisão. Sinceramente, você consegue imaginar uma mulher como Tanya cuidando de uma criança?

– Edward, ela é a mãe dessa criança! Do mesmo modo que eu não te consigo imaginar cuidando de uma! Na primeira oportunidade, você vai largar pros empregados cuidarem!

– Não me acuse dessa forma Bella, você sabe que isso não é verdade!

– Ah não é? E você acha que Tanya te daria o bebê de mão beijada?

– É pra isso que serve o dinheiro.

– Você vai comprá-la?

– Não pense desse modo, é mais uma bonificação!

– É uma vida Edward, uma vida que em parte é sua! Você não pode pagar por ela!

– Eu não posso é permitir que essa criança fique com Tanya, sabe-se lá, qual será o exemplo que ela vai crescer tendo! E como eu já disse, casamento não é uma opção!

Eu bufei e cruzei os braços. Estávamos num impasse. Um estranho impasse. De fato, eu não conseguia imaginar Tanya dando uma boa educação para o bebê, mas o que Edward planejava fazer também não era legal.

– Hey, não fique assim, ainda faltam muitos meses para essa criança nascer... – ele murmurou, pegando em meu braço carinhosamente.

– É, gravidez de vampira. Saquei.

Ele riu e me puxou mais para mais um beijo, dessa vez bem rápido.

– O que acha de irmos ver um filme?

– Em casa?

– Nop, no cinema.

– Nós nunca fomos em uma cinema...

– Para tudo há uma primeira vez!

Eu apenas calei a boca e deixei que ele continuasse a remar...

[...]

– Eu vou ao banheiro. – disse me levantando e Edward apenas assentiu.

Eu saí da sala do cinema, com dois mustash me vigiando de perto. Era claro que eles não iriam me perder de vista. Eu abri a porta do banheiro, mas antes, me virei para eles.

– Estão vendo essa placa? Aqui diz: feminino. Eu tenho certeza que ambos são homens. Então...vocês vão me dar um voto de confiança e ficarem aqui fora me esperando ou, vocês podem entrar e eu faço um escândalo dizendo que vocês querem me estuprar...acreditem, eu sou ótima com escândalos!

Eles reviraram os olhos e se puseram ao lado da porta. Eu sorri e entrei.

Antes que eu entrasse num dos privados, eu a vi.

– Você é Leah não é? A garota com quem Emmet está saindo! – eu disse me aproximando.

Ela colocou a maquiagem dentro da bolsinha e virou-se para mim, sorrindo.

– Sim Isabella, sou eu mesma. Pensei que você não viria nunca!

– Desculpe-me, não entendi.

Ela suspirou e fechou o zíper de sua bolsa.

– Você não se lembra de nada não é? É claro que não. Edward deve ter feito um bom trabalho em você. Eu sou a enviada, aquela que mandaram para te ajudar.

No começo eu não entendi absolutamente nada, mas depois, a imagem daquela espécie de sonho, em que minha consciência me disse que viria alguém para ajudar. Seria Leah?

– Você sabe sobre...?

– Querida, eu sei sobre muitas coisas. Inclusive que Edward roubou você.

– Me roubou?

– É, é uma história longa, vou lhe contar o resumo! Era uma vez, papai e mamãe Swan, dois humanos que sabiam demais! Então a mamãe Swan engravidou e temeu pela vida de sua filhinha, no caso você. Ela fez um acordo com Jacob Black, um homem muito bom e muito poderoso, um lobisomem. Nesse acordo, Jacob lhes prometia proteção e em troca você ficava com ele. Mas é claro, se você não se sentisse confortável, você poderia não escolher ficar com ele. Nós adoramos o livre arbítrio querida. Mas então, Edward apareceu...o homem de qual seus pais temiam. Ele ofereceu dinheiro para eles, em troca de você. Edward e Jacob competiam sobre tudo, e desde que você surgiu – ainda no ventre de sua mãezinha fofa – ele e Jacob estavam dispostos a brigar com você, mas é claro, Edward não joga limpo. Então quando seus pais não aceitaram o dinheiro, Edward os matou e pegou você.

– Ele...ofereceu dinheiro por mim?

– Aham, uma quantia enorme. Mas seus pais eram honestos sabe...muito honestos, jamais aceitariam. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar a fugir, e te levar até Jacob. Ele espera a 20 anos por você Bella. Acredite, você não sabe como esse homem apaixonado sofre.

Eu me apoiei na bancada da pia e Leah mordeu o lábio.

– Então...eu _pertenço_ a outro homem?

– Mais ou menos isso.

– E porque Jacob não protegeu meus pais? Quando Edward mandou que os homens fossem atacá-los.

– Ora querida, Jacob fora pego tão de surpresa quanto seus pais, ele jamais imaginava que Edward fosse capaz de uma covardia como essa!

**# Narrador #**

– Eu já imaginava que você estaria aqui! – Emmet falou com desprezo, assim que entrou no apartamento.

– Me desculpe eu...vim pegar umas ultimas coisas que tinha deixado. – Rose falou com a voz baixa, se controlando para não chorar.

– Termine de pegar e se manda. Você não é mais bem-vinda aqui Rosalie.

Ela assentiu e terminou de guardar algumas coisas na pequena mala que trouxera. Na parede acima da cama, havia uma marca de um quadro que ficava la. Mas aquilo era passado. Emmet percebeu seu olhar e sorriu desgostoso.

– Eu mandei queimar aquele retrato. Só me trás más recordações.

Rosalie não falou mais nada, apenas terminou de fechar a mala e a pegou, indo em direção a porta de saída.

Uma ultima vez ela olhou para trás. Emmet havia se sentado no sofá e estava tomando um copo de uísque, ali haviam recordações, das noites em claros que eles passavam juntos e das tardes animadas dentro da banheira. Rose fechou os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem e fechou a porta.

– Pode jogar essa chave fora. Vou trocar a fechadura da porta. A cópia vai ficar com Leah, você já a viu Rose? Ela é tudo que você nunca foi!

[...]

– Taxi! – Rosalie gritou e um carro parou, ela entrou e deu o endereço para o motorista.

O lugar era longe, então Rosalie apenas encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela e começou a chorar. Algumas vezes o motorista olhou pelo retrovisor e a via chorar, mas seus anos de trabalho lhe ensinaram a não se meter nesse tipo de coisa. Era só mais uma cliente, uma cliente logo iria embora, lhe daria o dinheiro e nunca mais o veria. Afinal, era Viena, uma das principais capitais da Europa, quantos taxistas haviam ali? Um milhão?

Uma tarde se passou e o preço pela carona fora pago. Rosalie estava agora parada, em frente a uma casa antiga, na zona rural da cidade. Ela tinha somente um andar, e na velha varanda com uma madeira já desgastada, havia uma cadeira de balanço, onde uma senhora já com cabelos brancos, tricotava uma casaquinho de bebê.

– Vovó?

A velha olhou e sorriu para Rose, haviam poucos dentes em sua boca.

– Rose minha querida é você?

A loira largou sua mala e correu até a velha senhora, lhe abraçando com toda a força que podia.

– Eu senti saudades vovó! – ela disse chorando.

– Oh querida eu e ele sentimos também. Muitas saudades! Não é o dinheiro que você nos manda todo mês que queremos minha querida, é você!

Rose sorriu ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e deu um beijo na testa de sua avó.

– Ele está indo?

– Está sim, brincando com o cachorro.

As duas entraram na casa e viram o garoto, de quase dois anos, olhar para as duas. Ele olhou para Rose alguns segundos, tentando lembrar de onde conhecia aquela mulher. Com uma rápida e furtiva olhada para um porta-retrato perto do sofá, sua cabeça lhe enviou a resposta. De fato, ele era tão esperto quanto o pai.

– Mamãe! – o menino gritou, largando o cachorro e correndo com passos trépidos até ela.

Rose se abaixou e abraçou-o. Faziam seis meses que ela não via seu filho e agora se assustara com a exorbitante semelhança entre ele e Emmet.

– Olá meu amor!

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é, foram dois capítulos seguidos porque eu amadoro vocês! Muchas Gracias pelos comentários.<strong>

******E, é. Bella está com crise de identidade. Legal né? Vamos ver o que o Edward fará...e que bomba hein garotas? Primeiro o Edward descobre que vai ser pai e depois tem esse Pov Narrador pra enterrar de vez o relacionamento da Rose e do Emmet.**

**Enfim, estou indo. Se tiver comentários, eu posto o mais rápido possível. E please! Passam nas minhas outras fics. Comentem hein! Besos da Mah**


	14. DESconfiança

**# Bella Swan #**

– Então, de acordo com que essa Leah falou, era pra você ter ficado com Jacob? Mas que grande idiotice! Você não deveria confiar nessa mulher Bella!

– Você só fala isso porque ela está com Emmet.

Rose suspirou e se encostou melhor na cadeira do restaurante. Havíamos acabado de almoçar e agora pedíamos um _petit gateau_ de sobremesa.

– Não vou negar. Isso também, mas é sério Bella, essa mulher surgiu do nada e já vem dizendo essas coisas? Você está cada vez se enrolando mais, pensei que seu coração estava aquietado.

– Rose, eu não vou conseguir descansar enquanto não descobri o que aconteceu no passado e o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso. Eu preciso saber Rose.

– Eu ainda acho que ela não é confiável.

– Eu sei, eu não sou tão tapada assim. Mas ela me falou uma coisa que de fato, coincide e muito com uma atitude de Edward. Ontem mais cedo, ele havia me dito que se fosse preciso, pagaria para Tanya deixar o bebê , e o que foi que a Leah disse?

– Que Edward ofereceu dinheiro por você... – ela continuou.

– Sim, é isso que me intriga.

– Ela podia ter ouvido a conversa oras...como é que ela saberia que vocês iriam para o shopping e te encontraria no banheiro? Foi tudo planejado!

– Talvez, mas antes, eu e Edward estávamos cercados por mustash...e água também, estávamos num lago.

– Ai que fofo.

– É, até que foi um pouco. Mas enfim, eu não quero confrontá-lo. Eu tenho medo de ouvir da boca dele que tudo isso é verdade.

O garçom chegou com a nossa sobremesa e naquele momento, eu estava ocupada demais apreciando meu sorvete de creme com um bolo de chocolate quentinho.

[...]

– Boa tarde.

– Boa tarde. – eu devolvi, me sentando no divã e olhando para o teto. Percebi que havia um pouco de tinta descascando. Eu poderia me ocupar com aquilo.

– Então, existe algo em específico sobre o qual você gostaria de comentar?

– Bom...na verdade, eu tenho uma dúvida.

– Vá em frente.

– Você fez faculdade de psicologia, certo?

– É o que está escrito no meu diploma.

– Okay, sem ironias...Como eu faço pra descobrir se uma pessoa é confiável ou não?

– Não dá pra descobrir Isabella, não tem um manual ou um livro falando a respeito. Confiança é algo que você se conquista, se baseia na fé e na crença. Ou você confia naquela pessoa e tem fé que ela lhe fala a verdade, ou você vai viver com um pé na frente e outro atrás, sempre com medo de arriscar e acreditar. Você não descobre, você simplesmente confia.

– Nossa...ajudou muito.

– Sem ironias. – ela repetiu e eu tive que rir.

– Certo, então, agora que você conseguiu acabar com minha dúvida...você pode começar a sessão normalmente.

– E o que você chamaria de normalmente?

– É quando você faz umas perguntas chatas, iguais a essa que você acabou de fazer.

– Tudo bem, resuma um pouco sua semana.

– Okay. – eu suspirei e comecei a me lembrar. – Descobri que Edward tem um filho, minha amiga Alice está apaixonada por um...por um cara cuja família dela não aprecia. Eu tenho certeza que estão me escondendo algo bem sério e eu gostaria de ajudar minha prima Rose com o problema sentimental dela.

– Isabella você está se segurando...nada do nós conversamos sairá dessas paredes.

– Desculpe, mas eu não posso me abrir com alguém que eu não confio. Eu não confio nem em Edward que eu conheço a 4 anos, porque eu confiaria em você?

– Ui, esse foi um _touché_. Mas eu só estou aqui para ajudá-la.

– É o que todos dizem sabia? Que só estão aqui para ajudar, e eu confio e no final, me dou mal.

– Então esse é o seu problema? Você confia demais?

– Ou confio de menos. Nunca sei dizer.

– Você é muito intensa Isabella. Essa é a questão. Não é questão de confiar ou deixar de confiar. De sentir ou deixar de sentir. Contigo ou é preto ou é branco, você não consegue se identificar meio-termo, uma escala de cinza.

– E isso existe? Para mim é preto no branco sim. Ou você é bom, ou você é mal. Ou você só gosta de café extra-forte ou então odeia café. Ou ama...ou...

– Eu não diria que isso é um defeito seu, mas é algo que precisamos trabalhar.

– Tipo tratamento de choque?

– Algo mais leve.

– Você consegue tirar alguma conclusão das conversas que temos? Quero dizer, essa é a segunda sessão, mas você já deve ter idéia de alguma coisa.

– Eu não trabalho com achismo Isabella, eu faço suposições e tento explorá-las até encontrar algo concreto. Por exemplo, já descobrimos que você é uma pessoa extremamente intensa, ou é ou não é. E as vezes eu costumo acreditar que você também é meio cética.

– Tipo ver para crer? Não...eu acho que acredito demais sem ter provas concretas...

– O que prova que você entra demais em contradição.

– Ou minha mente vive entrando em conflito com meu coração.

– Coração...não é aquele músculo que bombeia o sangue do seu corpo? Na minha crença, tudo que você sente: amor, ódio, esperança, medo e tudo mais, tudo isso, se passa na sua mente. O que acontece, é que muitos acham que só porque você está feliz com algo, isso significa que você não pode estar triste com nada. Mas isso é errado. Dá pra ter os dois ao mesmo tempo. Você pode estar feliz porque sua amiga vai se casar por exemplo, e pode estar triste por não poder ir ao casamento. Esse conflito todo, se passa unicamente com a mente. Pois é tudo aquilo que ela é, contra tudo aquilo que você acha que é.

– Então você quer dizer que o que eu acho da minha mente e o que ela não são as mesmas coisas?

– Quase isso.

– Você está me deixando confusa!

– Algum dia você esteve não-confusa?

– Acredito que não.

– Tudo bem, me fale sobre a sua relação com sua prima Rosalie.

– Nós somos bem apegadas. Eu acho que ela é a pessoa em que mais confio. Ela sabe da maioria de meus segredos, a maioria de minhas confusões e dúvidas.

– Certo, e algo mudou entre você e Edward?

– Acho que estamos mais comunicativos...sei la, mas não falamos sobre as coisas importantes.

– E quais são as coisas importantes?

– Nossa hora acabou. – eu disse levantando e pegando minha bolsa, antes de passar pela porta, eu vi meu reflexo num espelho que tinha lá. Eu estava usando uma calça jeans escura, uma bota por cima marrom e uma cacherrel cor de vinho. Meu cabelo estava preso num coque desajeitado.

– Até semana que vem então.

– Até semana que vem. – eu disse saindo dali.

Edward me esperava no andar debaixo, ele conversava animadamente com Mike Newton e Emmet, e parou assim que me olhou.

– E aí? Como foi?

– Interessante. – eu respondi e ele sorriu, vindo dar um beijo em minha testa.

– Olá Bella, você está incrivelmente mais linda que antes! – Mike disse, sorrindo pra mim e dando um beijo delicado em minha mão.

– Er...obrigada.

– Mike, e como anda seu namoro com a Lucinda? – Edward perguntou e eu senti tensão nele.

Ele não estava com ciúmes de mim, ou estava?

Mike se recompôs e Emm riu um pouco.

– Está ótimo Edward, estou pensando até em pedi-la em casamento.

– Que ótimo. Um grande passo, fico feliz por você.

– E quando você vai se casar?

– Logo.

– Resposta muito vaga meu amigo, por acaso estais fugindo da raia?

– Não Mike, de forma alguma, só estou esperando o momento certo pra pedir Isabella em casamento.

– Oi?

**# Narrador #**

Alice entrou no restaurante, procurando Jasper por todos os cantos.

– Boa tarde senhora, possui reserva? – O _maitre_ perguntou.

– Na verdade, eu estou procurando o _cheff_, Jasper Whithlock.

– O senhor está no escritório dele, apenas siga esse corredor.

– Obrigada! – ela cumprimentou e seguiu até o escritório dele.

– Olá Jasper. – ela falou, assim que sentou na cadeira.

– Eu esperava que você só viesse mais tarde. – ele disse sem graça.

– É, mas...mais tarde as pessoas viriam vir jantar e você não teria tempo pra me atender.

– Eu creio que pra você minha agenda tem sempre um espaço.

Ela corou e se chutou internamente. Não era para estar agindo como uma adolescente. Ela tinha 23 anos, já não era boba e guiada pelos hormônios. Mas Alice sentia que com aquele humano tudo seria diferente. Em todos os sentidos...

[...]

– Já falei com a lezada. – Leah comentou, entrando na cabana onde Jacob ficava.

– E ela?

– Pareceu acreditar. É óbvio que eu dei uma encrementadazinha, conforme você pediu e agora ta tudo ok. Qual o próximo passo?

– O encontro. Você precisa fazer com que ela me veja, saiba que eu sou real.

– Certo...isso é fácil. Mas eu to com problemas...

– Que tipo de problemas?

– Rosalie Halle, eu descobri que Emmet ainda nutre sentimentos por ela.

– Pensei que você já soubesse disso.

– Eu já sabia, quero dizer...desconfiava. Mas é estranho, é uma mistura de paixão com rancor.

– Conquiste-o mais ainda minha querida. – ele falou puxando para um abraço. – Faça aquilo que só você sabe fazer.

Ela riu e o beijou logo em seguida.

[...]

Rosalie entrou no templo e curvou-se para a imagem da deusa Nyx.

– O que te traz aqui, humana? – uma das Escolhidas perguntou a ela, utilizando de suas palavras como sua maior arma.

– Vim visitar a Escolhida Eliana, preciso conversar com ela sobre uma de suas protegidas.

– Isabella Swan?

– Ah...como sabes?

– Eu tudo sei, tola. A deusa me conta tudo, inclusive me segredou que a guerra está prestes a começar.

– Guerra? Que guerra?

– Aquela que vem sendo arrastada por milênios...Os transformos tem juntado cada vez mais forças...e nosso príncipe Edward, tem sido muito negligente em ignorar isso.

– Ele sabe sobre a guerra?

– É possível que sim. Você quer ver Eliana para conversar sobre a jovem Bella, não a muito o que se falar. Sugiro que vá embora e não continue a sujar nosso solo sagrado com seu sangue imundo.

– Mas...

– Agora!

* * *

><p><strong>Preciso deixar uma coisa bem clara que eu esqueci de dizer no ultimo capítulo. Biologicamente falando, é impossível uma humana engravidar de um vampiro. É, aí vocês vão dizer que a Rosalie tem um filho com o Emmet. Se acalmem, minha pessoinha não dá ponto sem nó. <strong>

**E sim, a Bella tem sérios problemas com questão de confiança, auto-estima e principalmente de falta de comunicação. Mas isso tudo vai começar a se desenrolar mais para frente.**

**Algumas coisas que eu quero deixar mais óbvio do que já estão: Edward e Jacob se conhecem a muito tempo, e já tiveram uma conversa sobre o futuro da Bella. Eu sei que vocês estão revoltadas com o fato de estarem escondendo muitas coisas dela, mas é que algo aconteceu a muito tempo no passado e só uma pessoa pode revelar isso a Bella. Enquanto isso, são apenas suposições. Como presentinho para as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic, vou deixar um spoiller :**

**" - Isabella Marie Swan, você está presa por Alta Traição, sob o código penal 447, sua pessoa será detida e julgada por haver se envolvido com lobisomens e esquematizar um ataque contra o Rei Edward Cullen I "**

**Ah, e peço para que passem na minha fic Blood Promise, que também aborda assunto sobrenatural, só que dessa vez a Bella não é tão "fácil" quanto essa daí e o Edward é mais gostosão (mais do que ele ja é).**

**É isso, espero que tenham gostado e beijos da Mah!**


	15. Furtivamente Noturna

**# Bella Swan #**

– Eu acho que ela está acordando... – eu ouvi a voz distante de Emmet.

– É, ela piscou...eu acho.

– Bella...você pode me ouvir? – Edward falou, fazendo sombra em mim, eu pude sentir suas mãos apertarem levemente as minhas.

– Eu to bem. – murmurei, me sentindo ainda um pouco enjoada. Com a ajuda dele eu consegui ficar de pé.

– Viu seu brutamontes? Assustou a menina! – Emmet comentou brincando e eu tive que sorrir, um pouco.

– Fique quieto!

– Eu preciso deitar. – reclamei, sentindo minha cabeça doer um pouco.

– Vamos para casa. – Edward disse e eu assenti. Nos despedimos de Mike e Emmet e entramos no Eclipse rumo ao palácio.

– Você já está melhor?

Eu balancei a cabeça e fiquei vendo a vista ao nosso redor.

A Austria era bem estranha, era um país desenvolvido com cidades grandes e industrializadas, mas ao mesmo tempo, na maioria das vezes, nós víamos uma paisagem repleta de cadeias de montanhas e florestas, e vastos pastos verdes com algumas vaquinhas aqui e ali.

E claro, o palácio de Armstein ficava bem escondido entre os Alpes, nenhum humano era capaz de chegar até la pelos meios comuns.

Sentir as mãos de Edward em volta de mim e instantes depois eu estava em seu colo.

– Vai virar hábito pegação na parte de trás do carro?

Ele riu em meu ouvido.

– Sabe Edward, a única vez que você dirigiu de verdade um carro foi a quatro dias atrás.

– Você gostou da experiência?

– Ta brincando? Era um conversível que fazia meus cabelos voarem ao vento. É claro que eu gostei!

Ele riu.

– Certo, vamos repetir a dose outras vezes...

– Ah...eu quero um milkshake de ovomaltine.

– Eca Bella, eu não sei como você consegue gostar disso.

– Conseguindo oras...

[...]

Naquela noite eu tive aquele segundo sonho. Ele surgiu para mim na mesma forma que antes e eu fiquei me perguntando se Edward não era capaz de senti-lo.

– Olá Isabella. – Minha _consciência_ disse.

– Você nunca me dirá quem é você?

– Você não desconfia?

Eu olhei ao meu redor, estávamos numa sala que eu identifiquei fazer parte do palácio. Ele andava lentamente passando a ponta dos dedos em todos os móveis.

– Jacob. Você é Jacob Black

Ele riu e olhou intensamente para mim. Seus olhos eram frios e sem vida, muito diferente do Jacob que Leah havia falado.

– Eu preciso saber uma coisa de você. – ele falou, andando em volta de mim, mas nunca se aproximando.

– E o que é?

– Você se encontraria comigo?

Aquilo foi estranho. Mas já existiam coisas estranhas demais na minha vida para que eu me importasse. Mas eu me importava e aquilo deixava tudo mais estranho ainda. Eu poderia dizer não, mas eu desperdiçaria a chance de saber sobre meus pais, como eles eram e o que aconteceu no passado. Eu poderia dizer sim, e isso acabaria com toda a relação complicada que eu tinha com Edward. Ele tinha planos comigo, planos de se casar. E por mais que aquilo tivesse me pego de surpresa, eu não fiquei infeliz com aquilo ou no mínimo desconfortável.

– Quando? – eu perguntei, minha voz soando nervosa demais.

– Leah irá lhe dizer a hora e o local. E não se preocupe com a segurança, eles são dispensáveis.

– Espere... – mas ele já havia ido e com isso, eu acordei sentindo minha respiração difícil. Eu estava suada e rapidamente me livrei das cobertas.

Edward estava de bruços, com o rosto meio virado e ressonava baixinho. Eu não o acordaria agora. Olhei para o relógio e vi que eram 3 da manhã. Coloquei um roupão e calcei minhas pantufas, saí do quarto com todo o cuidado do mundo e fui até uma sala social do palácio, peguei o celular e disquei o número.

– Alô...? – eu escutei a voz meio grogue do outro lado da linha.

– Rose sou eu, me desculpe por te acordar agora, mas é que eu preciso muito de alguém do meu lado.

Ela demorou um pouco para responder e eu até imaginei que ela havia desligado na minha cara, mas então ela voltou a falar comigo e com uma voz melhor.

– Bella, eu estou morando na casa da minha avó. Não, ela não é mãe de nossas mães, ela é minha vó por parte de pai. A propósito, ela jamais deixaria que eu saísse de casa a essa hora da madrugada, a única forma é você vir até aqui.

– Jura que você está com medo de uma velha senhora Rose?

– Ah minha querida, você não sabe o que essa "velha senhora" é capaz de fazer. Então, você vem ou não?

Eu parei para refletir por algum tempo, eu não daria motivos para Edward ter mais desconfiança de mim, mas eu precisava ir.

– Tudo bem. Eu estou indo.

– Okay, vou preparar algo para a gente beliscar, anota aí o endereço...

Me olhei rapidamente no espelho e revirei os olhos. Eu ainda estava com a camisola, mas havia posto um sobretudo por cima e calçado sapatilhas, o meu cabelo estava preso de qualquer jeito e eu pus o bilhete do meu lado da cama. Assim quando Edward acordasse e eu ainda não tivesse em casa, ele saberia onde eu estava.

Desci as escadas e cheguei até o pátio, onde rapidamente me vi cercada de mustash. É, meu Zarir não estava de brincadeira...

– Edward já está a par para o local aonde irei. Preciso que me levem até um local por favor. – eu disse com a voz controlada, mas a verdade era que aqueles homens me davam medo.

Eles se olharam, como que se estivesse conversando internamente, querendo saber o que eu estava tramando.

– É sério, vocês podem ficar de olho em mim o tempo inteiro, tanto na ida quanto na volta!

– Tudo bem. – um deles disse e foi até a garagem pegar o carro.

– Vá avisar ao príncipe! – o outro falou e um deles já ia entrando no palácio quando eu tentei impedi-lo.

– Por favor, seja coerente. Edward está dormindo agora, você vai realmente querer acordar o seu príncipe por conta de uma besteirinha dessas? Afinal, vocês são vários e eu só apenas uma simples humana, eu prometo me comportar!

– Caramba, como você conseguiu convencê-los? – Rose perguntou, assim que eu cheguei.

Seis mustash vieram comigo, todos haviam se posicionado em volta da pequena casa, de vigilância a todo tempo.

– Acredite, não foi fácil. Que casa legal...

– Não seja irônica...vem, vamos entrar, está frio aqui fora. – ela falou e eu entrei.

Por experiência própria, eu sabia que eles eram altamente treinados, então um friozinho de 18° graus não iriam incomodá-los. O interior da casa era arrumadinho e bem humilde, eu e Rose fomos até a pequena cozinha e sentamos na mesa, ela havia preparado chocolate quente para nós.

– Então...o que aconteceu?

– Eu tive outro sonho...e descobri quem é que estava se fazendo passar por minha "consciência".

Ela se interessou, ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira.

– E quem é?

– Jacob Black. Ele pediu para marcarmos um encontro...

– Huum que romântico...

– Sem piadas Rose, isso é muito sério. Eu estou morrendo de medo. Ele disse que os mustash não são problemas, e que vai entrar em contato dizendo a hora e o local.

– Não se preocupe Bella, eu irei com você.

– Eu tenho tanto medo Rose...medo que Edward descubra e faça uma grande besteira...eu já te contei que ele tem intenções de se casar comigo?

Rose arregalou os olhos e quase se engasgou com o chocolate quente.

– Ele te pediu em casamento?

– Não exatamente, mas deu a entender que na hora certa, irá pedir formalmente, e incrivelmente, eu não estou me sentindo mal com isso.

– Mas está feliz?

– Também não. Eu não consigo sentir esse tipo de coisa quando todo esse mistério me atormenta. Eu era pra pertencer a Jacob Black? E sou um simples objeto nas mãos desses dois? O que meus pais tem a ver com tudo isso?

– Ah então...eu fui atrás das Escolhidas, fui recebida de forma pouco elegante, diga-se de passagem, mas isso eu já esperava, a questão é, a Escolhida que me atendeu disse algo...

– O que?

– Que a guerra está próxima?

– Ah Rose, todos digam isso, que a qualquer momento Lobisomens e Vampiros vão se enfrentar pra batalha do século, mas é apenas especulação...

– Eu não sei não Bella...me faz sentido. Antes eu não conseguia, mas agora eu me lembro perfeitamente. Naquela noite do jantar la no palácio, que aconteceu aquele problema todo com o lance da tal da Tanya, eu estava indo embora para casa quando escutei duas mulheres discutindo dentro de uma das salas. Elas falaram algo como: "Fazer o laço se romper e iniciar tudo." Enfim, eu tentei escutar mais, mas então eu fui pega e aí só me lembro de eu acordando num hotel.

– Num hotel?

– É, la em Viena, um hotel de luxo por sinal, a conta já estava paga, mas a mulher da recepção não quis me dizer em nome de quem.

– Isso só está piorando Rose, eu estou ficando cada vez mais confusa!

– Calma baby, relaxa! Você vai ver como no final tudo irá se resolver. Pelo menos é assim que eu penso...

Eu assenti e tomei o ultimo gole do meu chocolate quente, me levantando e indo até a pia lavar a xícara.

– A propósito, eu preciso lhe contar algo. – Rose disse atrás de mim.

– Sou todo ouvidos...

– Eu...eu tenho um filho Bella.

– Ele é a cara do Emmet! – eu disse chocada, enquanto olhava para o menino dormir em sua cama.

– Eu sei, e isso me deixa maluca. Se Emmet descobrir eu estou muito ferrada.

– Rose...isso é impossível! Quero dizer...eu estou vendo ele na minha frente, ele é o Emmet todinho mas...você jamais poderia engravidar do Emmet, você é humana!

– Você precisa ver os olhos dele, são azuis como os meus. Pelo menos isso. E também sei que isso é loucura Bella, acredite, eu pirei quando descobri que estava grávida. Eu queria tanto lhe contar, mas você já havia ido, eu queria contar a Emmet, mas foi nessa época que ele começou a ficar estranho e a se afastar de mim.

– O que faremos agora? – eu perguntei, me encostando na parede, não conseguindo parar de olhar para o menino.

– Não tem essa. Não se envolva nisso Bella.

– Como não? Agora eu já sei, e eu não vou te deixar sozinha nessa Rose.

Ela me olhou com os olhos marejados e eu tive que abraça-la.

– Eu sei que o mundo está explodindo a nossa volta, e que os problemas só fazem aparecer mais e mais, mas saiba que eu não serei negligente como fui antes Rose, não mais. Eu vou sempre estar aqui, por você.

E isso foi o que bastou para que minha prima e melhor amiga começasse a chorar mais ainda.

[...]

Eu subi as escadas bem devagar e parei em frente a porta de nosso quarto, respirei fundo e pus a mão na maçaneta, mas a porta se abriu antes, revelando um Edward bem agitado.

Ele simplesmente me olhou por alguns segundos, mas logo me puxou para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de nós.

– Você está bem? – eu perguntei, olhando a expressão dele.

– Você desaparece no meio da noite, e ainda pergunta se eu estou bem ? Bella não seja absurda!

– Hey, eu deixei um bilhete! E eu estou aqui não estou?

Ele suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo.

– Você é tão...ARGh!

Eu tirei o sobretudo e o larguei em cima da poltrona que tinha no quarto, me apoiei na parede e tirei as sapatilhas. Soltei o meu cabelo e voltei para cama, encontrando o bilhete que eu tinha deixado, embolado e jogado no chão.

– São 4 da manhã! – ele resmungou, com as mãos pra cima. – O que você estava fazendo na casa da sua prima a essa hora?

– Conversando. Eu tive um pesadelo e precisava de alguém pra conversar.

– E custava muito me acordar, que estava a centímetros de distancia de você?

– Claro que custa. Você fica com um péssimo humor quando acorda, olha o exemplo! E são coisas de mulheres Edward, você não entenderia!

Ele bufou e ficou zanzando pelo quarto.

– Hey, não fique assim. Eu sei que você se preocupou comigo, mas eu já estou aqui, e preciso de um corpo pra abraçar enquanto estiver dormindo.

– Não comece...

– Edward...ja faz dois dias...

Ele parou de andar pelo quarto e num piscar de olhos, já estava em cima de mim.

– Você é impossível! – eu ri e o beijei.


	16. Acordos

**# Alice Cullen #**

Eu não vou chorar. Não há necessidade alguma disso Alice. Fala sério, é só um filme.

_" – __Claire meu amor, sinto muito, mas nosso amor é proibido._

_– __Thomas, não me deixe, eu faço tudo o que quiseres, mas não me deixe._

_– __Não mais Claire, eu estou de casamento marcado com Cecile Zoar."_

E então o filme termina com Thomas indo embora da casa de Claire, debaixo de chuva.

Mamãe surge na sala e olha para mim franzindo a testa.

– Por que choras?

– Esse filme...é muito triste.

Ela suspira e pega a capa do DVD.

– Vendo esses romances dramáticos de novo Alice? Quantas vezes tenho que te falar que isso não te faz bem?

– Mamãe, por favor, não me trate como criança, eu já tenho 22 anos!

– Mas você parece uma menininha Alice. Ande, limpe estas lágrimas e vá se arrumar. Temos um jantar na casa dos Burke.

– De novo? Cara, eles não se cansam de jantares e mais jantares?

– Alice por favor!

Eu bufei e levantei do sofá. Uma montanha de lenços de papel caiu no chão e eu já ia me abaixar para pegar, quando Dorothea surgiu e tratou de catar.

Eu entrei em meu quarto e me olhei no grande espelho que ocupava toda a parede atrás da cama. Eu estava terrível. Meus cabelos estavam bagunçados e meu rosto vermelho de tanto chorar. Malditos filmes de romance!

**# Narrador – Rosalie Halle #**

– Mamãe, quando eu vou conhecer a tia Bella?

– Ah querido, ontem a noite ela foi la em casa, mas você estava dormindo.

Ele franziu a testa e desceu do balanço, indo atrás do escorregador.

– Joshua, não vá pra muito longe! – Rose falou, vendo seu filho correr com passos tépidos até o brinquedo.

Ela sentou-se num banco que havia ali e ficou vendo seu filho divertir-se ao lado das outras crianças. Com sua pouca idade, ele já sabia falar e andava de forma desengonçada, mas andava. Graças a Deus, ainda não havia feito perguntas sobre o pai, talvez pelo fato de ainda não freqüentar alguma escolinha ou creche e não ter muito contato com as outras crianças. Mas Rose imaginava que futuramente isto ia acontecer e ficaria complicado explicar para seu filho, que o pai dele não fazia a menor idéia de sua existência, e que mesmo se ele soubesse, seria impossível ele acreditar na palavra dela.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso, e vendo quem era, o atendeu:

– Ora, ora...lembrou que eu existo? – brincou.

– Sem brincadeiras Rosalie, preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

– Vá em frente.

– Por telefone não. É...algo sério.

– Huum, quer que eu vá aí?

– Eu acabei de acordar, e meu apartamento está uma zona. Me diga onde estais e eu estarei aí dentro de alguns minutos.

– Ok, estou no parque Sta. Laurence. Conhece?

– Conheço sim, não sai daí. – e desligou.

Ela olhou novamente para o filho, e percebeu que não tinha problema algum Jasper saber sobre Josh. Ele jamais contaria algo a Emmet, mas havia o fato de estar de alguma forma ligado a Alice, que era irmã de Emmet.

[...]

– Oi. Você está com uma cara péssima. – Rosalie comentou, assim que Jasper sentou ao seu lado.

– Valeu pela sinceridade.

– De nada.

– Então...fazendo o que nesse parque cheio de crianças?

– Estou tomando conta do meu filho.

– Filho? E desde quando você tem filho?

– Desde que eu fiz sexo e engravidei...?

Ele riu e ela sorriu um pouco.

– Mas enfim, ta vendo aquele pingo de gente trajando tênis Adidas e casaco xadrez? Aquele é Joshua, meu filho.

– Eu nem te vi de barrigão Rose!

– Eu usei cinta, apertava horrores, mas escondeu a barriga. E lembra daquela viagem de dois meses que eu fiz pra Espanha?

– Não era viagem coisa nenhuma...- ele concluiu.

– Não. A barriga já estava grande demais, ninguém podia saber da minha gravidez e eu precisava ficar fora de radar para poder tê-lo.

– Certo, e já que você faz tanto mistério, eu presumo que jamais me revelará o nome do pai...

– É.

– Por que? Ele é algum mafioso russo? Membro do parlamento inglês? Algum sheik?

– Não Jazz, não é nada disso e por favor, não tente acertar. Mas você disse que queria falar comigo, do que se trata?

– Alice Cullen aparece no meu restaurante e nós conversamos...mas ela me pareceu tão estranha. E você a conhece Rose, e isso parece ser mais sério do que aparenta. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo.

– Desculpe Jazz, mas eu não posso te contar. Isso não está em minhas mãos. Pergunte a Alice ou a Bella.

– Até Bella?

– Até ela. Eu sei sim, de muita coisa. Mas eu não posso falar.

**# Narrador – Klaus Klazits #**

– Então é verdade? – ele perguntou a Sam Black.

– Sim, é verdade. Jacob Black está recrutando todos os lobisomens para a grande guerra. E claro, você está incluindo.

– E se eu não quiser?

A idéia de rejeitar era tão absurda, que fez Sam rir, mas a expressão séria de Klaus, o fez calar e olhar diretamente para ele.

– Todos querem, é um sonho de muito tempo, tomar o poder.

– Não para mim. Jacob Black nunca me ofereceu nada, nunca veio atrás de mim e agora me procura para um favor como esse? Obrigado, mas eu rejeito a oferta. Estou vivendo muito bem entre os humanos.

– Você é uma decepção!

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois de tomar todos os copos de cerveja que seu corpo permitia. O destino de Klaus foi uma pensão antiga no subúrbio de Vienna, onde finalizava seu dia jogado na cama, com o corpo exalando álcool e a mente em outro lugar.

Klaus era um filho bastardo de um importante membro da tribo dos lobisomens, mas ele sempre fora criado por sua mãe, uma prostituta bêbada que habitava a Austria havia tempos, ela era de origem hispânica e em todas as noites, quando chegava em casa, ia até o quarto do filho e cantava musicas espanholas de uma forma bem desconexa. Já faziam três anos desde que a mulher se fora. Klaus continuava morando no mesmo lugar e ganhava a vida trabalhando numa oficina de desmanche. Nunca tivera a necessidade de conhecer o pai, e abominava todas as tentativas que os lobisomens tinham de levá-lo até a tribo.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou com sua cabeça doendo fortemente e indo para a cozinha, vislumbrou o bilhete debaixo da porta.

Rua Hans Groel, num.453. Bairro Ludarima.

Ele reconhecia este endereço, era o bordel onde sua mãe trabalhava, mas por que ele tinha de ir até la?

Deixou o bilhete de lado e foi tomar um banho para o trabalho.

[...]

– Aí está você! – ele escutou a voz e automaticamente travou na porta. – Ah bobinho, deixa disso, te conheço desde que usava fraldas e freqüentava o bordel com sua mãe.

Vendo que ele não fazia nada, a garota bufou e levantou-se do sofá, trancou a porta atrás dele e o arrastou ao sofá.

– Quem é você?

– Meu nome é Sabrinne, eu sou afilhada de sua mãe sabia? Dona Carla me batizou, eu sou filha de Anastasia, conhece?

– Conheço, a puta mais comentada da cidade. – ele disse sarcástico e Sabrinne riu.

– Bom...eu puxei a minha mãe.

– Então quer dizer que você também...?

– Olha, não me julgues deste modo. Meu emprego não é pior que o seu. Não sou eu que vendo peças de carros roubados.

– Eu quero saber o que faz aqui?

– Você não foi até la, como diz o bilhete que eu enfiei debaixo de sua porta esta manhã, então eu tive que vir até você.

– O que você quer?

Ela sorriu e cruzou as pernas, permitindo que ele visse a cinta-liga através da saia curta que ela usava.

– Estou aqui as ordens de mamãe. Um cliente dela quer um favor, e eu acho que você é a pessoa certa.

– Escute, eu não estou disponível. Eu já tenho um emprego e estou confortável nele.

– Hey, você pode ganhar uma bolada.

– Volto a repetir. Não estou disponível.

Sabrinne revirou os olhos e sentou no colo de Klaus, olhando-o bem nos olhos.

– Escute, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Não é nada demais, na verdade, é um serviço bem bacana e você vai ganhar bastante.

– E o que você ganha com isso?

– Status.

– Status?

– Siiiiim, eu ganho status. O nome do homem é Neil Burke, ele é tipo assim, poderosão e quer um guarda-costas e uma dama de companhia confiável para a filha dele, que parece ser uma fujona.

– E como um vendedor de peças de carro roubadas e uma prostitutas são confiáveis?

– Não importa nossos empregos, se o novo vai ser legal. Vamos, por favor, eu não posso aceitar o emprego sem ter arranjado alguém para ser o guarda-costas.

– Desculpe, mas cuidar de pirralha não é comigo.

– Ela não é pirralha! Ela tem 17 anos. Vai, por favor. – ela disse fazendo biquinho e olhando com olhos suplicantes.

**# Narrador – Stella Burke #**

Sentada na sala de visitas, Stella permanecia calada, enquanto seu pai falava com o novo segurança e a dama de companhia. Ela queria fugir, gritar, correr e esperniar. Odiava a vida de prisioneira que levava, e não entendia ainda o propósito de tudo isso. Aparentemente, seu pai planejava arduamente com que ela se tornasse a esposa do príncipe Edward Cullen e subisse o trono com ele, mas ela não via sentido algum, quando parecia obvio que a humana seria sua escolha. Pelo que Gaspar lhe contara, Burke planejava _colocar razão_ na cabeça do príncipe, e fazer ele _ver_ que sua filha era a melhor escolha.

O homem que seria seu guarda-costas era alto, moreno e de cabelos um tanto compridos, caídos na altura do pescoço, ele parecia ser um pouco musculoso e tinha profundos olhos negros. E ainda, não parecia ser muito mais velho que ela, a garota ao lado dele, tinha um corpo esguio e era loira com mechas rosas nas pontas, ela não fazia idéia de como seu pai aprovava isso. Na ultima vez, ela tentou por um vestido na altura do joelho e ele quase a matara de tapas, chamando-a de meretriz.

Stella não queria se casar com Edward, mas ela sabia que se os planos de seu pai não fossem cumpridos, o destino dela seria terrivelmente pior.


	17. Um ajudante imprevisível

**# Bella Swan #**

– Você vai voltar ainda hoje? – eu perguntei, recolhendo as coisas que tavam no chão.

– Eu gostaria sim, mas de qualquer, nós nos encontramos na festa que os Burke darão essa noite. Faça o favor de ficar bem. – ele disse enquanto vinha até mim, me dava um beijo casto e ia embora.

Eu suspirei e fui terminar de me arrumar, minutos depois, Rose bateu na porta e entrou no quarto. Ela estava com o rosto apreensivo.

– O que foi?

– Jasper está desconfiado, e ele quer respostas.

– Você contou algo pra ele?

– Eu contei que não podia contar. – eu franzi a testa e ela riu. – Huuum, essa cama está bem bagunçada hein...

Eu corei e fui guardar o livro que estava lendo.

– Nós precisamos falar com Jasper. Quero dizer...pelas leis eu não tenho autorização para revelar o segredo a qualquer humano...

– Mas você é humana e praticamente uma princesa Bella...eu acho que você pode burlar as regras.

– Não é tão simples assim. – eu admiti. – Eu preciso falar antes com Edward, eu preciso ter a autorização em relação a isso. Na verdade, a Rainha é a Esme...

– Nem pensar. Esme jamais aceitaria uma coisa dessas.

– Eu sei Rose, por isso eu vou falar com Edward...

– Você vai contar a ele que de alguma forma há uma conexão entre Jasper e Alice, tipo como se eles fossem almas gêmeas e que Edward deveria permitir que simplesmente eles tivessem uma relação normal? Bella, Alice é uma princesa das Primeiras Famílias, o envolvimento dela com um vampiro civil já é ruim, imagine com um humano!

Eu olhei para ela e mordi o lábio. Rose estava certa, as regras que envolviam essa sociedade eram muito rígidas, e as famílias da Corte eram mais tradicionalistas ainda, até comigo, eles viviam com raiva de mim. Pelo meu suposto envolvimento com Edward, que mesmo sendo algo "normal" para eles, eles consideravam como imoral.

Eu estalei a língua e bufei, ela estava muito certa. Mas eu devia pelo menos tentar, meu relacionamento com Edward já estava um pouco melhor e talvez ele me ajudasse.

– Enfim, vamos sair ou não? – ela perguntou se entusiasmando e eu tive que sorrir.

– Sim, sim vamos, deixa só eu pegar minha bolsa. – eu disse indo até o closet, eu a peguei e nós duas saímos do quarto.

A minha grande surpresa foi ao descer, encontrar Tanya com mais duas vampiras.

– Ah Isabella, eu realmente estava esperando por você. – ela disse dando um sorriso cínico.

– Mas é muito vadia mesmo...- eu escutei Rose sussurrar ao meu lado e Tanya ignorou seu comentário.

– Do que se trata Tanya?

– Eu vou fazer um chá de bebê, e quero que a festa seja aqui. E é claro, eu quero que você saia, sabe? Dê uma volta enquanto eu estiver fazendo a festa, é apenas para os mais íntimos. – ela deu ênfase na ultima palavra.

– Filha de uma...Escuta aqui sua vagabunda de quinta. Esse palácio aqui, todinho, ele to-di-nho, pertence a essa mulher aqui. E não, leve você e suas amiguinhas do bordel pra outro canto, porque essa sua festinha ridícula não vai acontecer aqui. – Rose respondeu perdendo a calma e eu segurei o braço dela.

Eu bem sabia como a minha prima tinha pavio curto. Mas não, nada de perder calma.

– Rose a criança é de Edward também...

– Que se dane! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Edward jamais concordaria com isso Bella, essa vaca estúpida está tentando te desafiar.

– Engraçado você ficar insinuando coisas sobre mim Rosalie, não sou eu que saio com outros homens por dinheiro. – Tanya rebateu.

– Você está me chamando de prostituta?

– É o que você é querida.

Pronto. Foi o que bastou, em segundos o verdadeiro caos estava formado. Rose estava em cima de Tanya, as presas das amigas dela já estavam pra fora e elas se voltavam para Rose. Eu gritava para que os mustash viessem logo, mas infelizmente isso não ocorreu a tempo.

Tanya mordeu Rose, no braço e o grito que ela deu foi enorme. Eu me revoltei e fui pra cima das amigas de Tanya, puxei-as pelo cabelo para que saíssem de cima de Rose, e fui rapidamente empurrada para trás. Antes que eu chegasse ao chão, mãos fortes me seguraram e eu olhei para meu salvador.

– Já basta! – ele disse com uma voz dura e todas pararam instantaneamente.

Eu me ajeitei e puxei Rose – mordida e sangrando – para perto de mim. Vampiros eram verdadeiros animais.

– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Eu não posso ficar alguns meses fora e esse palácio se torna um caos? Ah propósito Bella, seja bem vinda. – August disse para mim, mas continuou a olhar duro para elas.

Eu estava calada. August era tio de Edward, um parente muito distante e um pouco excêntrico. August tinha 40 anos de idade, se vestia apenas com roupas de marca e vivia dando em cima de Rosalie. Ele de fato parecia um rei, era um homem de palavra forte e bem orgulhoso. Mas na maioria das vezes conversar com August era legal.

Tanya retraiu as presas e tentou permanecer apresentável para August.

– Quem é você? – ele indagou.

– Sou Tanya, a mãe do filho de Edward Cullen.

– Va... – Rose começou, mas eu apertei a mão dela para que parasse.

– Que título nobre minha dama, mãe do filho do próximo Rei. Pena que para mim não significa nada. Agora faça o favor de levar suas amigas para fora daqui.

– Mas...

– Está me desafiando? Por acaso não sabes quem eu sou? Eu sou August Levor Cullen III, então eu presumo que a senhorita cale sua linda boquinha e se retire, Mãe do filho do próximo Rei. Caso contrário, eu posso pedir educadamente para um desses adoráveis guardas que lhe ponha para fora.

Tanya pareceu pensar bem, e logo se retirou com suas amigas. August inclinou-se um pouco, olhou para Rose e sorriu. Nós duas tivemos que rir.

– Mas vocês duas estavam parecendo duas leoas. Bella, você deve melhorar sua condição física.

– Tio August, eu não sabia que estavas vindo. Porque não avisou? Eu teria preparado um jantar e...

Mas ele pôs a mão em meu ombro e me parou.

– Chegar de surpresa é bom minha querida. Muito bom, mas confesso que eu fui pego de surpresa ao ver vocês brigando. Bella querida que papo é esse daquela senhorita nada nobre estar grávida de meu sobrinho?

– É a mais pura verdade tio. Todos sabem disso e...quer saber? Não me importa, ela tem que se resolver com Edward. Eu não tenho nada haver com isso.

Dessa vez, ele estava com os cabelos pretos curtos – o que era novidade – usava um sobretudo negro bem grande e um cachecol laranja.

– Ah minha querida, não seja tola. Mulheres como essa Tanya são umas rameiras, ela vai fazer de tudo pra afastar você de Edward.

– É o que eu acho. – Rose comentou.

– Gente, é sério. Eu não me importo com isso.

– Mas deveria. Eu tenho certeza que meu sobrinho jamais vai me desapontar e lhe largar. É clara a feição que ele tem por você, mas você deveria demonstrar mais que se importa com Edward.

– Eu me importo com ele. – disse indignada.

– Mas não parece. Eu tenho quase certeza que se você sentisse um pouquinho de ciúmes e colocasse a tal da Tanya em seu lugar...bom...seria bem melhor.

Eu olhei para Rose e ela assentiu. Que legal, eu estava recebendo conselhos amorosos do tio do meu...Zarir.

– Ta certo, talvez eu seja um pouco fria demais.

– Fria? Bella você é a ilha da Groelândia!

– Não seja exagerada Rose. E chega disso, nós vamos sair ou não?

– Para onde suas adoráveis pessoas vão?

– Bella, August pode nos ajudar!- Rose disse rapidamente, me olhando entusiasmada.

– Não, não, não, não...Rose é melhor...

– Mas é claro. Ele é da nobreza, ele tem poder e ele tem respeito. Mas August é...

– O cara mais incrível que vocês conheceram? – ele respondeu sorrindo e mostrando suas covinhas.

– Oh Deus, isso que eu to vendo em seu cabelo são fios brancos? – eu brinquei e ele se retraiu.

[...]

– Eu não acredito que o senhor vai nos ajudar.

– Deixa eu ver se entendi...Alice está apaixonada por um humano, que de certa forma também está apaixonado por ela, e ele não sabe sobre nós?

– Isso mesmo. – eu respondi, incluindo o "nós" como se eu também fosse vampira. Não Bella, você não é vampira.

August olhou para mim e depois para Rose, para mim e depois para a Rose e então ele explodiu numa estrondosa gargalhada. Tio August me dava medo as vezes.


	18. Bônus I  Avisos sobre o futuro

**# Bella Swan #**

Tudo bem, não é tão ruim assim Bella. Não é tão ruim assim. Não é mesmo.

Você só vai entrar lá, cumprimentar a todos, sorrir, acenar e pronto.

Não, não tem nada de "pronto" nisso tudo. Nem um pouco!

Onde estaria Rose pra me ajudar numa hora dessas? Sumiu!

– Isabella, o motorista já chegou. – Eliana disse, entrando no meu quarto e sentando em minha cama.

Eu me virei para ela e deixei transparecer toda a confusão que estava em minha mente. Eu queria e muito ir, mas eu não sabia nada do mundo lá fora, minha vida era esse templo, e eu não saberia me adaptar. Ou saberia?

– Oh minha querida, vai dar tudo certo. Qualquer coisa, você pode pedir ajuda aos deuses, eles sempre estão dispostos a nos ouvir. – ela disse caridosa.

Eu poderia contestar Eliana e dizer a ela que os deuses não atenderam ao meu pedido de saber o que aconteceu com meus pais. Tudo bem, foi o único pedido que lhes fiz em toda minha vida no templo, mas por isso mesmo eles deviam me ajudar. Eu era uma pessoa boa não era? Um pedido apenas! Mas contestá-la era o mesmo que discutir com um astronauta sobre a chegada de um homem á Lua.

Eu voltei a me olhar no espelho. Meu reflexo estava apertando o vestido e mordia o lábio inferior. Nada muito surpreendente, vindo de mim. Eliana se aproximou e pôs uma mão em meu ombro.

– Você é tão encantadora Isabella, não há um ser vivo nesta Terra que possa não se encantar por você. Não tenha medo querida, os deuses estão ao seu lado.

Eu suspirei e terminei de pentear meu cabelo. O vestido que eu usava foi dado por Eliana, a regra aqui no templo, era que todas as meninas usariam vestidos brancos e longos, enquanto as Escolhidas, como a Eliana, usavam vestidos longos, mas elas tinham autonomia para optar por um vestido azul ou rosa claro. Dessa vez, eu trajava um vestido que ia até a metade de minhas pernas, ela pusera algumas contas perto da manga que dera um aspecto simplório, a cor dele era azulada, mas se a pessoa não tivesse vista boa, podia jurar que era branco. Meus cabelos estavam caídos em pequenas ondas – como sempre – e Eliana finalizou pondo uma pequena flor branca perto de minha orelha. Como regra geral, eu estava proibida de usar maquiagem, e o único acessório que eu podia usar – além da flor no cabelo – era uma pulseira prata com um pingente de borboleta, a única lembrança palpável que eu tinha de meus pais.

Ela sorriu para mim e limpou uma única lágrima que caíra de seu olho azul turquesa.

– Hei Elly, eu volto logo. É só um jantar, logo, logo eu estarei de volta, correndo até seu quarto nas noites de relâmpago. – eu disse fazendo-a rir.

– Ai Isabella, vá logo, não o deixe esperando, e lembre-se, sua maior defesa é sua fé. Use-a com sabedoria e poderá ter tudo o que quiseres minha querida.

Eu assenti para ela e saí, percorri todo o corredor até a entrada, atravessei a pequena ponte de madeira que cortava o riacho e cheguei até a entrada, onde o motorista me esperava em pé, ao lado de um carro preto. Ele abriu a porta detrás e eu entrei, não sem antes olhar para trás. Era a primeira vez que eu saia do templo.

[...]

– Seja bem-vinda. – Edward disse, assim que eu entrei no enorme palácio. Eu fiquei deslumbrada com o lugar, o chão era de mármore, e havia colunas estilo Greco-Romano por todo canto, sem contar nas tapeçarias e quadros que enfeitavam o ambiente.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu tive que voltar a atenção para ele.

– Boa noite Vossa Alteza. – eu disse, fazendo uma reverencia, conforme as Escolhidas me instruíram.

– Pare com isso Isabella, nós já temos intimidade o suficiente para chamar-me pelo meu primeiro nome. – ele disse pegando minha mão e levando-me pelo palácio.

Eu suspirei bem profundamente, o toque dele me fazia sentir algo jamais sentido antes. Era como uma onda de energia que surgia na origem do toque e percorria todo o resto do meu corpo. Mas Edward Cullen, era um vampiro, um vampiro poderoso e eu sabia que eles seria capaz de ouvir meus batimentos cardíacos, por isso tratei de me controlar. Uma tarefa bem difícil por sinal.

Ele estava impecável em um smoking azul escuro e seus cabelos cor de cobre estavam um tanto bagunçados. Mas o que mais me encantava nele era a escuridão verde de seu olhar.

– Ah propósito, você está muito bonita esta noite, não que você não fosse mais bonita antes, mas hoje em especial...

– É a flor. – eu comentei. – É uma Camélia Oriental, ela traz boa sorte e...amor para os casais. – eu corei na ultima parte e ele apenas sorriu.

– Eu tenho certeza que é com você, e a flor não tem nada a ver com isso, mas já que diz, quem sou eu para contestar?

– O próximo na linha de sucessão? Perdendo em quesito autoridade apenas para a Rainha Esme, que por sinal é sua tia. – eu comentei com a minha boca grande demais.

– Não se apegue a títulos Isabella, eles não significam nada quando o homem não possui ética, honra ou moral.

Edward falava como minha professora de filosofia, mas eu não comentaria algo assim. Permanecendo calada, nos encaminhamos até a sala de jantar, onde uma enorme mesa já estava posta com diversos tipos de pratos, e todos se levantaram assim que nós entramos na sala.

– Meus tios, meus primos, meus amigos. Venho-lhes apresentar o motivo pelo qual reservei esse jantar. Esta é Isabella, minha futura Sgiah. – ele comentou e todos olharam para mim.

Eu estanquei e rapidamente minha face assumiu mil tons de vermelho diferentes. Minha garganta se fechou e eu quase fechei os olhos. Quase. Aquela antiga sensação estava surgindo novamente. Quando eu era pequena e no templo existia alguma apresentação ou trabalho, eu sempre passava mal quando falava em público ou quando era o centro das atenções. Eu não me considerava uma pessoa tímida, mas eu tinha horror de ter dezenas de pessoas me olhando, como se esperassem que eu pudesse fazer algo ruim a qualquer momento, sempre com aquela expectativa ruim direcionada a mim.

Eu apertei a mão de Edward e ele segurou firme na minha, aquilo me deu a coragem que no momento eu não tinha. Eu simplesmente recuperei o controle sobre mim e sorri. Dei o sorriso mais singelo e calmo que eu podia no momento, e aos poucos aquela tensão na sala se dissipou. A Rainha estava sentada na parte principal da mesa, com seu esposo na direita e duas cadeiras reservadas na esquerda. Eu percebi que nos dirigíamos até elas, e Edward sentou ao lado da Rainha, e eu sentei ao lado dele.

Olhei para a quantidade de garfos e facas que tinha na minha frente e sorri, Eliana tinha me ensinado tudo sobre bons modos, então eu sabia qual garfo e faca utilizar para cada tipo de refeição. Carlisle Cullen levantou-se de sua mesa e fez um brinde, todos fizeram o mesmo e eu percebi que ao invés de vinho, tinha sangue na maioria das taças. Olhei para a minha e fiquei aliviada ao constatar que de fato era vinho. Vinho suave tinto. _Cabernet Savinon_*.

_(marca de vinho muito apreciada pelos verdadeiros amantes de vinhos, de preferência, aqueles financeiramente estáveis para pagar um preço relativamente alto pelo vinho)_

[...]

– O que achou do jantar? – ele perguntou assim que sentamos num dos bancos do jardim.

– Foi muito bom, um tanto...constrangedor, mas foi bom.

– Você vai ver como tudo irá melhorar, eu os peguei de surpresa, foi isso. – ele disse pegando minha mão.

Eu olhei para nossas mãos unidas e logo depois para um chafariz que não ficava a muitos metros de nós. Já estava de noite, mas o jardim era muito bem iluminado, me permitindo ter uma excelente visão do ambiente.

– Você entendeu o que eu disse a eles?

– Eu fui criada e treinada para isso Edward, eu tenho certeza que entendi sim. Você já me mordeu uma vez, mais duas e eu serei sua Sgiah. – comentei olhando para ele.

– Eu não quero que se sinta pressionada.

– Acredite, isto nunca se passou pela minha cabeça. – eu sussurrei minha respiração tornar-se descompassada conforme ele se aproximava de mim.

Uma de suas mãos rodeou lentamente minha cintura e instantaneamente eu já estava sentada em cima dele, com a outra mão, ele retirou o cabelo do meu pescoço e o colocou em minhas costas.

Com uma lentidão angustiante ele depositou um beijo casto em meu pescoço, antes de cravar de vez os dentes em minha garganta.

Eu fechei os olhos e permiti que ele bebesse de mim até saciar-se. Essa era a segunda mordida e teve quase o mesmo efeito sobre mim que a primeira. Quase. O motivo disso era que essa era melhor, muito melhor e eu não sabia se seria capaz de continuar racional por muito mais tempo. Sua mão acariciou a minha e tocou no pingente de minha pulseira, um gesto de carinho pelo que pude perceber. Não tardou muito e ele se separou de mim, fazendo com que eu sentisse muito a sua falta.

Eu abri os olhos e olhei para ele, que me olhava intensamente.

– Ainda falta mais uma mordida e você será minha Sgiah. – ele disse suspirando.

– Não pode morder agora? – eu disse fazendo-o rir.

– Não, eu bebi uma quantidade relativamente grande de seu sangue, se eu te morder de novo eu seria capaz de lhe causar algum mal. É melhor esperar...um ou dois dias.

Eu assenti e levantei, sendo seguida por ele.

– Quer que eu lhe leve para o templo?

– Ah...tudo bem.

[...]

– Bella! – Luciana disse assim que me viu. Eu estava indo em direção a sala de aula, carregando meu caderno em mãos e ela correu até mim.

Luciana era filha de um membro do Conselho dos Anciãos e a pouco tempo ela foi designada como uma Escolhida, ao contrário do que eu via em algumas moças que vinham para cá, ela estava satisfeita com seu status.

Seus cabelos loiros caiam em cachos não domados até a área próxima a sua cintura e seus olhos azuis estavam mais brilhantes que nunca.

– Olá Lucy. – eu disse falando seu apelido. – Dormiu bem?

– Com certeza sim! Mas agora eu quero saber e não me esconda nada, o que aconteceu la no palácio?

– Ai Lucy, foi tão estranho! Quero dizer, as pessoas me trataram bem e tudo mais, mas eu me senti tão deslocada!

– É normal, mas antes que entremos na sala, quero lhe dizer uma coisa. – ela disse parando e olhando séria para mim.

Eu parei e esperei ela continuar:

– Eu tive um sonho, com certeza foi obra de Nyx, nele eu vi você Bella, eu vi você sendo acusada de tramar contra o Rei. Eu senti muito medo.

– Você tem certeza disso?

– Absoluta amiga. Você foi presa e estava desesperada na prisão. Eu acho que isso é um aviso.

– Talvez...mas porque eu haveria de querer matar o Rei?

– E como é que eu vou saber? Você sabe como os caminhos da vida são incertos...só os Deuses sabem nosso futuro...e muitas vezes permitem que a gente os modifique-os, como é o caso. Eu quero que você se lembre disso Bella...para caso algo acontecer.

– Não se preocupe Lucy, eu não vou esquecer. – disse entrando na sala de aula.

Aquilo era muito estranho...estranho demais...e eu tinha que fazer força para não esquecer dessa informação. Não era a primeira vez que uma das meninas de lá sonhavam com algo relacionado a mim. Elas sempre apareciam com sonhos premonitórios e a maioria das vezes eles aconteciam. Mas comigo nunca aconteceu, eu nunca fui capaz de prever nada, nem relacionado a mim e nem a ninguém. Mas então, quando eu me frustrava eu sempre lembrava a mim mesma que não era como elas, eu não era vampira, feiticeira ou coisa parecida. Eu era apenas uma humana, uma humana sem poder algum.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo foi uma espécie de bônus, eu não tinha a mínima vontade de escrevê-lo agora, mas foi o que saiu, se vocês perceberam, ele se trata do passado, na época em que Bella ainda morava com As Escolhidas, e é de suma importância. <strong>

**Conversamos mais no próximo capítulo :D**


	19. Golpe

**# Bella Swan #**

_" __Aqui está incrivelmente chato"_ – eu escutei a voz dele na minha cabeça e sorri, fazia muito tempo que não nos comunicávamos telepaticamente.

– Que sorriso idiota é esse? – Rose perguntou olhando estranho para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me voltei para eles. Estávamos no restaurante de Jasper e tio August planejava falar o segredo para ele. Por um momento eu estremeci com a idéia de nos colocar em perigo, afinal, se Jasper descobrisse mesmo sendo por parte do tio August, como membro da nobreza ele jamais seria incriminado, mas eu estava presente, o que significa que todas as suspeitas cairiam sobre mim e Rose. Mas August me assegurou que conhecia o suficiente das leis para saber o que estava fazendo e eu tive que dar um voto de confiança nele.

– O problema maior será com Alice. Esme jamais permitiria uma coisa dessas... – Rose disse para August.

– Aquela velha coroca da Esme? Realmente meninas, vocês acham que deveriam temê-la?

– Tio...ela é a Rainha. Se não devemos temer a ela, não sei mais em quem temer. – eu respondi e Rose concordou.

– Rainha...ela só está naquele trono porque Edward permitiu, porque na hora que ele quiser, ela cai do cavalo. Aprendam uma coisa meninas, no mundo em que nós vivemos, devemos dormir com um olho aberto, porque estão sempre querendo puxar nosso tapete. Não sei como meu sobrinho já não descobriu as tramóias que circulam por aqueles corredores...eu cheguei a menos de 2 horas e já vi uma verdadeira contenda ali.

– Falando nisso tio...não quero ser indelicada, mas porque viestes para cá?

– Política. Pela simples política. Me contaram algo e eu estou disposto a investigar.

– E nós podemos saber o que é?

– Meninas...na verdade, eu acho até que vocês podem me ajudar...

Eu e Rose nos olhamos e nos inclinamos para ouví-lo melhor.

**# Edward Cullen #**

– Você tem certeza que é isso que planejas fazer? – Emmet me perguntou pela décima vez.

– Minha decisão já está tomada Emmet. Sinto muito se isso lhe ofende de alguma forma, mas é o que eu irei fazer. – eu respondi enquanto entrava numa sala qualquer.

Ele me acompanhou e fechou a porta, para nos dar privacidade. Meu primo andava de um lado para o outro, ponderando os prós e os contras de minha decisão. Mas não adiantava, nada do que ele fosse me dizer iria mudar isto.

– Tudo bem. – ele disse parando e olhando para mim. Podia ver que sua respiração estava acelerada. Emmet estava com medo. – Mas...por favor Edward, poupe mamãe disso tudo.

– Emm, se Esme tiver culpa, ela será julgada e punida como melhor convir e você sabe muito bem disso.

[...]

Eu entrei na sala do Conselho com a cabeça erguida, Emmet e Mike Newton estavam atrás de mim, me acompanhando. Eu olhei para as bancadas, vendo todos os Anciões pararem o que estavam fazendo e olharem para mim. Me dirigi até a bancada principal e peguei o Livro de Leis. Olhei uma ultima vez para Emmet e vi pesar em seu olhar, peguei a adaga e perfurei minha mão , permitindo que o sangue escorresse para pingar nas folhas brancas do Livro. Deixei que minha mente controlasse o resto, formulei a frase, as cláusulas e os pormenores. Fechei meus olhos e escutei múrmuros por todo o ambiente, mas agora não tinha mais volta. Já estava feito. Abri meus olhos e vi a frase escrita – com o meu sangue – no livro. Fechei minha mão para que ela cicatrizasse e anunciei para todos que estavam la.

– A partir de agora, por meio do ultimo decreto feito por mim, eu tomo o trono de minha tia, me coroando Rei e adquirindo todo o poder para mim. Que minha vontade seja feita e que eu possa governar com sabedoria por muitos séculos. – disse.

– Viva o Rei! – gritou Mike e todos repetiram, confusos.

Pelos olhares que vinham em minha direção eu pude diferenciar vários sentimentos, entre eles: indignação, confusão, inveja e inclusive orgulho.

Eu sabia que havia feito algo muito arriscado. Eu simplesmente passei por cima da lei que me privava de alcançar o trono enquanto eu não tivesse em sagrado matrimônio, mas no momento as acusações contra minha tia eram muito graves para serem ignoradas, e eu não me casaria com Isabella enquanto não tivesse as respostas necessárias.

Não demorou muito e aquela sessão do Conselho foi encerrada, aos poucos os Anciãos foram se dissipando e eu me vi apenas com Mike e Emmet do meu lado.

– Pois é...o que pretendes agora? – Mike perguntou, dando de ombros e andando pela sala.

Eu fui até a cadeira que era designada ao Rei e sentei. A sensação que se apoderou de mim foi relativamente boa, mas eu ainda precisava conversar com Esme.

– Edward Cullen! – ela gritou, invadindo a sala, minha tia estava furiosa e não era para menos. – Como você ousa? Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você, você me apunhala pelas costas dessa forma!

– Mamãe...- Emmet tentou intervir.

– E você seu traidor, se cale! Sabia desse plano insensato do seu primo e não fez nada para impedir.

– Esme por favor, controle-se. – eu pedi. – Eu tinha que fazer isso, pelo bem de todos.

– Bem de todos? – ela gritou, com as mãos pra cima. – Todos quem? Você? A meretriz da Isabella?

– Não fale assim dela! – eu gritei, perdendo a calma. – Dobre sua língua para falar com a minha Isabella. E meça as suas palavras tia Esme, você está perante o Rei e não é só porque você é minha tia e me cuidou durante todos esses anos que eu vou esquecer o que você fez.

– Tudo que eu fiz foi para o bem desse reino. – ela gritou.

– Ajudar Jacob Black a matar os pais de Isabella, foi para o bem desse reino? É mesmo titia, pra que?

* * *

><p><strong>Enfim, perceberam como as coisas tem funcionado ultimamente? Tenho demorado para postar, por vários motivos, entre eles está o fato de que eu tenho outras fics e pela pouca quantidade de comentários em comparação com a quantidade de leitores. Mas também, eu não quero dar uma de megera e quando postar, farei como agora, postarei uns 4 capítulos de uma vez só, por que eu sou muito grata a todas as leitoras que comentam e expressam a sua opinião.<strong>

**Então, eu gostaria mais uma vez de pedir que vocês comentassem, porque é maravilhoso para mim ler suas reviews dando palpites e inclusive falando mal da Bella (por ela ser meio...). **

**Então é isso meninas, se quiserem capítulos mais rápidos, já sabem o que fazer;**

**Beijos da Madh :D**


	20. DESentendimentos

**Spirit Bound - # Edward Cullen #**

Ao mesmo tempo em que soltei aquelas palavras, pude ouvir a linha de pensamentos de Mike e Emmet e ambos estavam completamente surpresos e confusos.

– Eu nunca...- ela começou mas eu a interrompi.

– Não adianta mentir, eu posso ver a verdade, _ouví-la_ e sabes muito bem disso. Confesso que a senhora foi muito boa escondendo durante todos esses anos mas agora ja era.

– Você está entrando na minha mente? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen eu lhe proíbo de entrar na minha mente! - ela gritou, apontando o dedo pra mim.

– Suas palavras deixaram de surtir efeito em mim, e agora você vai ser julgada pelo Conselho.- eu disse me levantando e saindo dali.

Eu não precisava ficar e aguentar o que minha tia falava. Minha maior preocupação agora era saber onde estava Isabella e pensar num modo de contar a verdade a ela.

– O que vamos fazer ago... - Emmet começou, mas foi interrompido assim que dois guardas se aproximavam.

– Majestade, tenho noticias...Isabella Swan está detida.

**# Bella Swan #**

_– __Isabella Marie Swan, você está presa por Alta Traição, sob o código penal 447, sua pessoa será detida e julgada por haver se envolvido com lobisomens e esquematizar um ataque contra o Rei Edward Cullen I ._

Essa cena martelava na minha mente o tempo todo e eu não conseguia parar de pensar. Tio August prometeu que Edward iria me tirar daqui, mas eu sabia que isso era pouco provável, primeiro porque ele desconfiava a algum tempo que eu tramava algo contra ele, segundo porque as provas eram um tanto que bastante acreditáveis...e eu não conseguia me imaginar fora dessa.

– Isabella! - eu escutei meu nome soando pela sua voz e levantei a cabeça, vendo Edward do outro lado das grades, ao lado de um guarda. Ele não parecia nada feliz e eu senti um arrepio na espinha.

– Edward eu... - mas ele levantou a mão me interrompendo.

– Solte-a. - ele ordenou ao guarda.

– Mas Majestade...

– Eu disse para soltá-la! Eu sei como as regras funcionam e sei como tudo deveria ter feito, mas eu espero que você saiba que no caso de Isabella, isso é algo questionável.

O guarda apenas assentiu e abriu as grades, eu hesitei um pouco antes de sair e olhei para Edward.

_– __Eu não fiz nada daquilo. Juro._

_– __Não foi o que pareceu. Eu vi o que eles viram Isabella, você estava conversando com dois lobisomens._

_– __Edward eu jamais tramaria algo contra você!_

_– __É mesmo Isabella? As vezes eu tenho dúvidas quanto a isso._

_– __Edward você pode sentir a veracidade de minhas palavras. Por favor, acredite em mim._

Alguns segundos de silencio e uma bufada e então nossa conversa mental foi retomada.

_– __Então o que estava acontecendo la?_

_– __Você ficou sabendo que tio August chegou? Então...nós conversamos e ele me disse que estava desconfiando de um plano que os lobisomens estavam arquitetando, contra você. Ele disse que sabia que Jacob Black de certa forma conversaria comigo, e disse que seria uma boa ideia eu tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Foi isso! E ele disse que caso eu fosse presa, ele mesmo iria conversar com você logo em seguida para explicar as coisas e Rose..._

_– __Rosalie? Porque sua prima sempre está no meio disso?_

_– __Edward por favor..._

_– __Tio August está no palácio, ele me enviou uma mensagem dizendo que queria conversar comigo, talvez seja isso...mas tudo que eu NÃO precisava agora era desses problemas Isabella. Não pense que tudo vai ficar bem só porque você não está mais presa, o Conselho todo vai vir pra cima de mim._

_– __Eu sei, por favor Edward, eu realmente sinto muito._

_– __Nós conversamos mais em casa._

Nós entramos no carro e Edward não falou em nenhum momento, ele estava sério e pensativo e eu não tinha coragem de interrompe-lo. Quando chegamos no palácio, tio August e Rosalie nos esperavam.

– Ah Bella que bom! - Rose disse, vindo me abraçar.

– Edward, eu espero que Isabella tenha lhe explicado os fatos...o verdadeiro plano era...

– Poupe-me disto tio! - Edward brandou e logo em seguida fez algo surpreendente, ele sorriu! - Senti saudades!

Tio August sorriu e foi abraçar o sobrinho.

– Eu ja imaginava que tinha um dedo seu nessa história. Aonde vais, o senhor arranja confusão!

– Hey, em minha defesa eu digo que isso tudo é para o bem de todos. Sabes muito bem que eu faço o que acho correto Edward e estou muito orgulhoso de sua decisão de tomar o trono, que sempre pertenceu a você.

– Como é? - eu perguntei, olhando para Edward.

Eu havia escutado o guarda chamar Edward de Rei, mas pensei que fosse somente força do habito ou coisa parecida.

– Edward o que você fez?

– Desculpe não ter lhe contado antes Bella, mas eu descobri certas coisas que me obrigaram a tomar esta decisão.

– Mas...você não teria que se casar?

Ele me olhou com um sorriso torto.

– Isso fica para mais tarde. A prioridade agora é impedir Jacob Black.

– Ah meu filho, temo que apenas uma guerra poria fim de vez. Eu sei que você não quer conflito, mas Jacob não vai parar...aqueles lobos foram bem diretos.

Eu e Rose nos olhamos...

– Ele agora é Rei. - ela sussurrou.

– Eu posso lhe escutar muito bem daqui, Rosalie. - Edward disse, ainda olhando para tio August. Eu revirei os olhos e ela bufou.

– Vá para o meu quarto, eu vejo se existe algo que caiba em você...

– Caiba? Como assim?

– Você se esqueceu Rose? Hoje é o baile dos Burke.

– Ah que cabeça a minha! - ela disse dando um tapa na testa. - Ok, eu vou subir e te esperar, não demore!

Eu então me virei para Edward.

– Tio August o senhor pode nos dar licença?

– Ah claro. - ele disse, pigarreando e saindo da sala.

– Vamos pro meu escritório. - Edward disse e eu o segui.

Assim que entramos, ele trancou a porta e eu fui sentar em cima da mesa de mogno, meu lugar favorito.

– Eu realmente estava tentando ajudar...

– Tudo bem Bella. Esquece isso...

– E também...eu tinha intenções pessoais... - disse timidamente e ele se aproximou, ficando bem na minha frente.

– Ja faz algum tempo Edward, mas...eu sinto que preciso descobrir o que aconteceu com meus pais!

Eu olhei para ele e vi que ele suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. Aquilo seria um sinal de que ele estava se sentindo culpado? Mas eu não queria que ele fosse. Eu não queria que Edward fosse o culpado...agora eu percebia. Se Edward realmente fosse culpado, por mais raiva, mágoa e até um pouco de ira, eu não conseguiria me manter longe dele. Eu precisava de Edward, e isso beirava ao meu sentimental.

– Bella...deixe toda essa poeira abaixar, desse esse problema com os lobos se resolver, e eu te prometo que te ajudo com isso.

– Sério?

– Sério! - ele respondeu sorrindo e vindo me abraçar, abraço esse que eu aceitei de bom grado. - Mas por favor Isabella, não siga a corda do meu tio, você sabe como ele é louco.

– Pode deixar. - eu disse sorrindo. - Eu vou ajudar Rose a escolher alguma roupa e você entra pra se arrumar ok?

– Você vai escolher minha gravata?

– Até a boxer se quiser! - eu disse fazendo-o rir.


	21. Constatação

**#BellaSwan#**

Aquele lugar estava estranho. Eu nunca fui muito boa observadora e me sentia meio burra por demorar a perceber as coisas, mas eu conseguia sentir que a tensão ali era grande. Todos tentavam se comportar e dar o seu máximo diante de Edward.

Se antes já era complicado por ele ser o príncipe herdeiro, agora era pior. Ele era o Rei e usou métodos nada convencionais para chegar a esse posto, mesmo que desde seu nascimento fosse dele.

Edward estava mais poderoso do que nunca e todos naquela sala tinham plena convicção disso.

O baile da família Burke acontecia no grande salão social de seu palacete situado há 60 km de Viena. Eles eram uma das famílias mais antigas e mais tradicionais do reino e pareciam ter grande poder no Conselho, pelo menos era isso que Edward e inclusive Rosalie costumavam me contar.

Minha prima veio como acompanhante de August, e ele parecia um mafioso russo com aquele traje, mas ninguém parecia se incomodar ou pelo menos se esforçavam para não demonstrar. Mas comigo era diferente, todos me olhavam torto, deixando claro que eu não era bem-vinda naquele lugar e que ali não era o lugar certo para mim.

Por pura teimosia, eu me aferrei mais ainda no braço de Edward e eu automaticamente me senti mais relaxada, ele conseguia me causar vários efeitos ao mesmo tempo.

– Droga. – escutei Rose bufar um pouco atrás de mim.

– O que foi? – eu sussurrei mas em vão, sabendo que todos – pelo menos os vampiros – naquela sala ouviriam.

– Duas péssimas noticias ou melhor, presenças as 4 horas.

Eu criei a imagem do relógio mental e segui meu olhar na direção onde o ponteiro das horas deveria estar, observando Emmet abraçado com Leah e logo mais atrás uma Tanya com um vestido vermelho longo e bem decotado.

– Relaxe. – Edward disse para mim e me direcionou até um sofá no salão. Rose e August vieram sentar ao meu lado, mas Edward apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de descontentamento e foi para algum circulo importante.

– Incrível. Eu estou aqui a menos de 20 minutos e já quero morrer de tédio. – Rose respondeu, apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

Tio August riu dela e pediu uma taça de _vinho_ao garçom que passava.

– Não dá pra conversar direito aqui. Seria uma boa ideia conhecermos o jardim? – eu perguntei como quem não quer nada e instantaneamente Rose se alegrou.

– O que ainda estamos fazendo parados aqui? – ela disse sorrindo e levantando.

– Vocês duas podem ir na frente. Eu tenho assuntos diplomáticos a tratar. – August respondeu e nós duas fomos em direção das portas francesas que davam até o jardim.

Assim que entramos no novo ambiente, fomos parabenizadas por uma brisa fresca e calma. Todo o jardim era iluminado por postes antigos ainda movidos a óleo. Haviam chafarizes, centenas de espécies de plantas e alguns bancos de madeira perto dos canteiros menores. Eu não podia negar que os Burke tinham bom gosto.

Eu e Rose sentamos num daqueles bancos e eu deixei meus braços estirados para trás, deixando que o vento levantasse meus cabelos.

– To com saudades de Joshua. – ela confessou.

– Ele está com sua avó?

– Sim. Ultimamente eu não consigo ficar muito tempo perto do meu filho, a cada dia que passa ele se parece mais ainda com...você-sabe-quem.

– Um dia isso virá a tona Rosalie.

– Todos os segredos veem a tona Bella. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Esse é o problema deles, podem ser benevolentes ou destrutivos, fortes ou nem tão importante assim, podem durar alguns dias ou milênios. Mas eles são revelados. Isso me assusta? Sim! Ele me odeia, e se descobrir sobre Joshua...eu não sei como me livrar de tudo isso.

– Eu poderia pedir ajuda a Edward, mas ele também não colaboraria com você. Nem por mim, e olha que ultimamente ele tem estado...legal.

– Eu percebi. Você contou a ele sobre o plano dos...?

– Não. Eu preciso ter certeza antes. Preciso saber se isso realmente irá acontecer, mas antes que você diga algo, Edward já sabe sobre o que está acontecendo e pelo que eu pude entender, já está se preparando...

– Bella você sabe que como rei, ele será o primeiro na linha de frente não sabe? É coisa de honra e tudo mais...

Eu suspirei.

– Eu to tão confusa. Por um lado tem meus pais, por outro tem Edward, por outro tem os lobos, e então surge Tanya para piorar ainda mais minha situação. Sério, o que mais de ruim pode acontecer?

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos compreensivos. Rosalie não poderia ser capaz de sentir o que eu sentia, de tentar se por no meu lugar, ela já tinha seus próprios dilemas, mas de uma forma confortante, nós duas nos sentíamos mais fortes quando estávamos unidas. Como duas peças de uma arma que só funcionava quando unida. Mas faltavam duas coisas. Para Rosalie faltava a oportunidade de agir e contar toda a verdade. E para mim faltava a sabedoria de tomar as decisões certas.

[...]

– Olhem só meninas, essa daí é mais uma vítima do tradicionalismo exacerbado. – Tio August disse, apontando para uma garota uns dois anos mais nova que eu, muito bem vestida mas de modo fechado e que estava cercada por duas pessoas.

– Aquela mulher ao lado dela, ela não é vampira. – eu comentei o mais baixo que podia, sabendo que bastava um vampiro estar realmente interessado na nossa conversa, para poder captar os sons com até 10 km de distancia.

– Não. Geralmente nas famílias tradicionais, as meninas que ainda não foram unidas pelo matrimonio com alguém, possuem uma dama de companhia, geralmente humana, e um guarda-costas, geralmente vampiro, mas ele não me parece ser vampiro.

– E não é. Eu reconheço esses traços, ele é um... – mas eu calei a boca de Rose antes que ela dissesse algo mais. Ela me olhou espantada, e tio August apenas suspirou, passando a mão nos fios grisalhos, um gesto que eu finalmente descobri ser genético.

Alguns segundos depois e seus olhos se arregalaram com a constatação. Estávamos cercados de vampiros da mais alta classe, a maioria pertencia ao Conselho de Ancião e com certeza sabiam sobre a revolta dos lobos. Falar sobre a presença de um lobo ali naquela sala causaria grande alvoroço...Foi aí que eu me toquei. Neil Burke, um dos vampiros mais poderosos do mundo, tinha um lobo como protetor da filha e com certeza sabia disso. Emmet Cullen, filho da ex-rainha e sétimo na linha de sucessão estava saindo com uma membra da alcateia dos lobos e seria muita burrice ele não saber.

Olhei para Edward assustada e ele me devolveu o olhar. A pouco tempo atrás eu descobri que tinha uma trava mental que impedia Edward de vasculhar mais profundamente minha mente, isso me poupou de muitas situações constrangedoras, mas tudo que eu queria era não ter essa trava e que ele já tivesse descoberto tudo, porque a idiota aqui, não tinha coragem de dizer a ele. Edward estava cercado de inimigos.


	22. Ultimato

**# Flashback #**

_– __O que faremos com isso Charlie? – Renée Swan perguntou, olhando todas as fotografias espalhadas em sua mesa de jantar._

_– __Esconderemos, e tiraremos o máximo de cópias que pudermos. Nós precisamos de uma garantia de que nosso plano dará certo. – o homem respondeu, sendo sempre o cabeça da dupla._

_A esposa assentiu, juntando as fotos e pondo-as dentro de um envelope laranja. Etiquetou-o como_**_sigiloso_**_e guardou na terceira gaveta da cozinha, debaixo dos vários panos de prato que eram postos ali. Ninguém jamais acharia aquele envelope ali. Ela pensou._

_Faziam três semanas desde que eles fizeram a incrível descoberta. Renée era uma repórter investigativa e Charlie um detetive particular com uma ótima intuição, juntos os dois sempre encontravam o que queriam e agora estavam prestes a revelar o segredo que os traria para o ápice de suas vidas. Sim, vampiros e lobisomens existiam e eram inimigos naturais. As pessoas deixariam de taxa-los de bobos e ridículos e passariam a enxergar a verdade. Em plena Europa do século XXI, um reino de vampiros existia, ainda em seu esplendor e havia também a parte mais selvagem de todo esse lado sobrenatural, os lobisomens que viviam como índios em meio aquela selva densa da Europa oriental._

_Uma pequena tontura fez com que Renée sentasse em uma cadeira próxima a mesa e Charlie lhe deu mais atenção._

_– __Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu ao olhar preocupado do marido. – É apenas uma enxaqueca._

_– __Tem certeza? Nós podemos parar com isso agora e irmos dormir._

_– __Não. – ela disse com firmeza, balançando sua cabeça fortemente. –Vamos continuar com isso Charlie. Devemos estudar mais o nosso próximo passo._

_Com um aceno leve, ele apoiou as duas mãos na mesa e olhou para um pequeno caderno com capa de couro que servia para guardar toda a informação retida por ambos. Ali estava a essência de sua obra prima e o primeiro rascunho do livro de sua esposa._

_– __Vamos ir atrás dos lobos. Eles podem nos dar alguma informação valiosa. Podemos dizer que trabalhamos para os vampiros e resolvemos mudar de lado. Você viu que existem humanos lá._

_– __Certo. Isso pode nos levar em algo. Mas pensando bem querido, eu realmente acho que deveria ir dormir..._

_[...]_

_Eliana e Victória sentaram nas almofadas de veludo espalhadas pelo chão e fecharam seus olhos, ambas estavam fazendo preces aos deuses e pediam que elas fossem ouvidas. As duas Escolhidas vinham tido sonhos estranhos ultimamente e gostariam de alguma luz em seu caminho._

_Segundos depois, a sala se encheu com um forte perfume de lavanda e sálvia e toda luz retida nas velas se apagaram. A única iluminação provinha de uma forte luz que emanava do centro da sala, onde se era capaz de ver duas entidades._

_Com um ofego de surpresa, Eliana e Victória fizeram o sinal de respeito e levantaram-se de seus lugares._

_– __Os pensamentos de vocês estão muito nublados. – Oregon disse, segurando um bastão e apontando para as duas. – Mas em meio a esta confusão, a verdade pode ser encontrada._

_– __Ephrain Black pagou por todos os seus pecados e trouxe a desgraça para seus descendentes. – Nyx falou, com um falso interesse no assunto, a deusa normalmente não gostava de dar voltas em seus assuntos, muito pelo contrário, ela sempre apreciou aqueles que sabiam ser diretos. Mas por outro lado, não conseguia não gostar da diversão que era ver seus súditos tão amarrados a um desafio que lhes era lançado. – Seu ultimo filho, Jacob Black irá rebelar-se em nome de seu povo. Tanto eu quanto Oregon não iremos intervir mais do que intervirmos em esta guerra. É dever de Edward Cullen II tomar a sábia escolha de seu reino. E como pequena ajuda, alguém de fora irá vir, para finalmente colocar fim a esta guerra._

_Victória sentia um súbito desejo de despejar as perguntas em cima dos dois deuses, mas ela era espera o suficiente para calar-se e permitir que eles falassem. Nunca em todos os seus anos de servidão, os deuses apareceram para ela, então isso era um dos melhores momentos de sua vida._

_Nyx aproximou-se teatralmente de Eliana e fez gestos carinhosos no ar._

_– __Minha cara Eliana, será seu dever e sua honra guiar uma jovem humana que aparecerá em sua vida, dê a ela todos os ensinamentos capazes de ajuda-la em seu tortuoso futuro._

_– __Já você Victória. – Oregon falou, olhando paternalmente para a Escolhida. – Seria capaz de honrar seu pacto e sacrificar-se em nome do bem estar de todos?_

_– __Com toda a certeza mestre. – ela respondeu na hora._

_Nyx e Oregon se aproximaram, não deixando de olhar-se um minuto sequer. Eles carregavam juntos, milênios de lembrança e história. Conhecimento desvairado para duas almas imortais e infinitas. Era chegada a hora de um passo na história de seus filhos vampiros e seus filhos lobisomens, e a decisão fora tomada de fora. Uma criança humana nasceria e com ela, uma nova esperança para uma das duas raças._

**Fim do Flashback**

**Pov Narrador**

Bella achou que fazia sentido ignorar toda aquela apreensão que sentia, ao invés disso ela se focou em detalhes fúteis da festa que acontecia. Neil Burke conversava com Edward e mais três vampiros, suas duas filhas – Dakotah e Stella – tentavam manter-se entretidas em conversas sérias de mais para suas poucas maturidades.

Rosalie havia decidido percorrer todo o salão ao lado de August, uma forma de evitar ficar sozinha com Emmet. Mas Isabella achou aquilo besteira, Leah jamais deixaria Emmet sozinho com a sua prima.

_" __Devo me preocupar com o fato de sua prima estar dando trela para meu tio? "_– Edward disse em sua mente e ela quase deu um pulo de onde estava.

A festa estava ridiculamente um tédio e ela preferiu esconder-se numa das varandas e ficar apenas olhando de fora todo o cenário. Inesperadamente, ele surgiu ao lado dela e olhou para onde ela enxergava.

_"__Eu não vejo mal nenhum no relacionamento dos dois."_ – ela resolveu responder mentalmente, aproveitando a privacidade que aquilo lhes dava.

_" __Rosalie não é a mulher certa para meu tio, Bella."_

_" __Eu tenho certeza que ele já é grande o suficiente para fazer suas próprias escolhas e saber o que é certo ou não para ele."_

Ele bufou ao seu lado e se aproximou um pouco mais, ficando lado a lado com sua Sgiah.

_" __Você também percebeu que tem um lobisomem aqui? "_ – ele perguntou, vendo que ela olhava demais na direção do guarda-costas de Stella Burke.

_" __Porque ninguém falou nada? Ou fez algo? "_

_" __Nós não podemos ser violentos ou agressivos com os lobos até que eles sejam conosco. Se eles querem lutar, nós vamos lutar. Mas eles terão que dar o primeiro passo. Além do mais, um lobo que se comprometeu com a tribo de Jacob Black possui uma tatuagem no ombro esquerdo e Neil me assegurou que checou os antecedentes dele, nada demais foi visto ali. "_

_" __Edward...ele não é o único lobo aqui. "_ – Isabella disse hesitando, ela não queria revelar isso, mas achou melhor alertá-lo de uma vez.

_" __Não? Eu só consigo sentir o cheiro dele."_

_" __Eu não sei bem como ele a conheceu. Mas a mulher que está com Emmet, ela é uma loba Edward e eu tenho quase certeza que ela mantém contato com Jacob. Não sei ainda como Emmet permitiu que ela entrasse para esse mundo, se ele acredita que ela é humana. "_

_" __Ele quer se casar com Leah, fazer dela sua esposa."_

**BELLAPOV**

Meu coração gelou ao ouvir aquilo. Emmet não podia fazer uma coisa dessas, ele não seria capaz...

– Mas ela é uma... – eu acabei me parando quando percebi que disse em voz alta. Edward olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes estavam repletos de compreensão.

– Eu irei falar com ele. Mas agora, aguarde alguns minutos e nós vamos voltar para casa. – e então ele se foi. Me deixando sozinha novamente.

Edward não mentiu quando disse que seriam apenas alguns minutos. Ele rapidamente se despediu de todos e me chamou para ir embora. Eu não consegui achar nem Rosalie ou August entre as pessoas, mas o olhar duro que Tanya me lançou foi o suficiente para eu dar as costas e acompanha-lo.

Já dentro do carro, eu tentava entender como Emmet não sabia sobre a verdadeira natureza de Leah, parecia óbvio demais...

A testa grande, os cabelos grossos e escuros, os olhos escuros e frios, a pele morena cor de café com leite e um nariz anguloso. Ele com certeza fazia sexo com ela e era um vampiro! Como é que ele não percebia nada?

Involuntariamente, eu acabei me encostando em Edward e ele me puxou para seu colo, abraçando minha cintura enquanto eu encostava minha cabeça em seu ombro.

– Então quer dizer que agora você é rei...ainda não consegui digerir isso.

– Nem eu. – ele falou um pouco rouco. – Eu não queria assumir essa responsabilidade tão cedo, eu só tenho 26 anos! Mas é necessário Bella, minha tia fez muitas coisas erradas e ela deve pagar por isso.

– Edward você não precisa mentir pra mim. Eu sei que você não tem _só_ 26 anos. – eu disse rindo.

Ele fez eu me afastar de leve e olhou com a testa franzida.

– Bella, eu tenho _só_ 26 anos. Nasci em 1985.

– Mas...se você tinha apenas 12 anos na época, quem mandou que Eliana fosse me buscar após o assassinato de meus pais? – eu perguntei confusa.

Durante todo esse tempo eu achava que tinha sido Edward. Eu realmente achava que ele era _velho_ o suficiente para pensar em algo e fazer tudo isso. Mas não. Se ele realmente tinha _só_ 26 anos – e eu acreditava nele. - ; então ele seria incapaz de ter mandado matar meus pais.

Ele suspirou e passou a mão em seus cabelos, puro sinal de nervosismo.

– Esme. Foi ela que pediu que Eliana te buscasse e ficasse com você no templo até eu ter idade o suficiente para te buscar.

Então Esme sabia de muito mais coisas, mas cadê a coragem de ir questioná-la?

– Bella eu já disse que irei te ajudar com isso. Mas por favor, nesse momento, eu preciso me focar em Jacob Black.

Esme era mãe de Emmet, Emmet namorava com Leah, Leah tinha um envolvimento com Jacob Black, Jacob Black queria guerra contra os vampiros e queria a mim. Tudo isto estava conectado, mas eu não conseguia achar a lógica. Alguma coisa faltava ali e eu sabia que aquela informação era essencial.

Bruscamente o carro parou e por pouco eu não meti minha cabeça contra o vidro fume que separava a parte detrás com o motorista.

– Droga! – Edward grunhiu, abrindo a porta com força.

Completamente confusa e curiosa, eu saí do carro ainda meio tonta. Só para ver algo terrível.

O motorista havia sido arrancado do banco e sua garganta estava decolada, ainda vivo, ele agonizava, sentindo todo o sangue vazar. Ao lado dele, estava Jacob Black, em toda a sua imponência e arrogância. Atrás de nós, alguns guardas de Edward estavam a postos. Bem na frente, estava Jacob e mais outros lobisomens.

– Isso foi apenas uma lembrancinha. – Jacob falou, andando lentamente em nossa direção. Automaticamente Edward se pôs na minha frente e eu senti que seus caninos estavam expostos, coisa que só acontecia quando ele me mordia.

– Vá embora. – ouvi a voz colérica de Edward.

– Ah, pode deixar que eu vou sim, vim apenas dar um avizinho...amanhã a noite, se prepare para cair, _reizinho_.

* * *

><p><strong>Para as que reclamam que eu demoro, isso é reflexo da falta de comentários em relação aos views que Spirit Bound recebe, mas como eu não sou injusta com as leitoras que comentam, quando eu posto, eu posto uns três capítulos seguidos, e é isso que eu to fazendo agora.<strong>

**Enfim, esse capítulo veio repleto de revelações, sentiram o drama? ;)**

**Quais são as teorias de vocês?**

**Estou curiosa pra saber.**

**Besos besos e não deixam de passar nas outras fics.**


	23. Antes do Fim

**#Pov Bella#**

Sentada na beirada da cama de dossel da suíte principal, eu ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido.

Pela primeira vez eu estive cara a cara com Jacob Black, sentira toda aquela energia negativa e pesada que emanava dele e estava em choque para fazer alguma coisa. Ele havia matado um homem, bem debaixo dos olhares dos guardas de Edward. Jacob Black não sentia medo e na certa acreditava que tinha poder o suficiente para enfrentar Edward.

A lua crescente brilhava la fora, e o vento frio inundava o quarto, fazendo as cortinas voarem.

– O que nós vamos fazer? – eu sussurrei, mal ouvindo minha voz e fui agraciada por um olhar gélido de Edward.

– O que nós vamos fazer? O que eu vou fazer Bella! Você não pode estar no meio disso!

– Eu não posso? Me desculpe Edward. Mas eu já estou no meio disso! – gritei, levantando da cama e começando a andar pelo quarto. Eu estava nervosa demais para ficar quieta. – Durante todo esse tempo, eu beirava num mar de confusão sem saber em quem confiar, aonde ir...e agora você quer me descartar?

– EU NÃO ESTOU TE DESCARTANDO! – ele gritou com uma fúria que fez as garrafas que tinha no pequeno bar explodirem. – Será que você não entende o quão perigosa é essa situação? Vai haver uma guerra Isabella. Eu vou estar na frente da batalha, coordenando tudo, e a ultima coisa que eu preciso me preocupar lá é com você. Você fica! Eu deixarei 50 homens com você, e Alice lhe fará companhia.

– Jacob vai te matar e eu não vou poder fazer nada?

– Tudo bem, me diga o que você poderia fazer lá? Apenas uma coisa Isabella. Só uma!

Eu parei para pensar. Eu não conseguia nem imaginar como aquilo seria. Centenas de vampiros lutando contra milhares de lobisomens. Eu não conseguia imaginar o teor daquele caos. Eu sabia que Jacob me queria. Eu poderia ser um trunfo em suas mãos, Edward estava pensando exclusivamente no bem de todos me deixando aqui, mas se eu fosse...ele poderia beber de mim quantas vezes quisesse, isso lhe daria a força necessária para lutar. Se Edward tinha alguma chance de vencer...

– Nem ouse pensar nisso! – ele admitiu.

– Você está lendo meus pensamentos?

– Apenas o que você permita que eu escute. Isabella, mesmo se você fosse para esse fim...

– Edward por favor...

– Não! E essa é minha palavra final. – ele disse, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta com força.

Corri para as janelas a tempo de ver ele entrando num carro – dessa vez ele era o motorista – e saindo dali. Era isso, Edward estava me deixando para trás. Provavelmente ele havia ido para Castelhana, o lugar onde todos os guardas eram treinados e ficaria ali até a hora da batalha. E eu estava presa aqui, nesse quarto.

Respirei fundo e pensei nas minhas opções. Eu não iria ficar presa aqui como uma princesa na torre mais alta de um castelo. Em primeiro lugar porque eu não era uma princesa, não havia dúvidas que eu era apenas uma humana qualquer que foi escolhida por um motivo oculto pelo Rei dos vampiros. Em segundo lugar, porque por mais forte e corajoso que ele fosse, Edward precisava de mim e sim, eu estava me sentindo muito presunçosa em acreditar nisso.

Eu não queria ligar para Rosalie e pedir ajuda. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que minha prima pensaria num modo de me tirar daqui, mas eu tinha certeza de que se eu fosse para o campo de batalha, ela iria atrás de mim sem hesitar. E eu não poderia permitir perder a única pessoa que sobrara da minha família.

Um barulho no quarto me chamou a atenção, e quando eu vi a porta havia sido aberta por ninguém menos que Tanya. A ultima pessoa que eu gostaria de ver.

– O que você...

– Poupe sua saliva comigo! – ela disse com desdém, fazendo um gesto com suas unhas bem feitas e vermelhas. Tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo, seu vestido e seu batom. – Eu vim aqui para te ajudar.

– Me ajudar? Eu não consigo imaginar de que forma você poderia me ajudar.

– É tudo muito simples Isabella. Meu filho só assumirá o trono, se eu for casada com Edward. Mas isso nunca irá acontecer se ele morrer em batalha, entããão, eu irei te levar até ele, você irá ajuda-lo a vencer e aí, eu me caso com ele.

– Você está se ouvindo Tanya? Consegue imaginar o quão louca você está sendo?

– Eu? Eu estou fazendo pelo bem do meu filho.

– Como se você se importasse de fato com ele.

– Você não entende Isabella. Tudo que está acontecendo agora é por sua culpa. Sua exclusivamente culpa, a guerra estourou porque você não fez a sua escolha.

– Minha escolha? Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que você está falando.

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou.

– Menininha ingênua! Isabella você realmente acha que Edward te escolheu pra ser a_Sgiah_ dele por causa do seu rostinho de bonequinha?

– Eu...

– Não seja estúpida! Você não passa de uma peça coringa nesse jogo de cartas. Edward e Jacob querem você por um único motivo. Você é a pedrinha que falta para desregular para sempre a balança.

– Tanya o que...

– Eu fiquei sabendo a alguns anos é claro. Minha irmã era uma Escolhida e ela acabou me contando de uma história bem intrigante que se passou por lá. Duas Escolhidas presenciaram a aparição dos Deuses e eles lhe revelaram algo. Não que eu acredite nessa baboseira. Para mim eles são apenas uma figura mitológica, mas eu não posso deixar de lado o fato de que até agora tudo que foi dito é verdade.

– Você realmente acha que...

– Você é a criança da profecia. Renée e Charles Swan estavam se metendo aonde não deviam, e para silenciá-los de uma vez, Nyx e Oregon colocaram um pedaço da essência deles dentro da criança que Renée esperava. Isso fez com que você deixasse de ser filha dos meros mortais fuxiqueiros e fosse a menininha querida dos deuses. Com isso, durante a Lua de Sangue você iria fazer a escolha. Você condenaria um povo e causaria a ascensão do outro, não é divertido?

– Isso não faz o menor sentido! – eu retruquei, sendo capaz de desviar o meu olhar do dela. Mais uma vez ela revirou os olhos e suspirou.

– Isabella. Eu não vou entrar em detalhes com você. Daqui a menos de 24 horas a guerra explodirá e você não pode permitir que Edward morra, entende? Você irá surgir com sua patética humanidade e irá deixar bem claro que está do lado dos vampiros.

– Porque Jacob já não se deu conta disso então? Não faz sentido.

– Simples. Porque durante todos esses anos, mesmo na época em que você estava vivendo no templo com as Escolhidas, você já pertencia a Edward. E para que fique comprovado a veracidade de suas palavras, você deve jurar sobre seu sangue de que lado você está. Coisa que é muito divertida, eu não me importaria nem um pouco se você morresse. Mas...

– Eu preciso estar viva. – completei, permitindo que o fluxo de informações de minha mente começassem a se organizar. – Mesmo após o juramento eu devo continuar viva, representando...

– Os deuses na terra e todo esse blábláblá. Viu só? Por mais patética que você seja, o destino ainda te deu um empurrãozinho para você se tornar um pouquinho importante. Agradeça aos seus paizinhos humanos por terem se metido. Caso contrário, poderia ser qualquer outra criança humana.

– Mas...porque meus pais morreram? Quem os matou?

Ela suspirou, e ajeitou os cabelos ruivos para trás. Tanya não me suportava, me achava a criatura mais entediante da face da terra. Mas nesse momento, ela estava deixando sua aversão de lado e me ajudando, apenas para caráter próprio.

– Isso é um mistério até os dias atuais. Não sei se foi Jacob ou alguém daqui. E de qualquer forma Isabella, não importa. Seus pais eram péssimos. Apenas se arrume e me permita ajuda-la, com a seguinte condição.

Dessa vez foi a minha vez de suspirar.

– Qual condição?

– Depois que isso tudo acabar, você vai desaparecer. Não me importa como e nem para onde você vai. Mas você vai embora e vai permitir um pouquinho de felicidade para Edward, que já sofreu demais por sua causa.

– Eu prometo. – eu falei rápido demais, sentindo meu coração dar um solavanco e partir-se em mil pedaços. Rapidamente ele voltou-se contra mim, seus batimentos aceleraram a tal ponto, que chegava a doer o fluxo sanguíneo em meu corpo. Minha cabeça também não ajudava, ela doía como contrações e tudo que eu queria era que aquilo parasse. E eu prometi a mim mesma que iria passar logo mais.

– Ótimo. Agora vá vestir-se que ainda temos muito a fazer.

[...]

Depois de pronta, o que demorou para acontecer, porque além de meu estado mental, ainda havia o que escolher para vestir. Deveria existir um manual de instruções para ajudar na escolha de uma roupa para a guerra. Ou impedi-la.

– Tanya...você sabe quantos anos Edward tem? – eu perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior. Era uma vergonha perguntar isso a ela. Mas eu só queria uma confirmação.

– Você não sabe quantos anos ele tem? Isabella, você veio para esse palácio aos 16 anos. Dormia no mesmo quarto que ele, tem um laço com ele e...

– Não precisa jogar na cara. – eu murmurei.

– Você realmente não o merece.

# Pov Narrador #

– Eu estou tentando entender isso tudo. – Jasper disse.

– Eu sei que é muita coisa para assimilar mas...

– Rosalie, muita coisa para assimilar? É um mundo completamente novo para mim. Você e Isabella fazem parte disto desde quando?

Rose mordeu o lábio. Ela já tinha contado a maioria das verdades para Jasper, mas ainda não tinha contado tudo. E era essa parte que a preocupava.

– Desde a muito tempo. Muito tempo mesmo.

– Quanto tempo Rosalie?

Fechando os olhos, a loira virou-se para o espelho da sala e contemplou-se.

– 100 anos. – ela respondeu e Jasper terminou de cuspir seu vinho tinto.

– 100 anos? Você ta de brincadeira comigo?

– Não. Eu era humana, a muito tempo. Mas então eu fui escolhida para servir aos deuses. Eu vivia num templo na Alemanha quando fui chamada para servir aqui. Me infiltrei como humana, já que a imortalidade não é algo que dá para se rastrear e me fiz passar por prima de Isabella. Minha tarefa era protege-la até quando chegasse a guerra e ela fizesse sua escolha. Por favor Jasper, não me julgue. Eu a amo como uma irmã.

– Você tem 100 anos?

– Foi o que eu disse. – ela retrucou. – E eu só estou te contando tudo isso porque...porque você e Alice precisam ficar juntos. Está escrito.

– Escrito? Rosalie você enlouqueceu?

– Não Jasper. Eu não enlouqueci! Eu vivi durante 100 anos e aprendi muitas coisas. No nosso mundo, no mundo em que você está prestes a entrar, nós somos governantes de nossa vida até certo ponto. Mas o nosso futuro, nosso destino e nossos amores, tudo isso está escrito Jasper e não há meios de mudar isso. Minha tarefa era cuidar de Isabella e tentar fazer com que ela fosse imparcial nessa guerra. Mas eu vi o que estava escrito, eu vi o que os deuses prepararam para a vida dela. O lugar de Isabella é ao lado de Edward, mas eu vi isso apenas depois que ela fugiu.

– Ela fugiu? Como assim?

– Isso foi a dois anos. Eu contei para Isabella que os pais dela foram mortos, e ela adquiriu a culpa ao Edward. Eu pensei que aquele fosse o momento certo para ela se desvincular dele e tentar ser imparcial quando fosse o momento certo. Mas depois eu descobri o que Jacob e Esme tramavam e que Edward era o único que podia ajuda-la. Então eu pedi ajuda de minha irmã Victoria. Pedi a ela que enviasse seu marido atrás de Bella, para fingir um ataque e fizesse Edward ir salvá-la. Mas as coisas fugiram do controle...

– E onde eu entro nisso?

– Eu já falei Jasper! Você e Alice possuem um tipo de conexão. Eu ainda não sei o que isso significa. Mas eu sei que é importante.

Um barulho foi ouvido e Jasper e Rosalie se olharam. Ele com um cuidado que antes não tinha, abriu a porta e deparou-se com a mulher que constantemente habitava sua mente.

Alice estava assustada e surpresa. Ela jamais imaginara que fosse encontrar Jasper na casa de Rosalie, mas aquele não era o momento de dar ouvidos a seu coração.

Ignorando Jasper, ela entrou na sala e olhou para Rosalie.

– Ally? O que foi?

– Bella! Ela escapou dos guardas e eu tive uma visão dela na guerra. Foi horrível Rose! Ela estava muito machucada.

[...]

– Eles estão a três quilômetros de nós. – Marcus disse, apontando um mapa da região para o Rei.

Edward olhou atentamente para o papel e virou para olhar a floresta a sua frente. Um dia já havia se passado e a lua cheia no céu era um aviso que a guerra estava para começar.

Ele ficou adiando por muito tempo, mas tinha que por um final. Por ele, pelo seu povo e pelo futuro que estava em jogo.

– Tome a decisão agora, filho. – Carlisle disse ao seu lado.

Todos os vampiros nobres estavam lá. Eles ficariam na linha de frente, ao lado do Rei e lutando pelo bem de seu povo, logo atrás vinham os mustash, que iriam lutar pelo propósito da defesa. Eram muitos, mas sabiam que os lobos também eram.

Carlisle olhou para seu sobrinho e soube que a guerra seria definitiva.

Edward não permitiria que aquilo se estendesse por mais tempo, ele não cometeria o mesmo erro que seu pai cometeu ao tentar aliviar para os lobisomens.

Dessa vez só existiam duas opções: Perder ou Ganhar. E ele realmente esperava que tivessem a vitória em suas mãos.

– Vamos em frente! E que os deuses estejam ao nosso lado! – Edward falou, dando um rosnado e ganhando velocidade.

**# Pov Bella #**

– É aqui que eu fico. – Tanya disse, parando de andar.

– Como assim aqui? Você não vai me acompanhar até o final? – eu perguntei, virando-me para ela.

– Nós não somos amiguinhas querida. Meu propósito é unicamente para o bem próprio. Você continua andando e logo chegará ao ponto principal, eu volto e fico com as outras mulheres. Você sabe, não é seguro uma mulher grávida, principalmente esse filho sendo do Rei, estar no meio de uma guerra você não acha? – então ela suspirou e pôs as mãos na barriga, já com 9 meses. – Boa sorte Isabella e não se esqueça da sua promessa.

E então, ela já havia ido. Me deixando sozinha no alto de uma colina.

Respirando fundo eu continue a andar, encarando a floresta a minha frente. O clima estava horrível, e tudo ao redor parecia pressentir o que estava por vir, era um silencio rasgante que chegava a deixar qualquer um de cabelo em pé. Mas eu tinha que ser forte. Forte para descobrir o que realmente aconteceu, o que estava acontecendo e o que ia acontecer.

[...]

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, eu já me sentia cansada e isso era absurdo. Era absurdo aparentemente ter o poder de parar uma guerra mas cansar por causa de uma caminhada.

Um barulho de folha seca sendo pisada me chamou atenção e eu virei para todos os lados, procurando a fonte do som. Mas apenas a lua iluminava o céu naquela noite, sem qualquer estrela. Ficava difícil enxergar muita coisa.

– Garota, como você escapou? – uma voz conhecida falou e eu gritei de susto.

– Tio August. O senhor é louco? Eu quase morro aqui! – falei, com a mão no coração, vendo quando ele saia detrás de um eucalipto e vinha na minha direção.

– Louco? Eu? Louca é você de andar sozinha nessa floresta na noite de hoje. Isabella, todos querem sua cabeça!

– Eu sei! Eu já sei de tudo. Tanya me contou! – eu murmurei.

– Tanya? E o que essa meretriz de araque sabe sobre "tudo"? Ela não sabe sobre nada Isabella!

– Ela me contou da profecia! Contou que Edward estava comigo para que na hora da guerra eu derramasse meu sangue num círculo e dissesse qual era a minha escolha.

– Só?

– Como assim só? Tem mais?

Eu notei que ele ficou desapontado. Com a mão em meu ombro, ele andou mais um pouco comigo, antes de pararmos no alto de uma arribanceira e apontou para baixo.

A cena me chocou mais do que eu achava que iria chocar. Lobos e vampiros lutavam ferozmente, alguns brandiam espadas, outros flechas e havia fogo em alguns lugares. De repente, o silencio da floresta se contrastava com os gritos ouvidos. Havia corpos jogados no chão, todos sem vida.

Procurei por Edward e o achei, ele lutava com Jacob. Esse, estava em sua forma humana, mas não menos fraco. E avançava em cima dele. Edward chutava e rosnava e Jacob desferia golpes cada vez mais mortais. Ambos estavam machucados, mas eu podia sentir Edward perdendo força a cada passo.

– Oh meu Deus, ele não vai aguentar! – eu chorei, pela primeira vez em dias.


	24. Então é isso?

**# Pov Bella #**

Jacob ficou na minha frente, Edward estava caído no chão, fora covardia só ele estar lutando contra quatro lobos.

– Isabella...Finalmente nos encontramos, depois de tanto tempo!

– Jacob...as coisas não precisam ser desse jeito!

Ele sorriu para mim, seus dentes brilhantemente brancos, que chegavam a dar medo, sua cabeça meio que virou ao me olhar e seus olhos eram irônicos.

– Tem razão, não precisam. Se você vier comigo...eu deixo seu vampirinho sobreviver.

– Isabella não! – escutei alguém gritar atrás de mim, poderia ser Emmet, mas eu não conseguia distinguir, tudo que conseguia ouvir era o tilintar da batalha ao meu redor, uivos e mais uivos. Alguns rugidos e o número de corpos no chão cada vez maiores.

Olhei para Edward, uma estaca estava enfiada em seu coração, e a única forma de saber que ele estava vivo, era por eu estar viva, se algo acontecesse a ele, aconteceria a mim também...então por que eu não conseguia sentir nada?

– Eu vou. Parem de lutar, recuem, e eu vou com vocês! – tomei a decisão, sentindo meu peito inflar.

Ele piscou para mim, de modo quase infantil e chamou uma mulher, que aproximou-se e olhou para mim.

– Bella, essa é Pérola, a bruxa que irá desfazer o laço que você tem com o sanguessuga.

– Bella não! Edward está fraco demais, se você desfizer o laço ele morre!

– Tarde demais para voltar atrás querida. – ele disse com um estranho sotaque.- Pérola faça agora!

– Não! – eu gritei, mas era tarde demais, com poucas palavras a mulher ateou fogo ao meu redor, eu estava presa e ela andava em círculos, dizendo palavras que eu não compreendia.

As chamas me consumiam, mas eu não conseguia sentir a dor, pelo menos não a física. Quando eu escutei o nome de Edward ser preferido, a dor cresceu do nada em mim e eu caí no chão. E então, tudo se tornou nada...

_3 meses depois..._

**# Pov Narrador #**

Centenas de pessoas andavam impacientemente ao seu redor, e ela estava perdida. Tentou pedir ajuda a alguém, mas ninguém parava para compreendê-la.

Olhou para o bilhete em suas mãos, agarrando-se a única coisa que fazia sentido para ela. Aquilo era um bilhete de avião, com destino a Seattle, a mulher não fazia a menor ideia de como conseguira aquele bilhete.

Para ser sincera, ela não conseguia lembrar de absolutamente nada em sua mente, e percebeu que não fazia ideia do porque estava ali, e quem era ela.

Será que bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? Era a única razão para sua perda de memória tão intensa. Meu Deus, não sabia sequer seu nome! Poderia ser Amy, Bruna, Vitória!

Certo, ela resolveu sentar em uma cadeira e juntar todas as informações que tinha, o que não era de muita ajuda.

Aparentemente, ela falava alemão, certo, isso já revela algo sobre sua nacionalidade. Poderia ser Alemã, Austríaca ou Suíça, algo mais? Huum, olhou para suas roupas e percebeu estar usando uma bota de couro preta, calças jeans, camiseta branca de gola alta e um sobretudo da mesma cor da bota. Nenhuma bolsa, nenhuma joia, nenhuma identificação.

Olhou novamente para o bilhete em suas mãos, voo para Seattle, partindo em 30 minutos – de acordo com a televisão com embarques do aeroporto. – Mas o que ela estava fazendo em um aeroporto? Como fora chegar ali? Por que Seattle se ela nem sabia falar inglês? Poderia tentar o alemão, é claro, mas duvidava muito que alguém fosse ter paciência para compreendê-la, nem ali, em Berlim, falavam com ela!

Berlim, ela estava em Berlim, poderia ignorar o estranho bilhete em suas mãos e ir embora, talvez houvesse alguma informação sobre sua vida em Berlim, mas estranhamente, algo a levava a crer que as respostas estariam na América. A mulher não queria isso, mas se pegou andando até a sala de embarque.

Já na fila, ela percebeu que os funcionários além de pedirem o bilhete aéreo, pediam também a identidade do passageiro, e agora?

Deixou o nervosismo de lado e continuou andando, acabou indo com tanta pressa que tropeçou em uma mala na sua frente, morrendo de vergonha, a mulher levantou-se bem a tempo de ver uma identidade caída no chão. Ela teve que pegar e sentiu um misto de surpresa e confusão ao perceber que era ela na foto. Seu nome era Elizabeth Cisne, nascida em Hamburgo e cidadã alemã. De acordo com a identidade ela tinha 25 anos, pior ainda era saber que no lugar em que deveria estar o nome dos pais, aparecia a seguinte frase : não consta.

Seria ela uma órfã então? Alguém protegida pelo Estado? Mas se fosse, ela deveria saber, não deveria?

Finalmente chegou a sua vez, e a funcionária pediu educadamente seu bilhete aéreo e identidade, após uma checagem rápida, ela os devolveu e Elizabeth adentrou no corredor que levava ao avião. Ela já havia andando de avião antes? Não sabia, mas a sensação não lhe era estranha.

Verificou seu lugar de assento e foi até o 4D, sentou-se e olhou pela janela. Elizabeth – esse era seu nome – parecia tão estranho para ela, aquela vida lhe parecia estranha e tudo ao seu redor beirava ao delírio.

Um homem robusto sentou ao seu lado e inclinou-se para pegar uma revista na frente, talvez ela devesse fazer o mesmo, e fez...pondo as mãos dentro do lugar onde ficava a revista, notou uma bolsa com tamanho mediano e rapidamente a puxou. Ela era preta, sem detalhes e sem marca. Cheia de curiosidade e perguntas em sua cabeça, ela abriu a bolsa e viu um passaporte, um guia para falar inglês e um papel com reservas para um hotel. Consultou o passaporte e viu que se tratava dela, e no documento da reserva de hotel, também constava seu nome.

Tudo bem, se antes ela estava achando aquilo estranho, agora muito mais. Havia uma bolsa para ela dentro do avião. Uma bolsa com passaporte, guia e reservas para um hotel. Elizabeth precisava de respostas, e agora sentia que teria que encontra-las em Seattle.

Algumas horas depois, ela aterrissou no aeroporto de Seattle e levou um susto ao ver seu reflexo numa porta espelhada. Logo em seguida corou, era ridículo o fato de ela nem saber como era sua aparência. Elizabeth era magra, de estatura mediana, seus cabelos caiam em cascatas e eram cor de mogno, seus olhos eram de um castanho chocolate sem graça e sua pele era pálida. Por um instante sentiu-se aliviada por pelo menos parecer comum, ela não queria que as pessoas percebessem seu estado de nervos. Era muito provável que a chamassem de louca, e talvez isso não fosse mentira...

Já na parte pública, um homem de terno a esperava com uma placa escrito seu nome. Ela gostaria de poder ir sozinha ao hotel, mas constatou que não tinha um pingo de dinheiro.

Um tanto inconformada, seguiu o homem que apenas falava inglês e depois de 20 minutos, pararam na frente do hotel. Ao sair do carro, Elizabeth tremeu, "como conseguiria pagar por uma estadia ali" ? Mas ao consultar o documento, viu que a reserva para 13 semanas já estava paga. 13 semanas? Como ela iria passar 13 semanas ali? E depois, como iria se virar?

Segurando o choro ela foi até a recepção e entregou o papel e a identidade á mulher, essa sorriu de modo afetado para ela e entregou um cartão, com as escritas QT. 890.

Elizabeth foi até o elevador e consultou em que andar ficava o quarto 890, décimo! Que ótimo.

Chegou até lá e se surpreendeu com o luxo do lugar. Era uma suíte enorme, com uma cama enorme e de dossel, com varanda e vista para toda a cidade, tinha uma geladeira, um minibar, um closet, um banheiro com hidromassagem, mas o que a surpreendeu mais ainda foi a mala preta e sem qualquer detalhe em cima da cama.

Olhou para a pequena bolsa que tinha encontrado no avião e notou certa semelhança. Elizabeth correu a abriu a mala, revelando dólares e mais dólares. Nada mais.

O que faria a seguir? Chorar!

Retirou toda a sua roupa e correu para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e se enfiou debaixo dele, e ali, passou as próximas horas chorando compulsivamente. Elizabeth Cisne não sabia quase nada da sua vida, não se lembrava de nada e queria achar a resposta para tantas perguntas. E agora estava sozinha em uma cidade grande no meio dos Estados Unidos, sem saber falar a língua e com milhares de dólares consigo.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

O segundo passo foi...acordar!

Depois de horas trancada no banheiro, ela vestiu um roupão do hotel e foi até a cama, mais uma vez olhou para a mala e pensou no que faria dali pra frente. Olhando-se no espelho constatou que precisava de roupas! E de comida também, ela não aceitara a comida que lhe ofereceram no avião e agora aguentava os barulhos estranhos que seu estômago fazia.

Rapidamente vestiu a roupa que estava usando antes e pegou algumas poucas notas, guardando na bolsa pequena, penteou os cabelos ainda molhados e saiu do quarto, levando apenas sua coragem.

Algo muito grande estava acontecendo, e Elizabeth tinha a certeza que a envolvia. Ela precisava saber o que estava acontecendo e quem estava brincando com ela. Dentro dessas 13 semanas ela iria aprender o inglês, pesquisar sobre sua vida e pegar o máximo de informação possível. E se havia algo que ela aprendeu nessas ultimas horas, é que a vida brincava demais, e ela estava disposta a brincar também.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, acho que esse último capítulo pegou todo mundo de surpresa não é? Isso tudo é porque estamos nos aproximando do final da fic, e começamos a entrar nessa parte, de extrema importância para o crescimento da Bella, que acho que muitas leitoras concordam que durante todo o início da fic foi um tanto infantil e dramática. Então, postei três capítulos<strong>** de uma só vez em homenagem as leitoras que comentam tão lindamente aqui :). O próximo? Sinceramente não sei, já tenho dois capítulos adiantados aqui no pc. Sexta-feira que vem irei postar em Blood Promise, e se já tiver um número considerável de comentários aqui, eu posto também. Então até sexta pessoas fofas.**

**Besos besos da Mah :D**


	25. Quase morto

**Quem aí quer me matar por ter demorando TANTO pra postar?  
>É, eu sei. E só pra variar, esse capítulo tá pequenininho. Mas não se acanham, leiam a explicação lá no final.<br>Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Narrador<strong>

Seattle era estranha. Elizabeth olhava para as pessoas e não conseguia se identificar com nenhuma, olhava para o céu e tudo que conseguia ver eram as nuvens cinzas que pareciam não permitir que o Sol aparecesse, havia também a chuva, que caia em garoas finas e moderadas, mas que duravam o dia inteiro.

O clima era frio, não muito, mas o suficiente para fazê-la se agasalhar quando saísse. Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Elizabeth chegara e até agora tudo que ela fez foi comprar algumas peças de roupas e aprender algumas poucas frases em inglês. O idioma tão falado no mundo inteiro era mais difícil do que ela imaginava, na verdade, ela sentia que uma parte dentro dela não era tão fã do inglês assim.

Descobriu que gostava de ler, numa de suas andanças encontrou uma biblioteca a algumas poucas quadras do hotel, conseguiu encontrar alguns livros em alemão e passou um tempo lendo, percebendo que tinha conhecimento na área de exatas e humanas, o que foi muito para ela.

Percebeu também que tinha péssimos sonhos, era o único motivo que explicava suas marcas roxas e arranhões quando acordava, no começo foi assustador, mas depois Elizabeth tomou a decisão de que tinha outras coisas para se preocupar. Por exemplo, quem estava bancando a viagem dela? Por que Seattle? Qual o motivo de sua amnésia?

Na segunda semana ela comprou um livro de guia para traduzir frases do alemão para inglês, típicas frases que turistas usariam durante suas viagens. Mas ela era uma turista? Não estava aproveitando exatamente a cidade. Percebeu que sua vontade de buscar algo sobre ela era defeituosa. Aonde estavam as possibilidades? Não adiantaria ir buscar em site de buscas seu nome e sua cidade de nascença. Ela já tentou isso e se assustou com a quantidade de Elizabeths que residiam lá. Tentou algo relacionado com sua data de nascimento. Nada de muito importante. Um festival de jazz e blues, e o lançamento de um livro sobre folclore popular de um autor chamado Charlie Swan.

Percorrendo seus olhos sobre a página, ela notou a sutil semelhança daquela palavra, Swan...levou o cursor até uma nova guia e abriu um tradutor online. Bingo, Swan e Cisne batiam. Mas ela era alemã, por que carregava consigo um sobrenome português? E pensando bem, e daí que houvesse semelhança nos sobrenomes? Poderia significar algo, mas também poderia ser apenas mais um outro muro de tijolos.

Suspirando, a mulher buscou informações sobre o hotel em que ela estava hospedada, verificando em um site que estava na lista dos melhores dos Estados Unidos. Dos Estados Unidos!

- Com licença. – uma garota disse para ela, fazendo com que Elizabeth pulasse de susto em sua cadeira. A palavra em inglês fora rapidamente traduzida por ela.

- Sim?

- Chegou isso aqui pra você. – a garota respondeu entregando-lhe uma caixa. Elizabeth poupou o trabalho de tentar traduzir o que ela disse, percebendo sua intenção, apenas deu um rápido agradecimento e viu enquanto a garota voltava para o caixa.

Olhando para a caixa em suas mãos sentiu seus batimentos aumentarem. Não havia mais ninguém ali, pelo menos, ninguém suspeito. Essa caixa fora entregue agora, para ela. Por alguém que com certeza a conhecia. Pensou na possibilidade de sair correndo até a calçada para saber se encontrava a pessoa, mas lhe pareceu inútil. Contendo um suspiro, ela encerrou a sessão no computador. Pagou o horário com a garota e voltou para o hotel com a caixa em mãos.

Ela não era muito grande, tinha cor de papelão e não possuía nenhuma identificação. Ao chegar no quarto, pôs a caixa em cima da cama e ficou encarando-a. Deveria abrir? Poderia ser algo errado, uma bomba talvez. Mas por quê? Por que o trabalho de por uma bomba em uma caixa se existiam formas mais fáceis de mata-la? Por que estava pensando nisso afinal?

Sem pensar novamente, ela avançou na caixa e a abriu. Tratava-se de documentos. Revirando tudo aquilo, espalhou-os pela cama para que pudesse ter uma visão melhor. Matérias em jornais, pedaços de cadernos escritos à mão, documentos impressos com fotos de pessoas. Havia uma foto também, uma foto antiga, de uma menina. A menina não deveria ter mais que 4 anos, possuía grandes e intensos olhos castanhos, e seu cabelo parecia acompanhar o tom, a foto estava um pouco amarelada, mas ela pode perceber o que aquilo era. Era ela, quando era criança. Procurou o resto das fotos, mas tudo que via era um grupo de pessoas explorando uma caverna, com legenda em alemão na imagem.

"_Antropólogos encontram vestígios de civilizações que datam há mais de três mil anos. Renée Swan, também jornalista e chefe da expedição, afirma que há particularidades no que foi encontrado. Eram pinturas em paredes, porém diferentes das rupestres a que estamos habituados. De acordo com a exploradora, tratava-se de uma civilização com grande nível de tecnologia e precisão. Os desenhos possuíam traços artísticos e bem formados, em alguns momentos, podia-se ver a adoração ao que parecia ser duas entidades e logo alguns rituais. Mais pesquisas serão feitas até a próxima semana."_

Renée Swan, outra similaridade? Elizabeth estava começando a desacreditar nas coincidências, tratou de pegar outras matérias e viu uma foto do que seria Renée Swan, acompanhada do escritor e professor de literatura fantástica, Charlie Swan. Eram casados então...e na foto, ela estava com um barrigão de gravidez.

"_A jornalista e antropóloga Renée Swan prestigia o evento do lançamento do livro de seu marido. Com quase nove meses de gestação, ela afirma já ter escolhido o nome da criança. _

_- Não sabemos se é menina ou menino. Não acho que iríamos querer descobrir até ser a hora. Mas eu e Charlie já fizemos nossas escolhas. Se for um menino, irá se chamar Klaus, se for menina será Isabella. – comentou."_

Elizabeth pegou o livro guia e resmungou consigo mesma por não ter um computador por perto. Uma desconfiança tornava-se presente de que tinha alguma relação com o casal Swan. Talvez devesse procurar pelo filho ou filha, verificou a data no jornal e constatou que hoje ele/ela estaria com cerca de 20 anos. O casal Swan por ser famoso na Alemanha e também em Viena, com certeza ainda haveria certa continuidade. Tratou de pegar os outros artigos e continuar a ler. O mais curioso foi Renée Swan ter encerrado as atividades na caverna em que encontrou os vestígios de civilização de uma forma brusca. Quando questionada, ela tratou de comentar sobre a falta de mais informação ou tempo para aquilo, alegando que tinha outras pesquisas em locais mais importantes. Ao ler outro artigo, percebeu que convenientemente, a caverna com os vestígios sofrera um desabamento dias depois.

Tomando uma profunda respiração, e sentindo que alguma coisa despertava dentro dela, Elizabeth decidiu juntar todas as informações. Pegou uma caneta e começou a grifar os parágrafos importantes e circular as palavras que se destacavam. Casal Swan, Renée era formada em jornalismo e antropologia, Charlie era professor na universidade de Berna na matéria de literatura fantástica e escrevia livros sobre isso.

Algo não batia, havia notas de várias aparições deles em Suíça, Áustria e Alemanha. Durante cerca de três anos, eles percorreram esses três países entre pesquisas antropológicas e lançamentos de livros. Logo que Renée estava aproximando-se do final de sua gravidez, as noticias iam se esvaindo. Aonde eles estavam?

**POV EDWARD** (N/A: pra quem sentiu falta o/)

- Você parece melhor. – Alice respondeu, após Carlisle ter me perguntado pela quarta vez como eu estava me sentindo.

-Eu vou ficar. – falei enquanto dava de ombros.

- Edward, eu preciso repetir sobre a alimentação?

- Quatro litros e meio de sangue por dia. Fresco.

- Exato, já deixei o pessoal da cozinha de sobreaviso. Nem sonhe em me desrespeitar. Agora eu tenho que ir, preciso fazer...algo.

- Você vai visitar Esme. – eu afirmei. Os pensamentos do meu tio não eram os mais ocultos do mundo.

Alice virou para Carlisle e eu pude perceber a mágoa em seu olhar. Esme estava presa, presa desde que eu consegui voltar a raciocinar. Ela havia me traído, traído a todos nós e não hesitou em entregar o paradeiro de Bella para Jacob.

Bella...pensar nela me fazia desejar que aquela estaca ainda estivesse enfiada em mim. Doeria menos. Três malditos meses haviam se passado, e ela estava desaparecida. Não importava qual fosse meus esforços. Não tinha Bella, Isabella, Swan, Isa ou qualquer coisa parecida por aí. A minha _Sgiah_ tinha desaparecido e eu amaldiçoei Jacob por ter quebrado nosso laço.

- Edward...

- Está tudo bem Carlisle, ela é sua esposa. E você a ama.

Ele me estudou por mais um tempo, e por fim decidiu ir.

- Alice, fique de olho nele por mim. Se ele ousar sair desse quarto, me chame que eu vou dar a Edward uma surra que eu nunca dei.

Esse pensamento me fez rir, o que causou uma dor em meu peito. Nada de esforço, ele havia dito. E eu estava tentando seguir isso, mas era difícil. Debilitado do jeito que eu estava, até mesmo um toco de gente como Alice seria capaz de me machucar. Esse era um dos motivos de minha reclusão. Eu passava o tempo todo trancado meu quarto. Apenas Alice e Carlisle entravam, o sangue vinha através da porta de comunicação do quarto. O outro motivo era ela...eu não poderia pensar em lugar que mais tinha sua essência do que nesse quarto, os meses estavam se passando e cada dia sua presença ia ficando mais distante. Mas eu precisava senti-la.

- Emmet ligou. – Alice disse após algum tempo de silencio, ela veio sentar do meu lado e pegou minha mão. Mesmo se eu não quisesse ser tocado, eu não teria forças para retirar. Eu estava fraco demais.

- Ele está bem?

- Ainda inconformado.

Eu assenti. As coisas com Emmet também não estavam boas. Desde aquela fatídica noite, em que ele descobriu de que lado Leah estava, Emmet tomou o gosto pelo sangue de lobisomem. Seu ódio tornou-se algo além do normal, e o vampiro que antes fazia de tudo para dar-me conselhos pacíficos sobre a guerra, agora procurava todos os lobisomens de que se tinha noticia, e quando os achava, não havia mais escapatória. Leah não estava morta. Ela estava escondida junto com Jacob, Sam, Emilly, Pérola e alguns outros membros do bando. Eles estavam bem escondidos agora, reduzidos em menor números, sabiam que se fossem vistos suas chances de sobrevivência era zero.

Por causa _dele_, minha Bella não estava mais aqui. E as ordens para capturar e matar Jacob Black nunca estavam mais explícitas do que agora.

Três fodidos meses...e não se tinha noticia dela. Em vão, eu tentei arrancar algo de Alice, mas minha prima estava tão perdida quanto eu. Bella não aparecia mais em seus sonhos ou visões, era como se ela...

Como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

Mas o pensamento atordoava. E em contrapartida, minha mente lançava todas as lembranças que eu tinha dela. Desde os melhores momentos, até aqueles ruins. Em que eu sentia que nosso relacionamento acabaria nos levando a morte. Eu estava errado. Isso era pior que a morte.

Eu estava vivo. Mas era incapaz de sair de meu próprio quarto. A dor de sua perda pulsava constante em mim, um lembrete de tudo que eu havia tido e que agora não possuía mais. Isabella...o nome fazia meu peito queimar. Mas se queimar fosse a única forma de mantê-la viva em minhas lembranças, então eu aceitava o inferno de braços abertos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, tivemos narração do nosso Rei favorito. O que será que aconteceu hein? Querem saber? Comentem que a florzinha aqui já está com os três próximos capítulos escritos. É, dessa vez adiantei pra não ter erro.<br>Só vou demorar mesmo, se não tiverem comentários.**

**Quanto a essa demora. Existem centenas de fatores, deixe-me enumerá-los:  
>1. Problemas de saúde, eu estou passando por um problema na minha coluna e frequentando vários especialistas, é um tipo de dorzona que não me deixa fazer nada em algumas vezes, ficar sentada escrevendo? Tarefa impossível!<br>2. Escola, como vocês bem devem saber. Exatas e eu somos inimigas juradas. Tipo Edward e Jacob. Nesse caso, estou com notas periclitantes e preciso melhorar, tipo assim, COM URGÊNCIA. To lendo um monte de livros de Matemática e Física, gravando fórmulas e no final do mês, minha nota desgraçada não consegue subir.  
>3. Inspiração, quem é autora sabe do que eu to falando. Não é todo dia que a gente está com aquela disposição para escrever. No meu caso, toda vez que dava, eu escrevia alguma coisinha no Word. Se passava muito tempo, eu tinha que ler a fic todinha para poder me achar na história, porque história com furos não rola né pessoal? Além disso, eu sou meio bipolar, o que faz com que minhas duas personalidades entram em conflito entre si. E tem também o fato de que as vezes eu tenho inspiração até demais, o problema é que não é pra SB. Nesse exato momento, eu estou postando "ativamente" em mais duas. E tenho três em hiatus. Sem contar em um monte de projetos no meu notebook.<br>4. Responsabilidade, isso de certa forma é uma continuação do tópico acima, eu tenho esse sério problema de querer sair postando tudo que eu escrevo. Porém, eu não posso fazer isso e constantemente tenho que me policiar.  
>5. Desanimação, eu acho que posso contar isso pra vocês, então, eu passei por alguns problemas de cunho emocional. Que me afetaram e muito no decorrer desse ano, várias vezes eu pensei em recorrer a alternativas das quais não me orgulho. Mas hoje estou aqui firme e forte e agradeço a papai do céu por isso e ao incentivo de vocês. Porque sim!, mesmo após tanto tempo sem post, ainda vinha gente comentar aqui e no NYAH, e isso me animava PRA CARAMBA.<br>Então, é isso. Vou encerrar por aqui. Se vocês ainda acham que essa fic merece um final, eu gostaria muitíssimo de saber sua opinião aqui nos comentários, para que eu possa terminá-la o mais rápido possível.  
>É triste ter final? É. Mas quando um trabalho se estende demais, ele fica cansativo e tanto autora quanto leitora sofrem com isso.<br>Vou fazer o possível para terminar Spirit Bound até o dia 31 de Dezembro. Eu conto com a colaboração de vocês e espero que me entendam. Beijões.**


	26. I - O passado acorda

******Quem aí estava com saudades de Spirit Bound? Sim, eu também! :D**

**Esse capítulo foi betado pela super Ana Christina e ela quase me mata por causa do final.**

**Acho que agora irei esclarecer as perguntas que muitas de vocês fizeram, então, enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong># Narrador #<strong>

Klaus desembarcou do avião acompanhado de Sabrinne e Stella. As duas tinham acabado de voltar de uma viagem de Paris e agora comentavam entre si sobre as tendências. Com um suspiro resignado, ele tratou de ignorá-las e caminhou uns cinco passos a frente. Chegou até a porta do hangar e subiu as escadas que levavam a sala V.I.P. do aeroporto, já sabendo o típico protocolo.

Mostrou sua identidade e a das meninas aos seguranças e eles logo puderam pegar a Mercedes estacionada no lugar de sempre para leva-las de volta a mansão Burke. Pensando nesses últimos quatro meses, ele estava quase acostumado com sua rotina, se não fosse a troca de correspondências que trocava com Rosalie Halle.

Ao pensar nela, lembrou que hoje era o dia do encontro, em que Rosalie lhe contaria o motivo dele ainda ter que trabalhar até hoje para a família Burke e porque ele não fora morto, se agora existia uma lei de extermínio a lobisomens.

[...]

Após deixar as duas garotas em casa, o jovem seguiu rumo a _Jugendstil_, área metropolitana de Viena onde estava situado o Cemitério Central de Viena, considerado o segundo maior da Europa.

Ao parar o carro, uniu-se com a loira que o esperava na entrada principal e sem dizer uma só palavra, eles começaram a caminhar entre as lápides. Klaus não sabia ao certo o porquê de estarem em um cemitério, mas estava em busca de respostas e sabia que Rosalie poderia esclarecer sua mente.

Percorreram um longo trajeto por cerca de 15 minutos, até chegarem numa área mais antiga do cemitério, as lápides estavam um pouco envelhecidas, mas ainda podia-se ver flores bem tratadas e as inscrições nos túmulos.

Rose depositou um lírio solitário sobre um dos túmulos e suspirou.

- Você consegue ler os nomes?

- Charlie e Renée Swan, obrigado por suas contribuições para nossa sociedade, estarão sempre em nossos corações. 1970/1972 a 1999.

- Isso, esses são os pais de Bella. – ela disse.

- A garota que sumiu?

- É a própria. Charlie e Renée eram bastantes conhecidos pela mídia até 1992, foi a partir daí que eles desapareceram.

- Foi nesse ano que a garota nasceu. – Klaus murmurou, tentando entender aonde a loira queria chegar.

- Quem mais nasceu nesse mesmo ano, Klaus? – Rosalie perguntou, olhando profundamente para ele.

Por um momento, o jovem ficou encarando ela sem entender, até que a compreensão transpareceu em seu rosto.

- Eu. Eu nasci no dia 13 de setembro de 1992.

- Mesma data que ela.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Rosalie suspirou e colocou uma mecha do cabelo loiro para trás. Havia poucos dias em que descobriu o que tudo se tratava, revelar tudo isto para Klaus agora, seria como por mais lenha na fogueira, mas estava na hora de esquentar as coisas se ela quisesse saber o paradeiro de sua amiga.

- O que você está pensando. Eu sei que você foi criado por uma mulher chamada Carla, ela era uma prostituta, mas pense comigo Klaus... Prostitutas não engravidam... Não pessoas iguais a ela.

- Rose...

- E você deve estar pensando sobre o seu pai ser um lobisomem, até aí tudo bem. Mas Charlie nunca foi um lobisomem, ele nasceu humano e morreu humano.

- Pare com isso! São absurdos, Rosalie!

- Não, não é. – a loira balançou a cabeça, profundamente chateada por ela ser incumbida de revelar-lhe aquilo. – Eu sei que parece loucura Klaus, mas eu tenho certeza do que falo. E veja este jornal de 1992, - ela tirou o papel da bolsa e entregou-lhe, vendo como as mãos dele tremiam. – Aqui, Renée diz nos nomes que pretende dar ao filho, se for menino iria ser Klaus, se fosse menina iria ser Isabella. Naquela época ultrassom não era uma coisa muito louvável sabe... Ela não teria como saber se estava grávida de gêmeos.

O choque daquilo percorreu suas veias, como se tivesse acabado de ser atingido por uma descarga elétrica. De repente, todo o conhecimento que tinha sobre sua vida era posto a prova. Carla nunca realmente se pareceu com ele, e seu pai, ele não conseguia lembrar muito do homem. Mas como era possível ser filho de Charlie e Renée Swan? E se fosse, por que aquilo havia lhe sido escondido durante todo esse tempo? Por que apenas Isabella era vista como deles?

Rose pôs uma mão no ombro dele e apertou de leve, tentando dar conforto.

- Meu papel aqui é avisá-lo Klaus, e eu fiquei sabendo disso não faz muito tempo. As pessoas que mandam em mim... Bom, tudo que eu posso fazer é abaixar a cabeça e fazer o que dizem, e não estava nos planos deles em contar isso a você, pelo menos não agora. Mas precisamos da sua ajuda...

Tomando uma respiração, o homem que até pouco tempo atrás se parecia com um garoto, olhava para a mulher que havia bagunçado com toda a sua vida. Porém, o que viu nos olhos de Rose o chocou mais do que tudo. Eles estavam transbordados de mágoa, tristeza, dor e certa dose do que percebeu ser um instinto assassino.

- Ajuda para o quê?

- Se você é irmão de Isabella, significa que metade do sangue que corre nas veias dela, é o mesmo que o seu.

Klaus franziu o cenho, olhando para algum ponto entre as lapides dos seus supostos pais.

- Se somos gêmeos, então o DNA é o mesmo, o que significa que o sangue é o mesmo.

- Não nesse caso. Você e Bella nasceram em circunstancias anormais, também te esqueces de que você é um lobisomem e Bella...

- Bella é o quê? – ele a induziu a continuar.

- Bella tem sangue de vampiro correndo em suas veias. Sim, veja a ironia. Dois irmãos gêmeos pertencentes a raças tão distintas, no momento Klaus, tudo que você precisa saber é que esses 50% serão o bastante para que possamos encontra-la.

[...]

Elizabeth sentou-se à mesa de café que tinha na varanda de sua suíte. Ligou o seu recém-comprado notebook, digitou uma rápida senha que criara há instantes atrás e conectara-se com a rede Wi-Fi que o hotel oferecia. Pegou o caderno com as anotações e canetas e começou a fazer as buscas necessárias. Como previa, não havia nenhuma noticia sobre o casal Swan posterior a aquela do lançamento do livro. Tentou encontrar Klaus ou Isabella Swan no site de buscas, mas tornara-se em vão. Novamente, não pode deixar de perceber a semelhança entre os nomes e pôs-se a desconfiar de que talvez, apenas talvez, ela tivesse uma ligação direta com a família.

De qualquer forma, precisava descobrir se teve uma vida antes de "despertar" no aeroporto de Berlim ou se surgira do nada, como uma espécie de experimento de filmes de ficção. A mente da mulher encheu-se de ideias com as memórias dos filmes que havia visto nos últimos dias. O hotel oferecia um serviço parecido com o de um cinema e ela estava apreciando as atrações. Descobriu que precisava se distrair um pouco, se ainda quisesse manter o foco nas investigações. Graças aos filmes, seu inglês melhorara um pouco mais e ideias foram surgindo sobre seu paradeiro.

Coisas absurdas como ser filha de espiões ou agentes secretos, ou estar envolvida com a máfia ou até quem sabe alguma seita secreta. Mil possibilidades a rondavam e ela tentava se divertir para não cair no abismo da loucura, que a falta de socialização lhe causava.

Mas de acordo com as noticias, o filho ou filha de Charlie e Renée Swan teriam 20 anos se ainda estivesse vivo, e ela contava com 5 a mais, o que dificultava na hora de tentar encaixar as coisas. Mas havia uma pequena intuição dentro dela, que lhe dizia que estava seguindo o caminho certo.

**# POVEDWARD #**

-... E então eles foram felizes para sempre! – Alice concluiu, fechando o livro e colocando-o ao seu lado.

- Já deve ser a décima vez que você me conta a história da Bela e a Fera.

- Enjoou? Porque eu tenho o da Pequena Sereia, se você quiser.

- Alice, não!

Meu resmungo apenas fez minha prima rir e ela agitou-se na minha cama. Eu queria poder rir o tempo todo como ela.

- Quer conversar? – ela perguntou, ficando momentaneamente mais séria.

- Sobre o que?

- As coisas. Eu quero te contar algo, pois não estou aguentando de aflição, mas tem que prometer guardar segredo.

Revirei os olhos e dei de ombros. Não é como se eu pudesse sair daqui e contar para o palácio inteiro.

- Eu estou falando muito sério Edward. Anda, me dá o seu dedinho mindinho aqui.

- Alice, isso é ridículo!

- Não, não é. É a única forma de eu ter certeza que você vai manter a promessa, se você contar para alguém, seu dedinho vai cair!

Eu resmunguei e fiz o gesto com o dedinho para ela. Coisa infantilíssima, diga-se de passagem, mas o que eu poderia esperar de Alice?

- Então, lembra-se do Jasper?

Demorei um pouco para levar nome a rosto. Mas assenti.

- O primo de Rosalie?

- Er... Por aí, eu queria te contar que eu e ele... – ela parou, me olhando com olhos cheios de expectativas.

- Você e ele...?

- Ai Edward, como você é tapado. Nós estamos juntos. Pronto, falei!

- Você e o cozinheiro?

- Mais que pensamento mais machista, Edward! Da onde surgiu isso?

- Ah Alice, eu só lembro-me de Jasper quando ele veio aqui, para cozinhar e...

- Não me lembre daquela noite. A vaca da Tanya apareceu e piorou tudo.

Eu suspirei. Lembrar de Tanya me dava náuseas, principalmente porque eu lembrava de como Bella ficou ao descobrir da gravidez. Eu quase a perdi...

- Tanya está morta agora, Alice. Tenha um pouco mais de respeito com os mortos.

- Eu sei Eddy, desculpe por isso, às vezes eu esqueço que lá no fundo você não passa de um menininho sensível.

- Não sou um menininho sensível.

- Só o fato de você negar, já prova que você é.

Eu resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Você tem visto ele?

- Jasper ou o bebê?

- O bebê. A única que colocaria verdadeiros empecilhos no seu romance com o cozinheiro seria Esme, e agora ela está meio que fora da área. Então eu apenas lhe desejo sorte e ignore o comentário dos outros.

Ela respirou fundo e me abriu um sorriso cativante.

- Carlisle o colocou na incubadora, ele ainda respira com a ajuda de aparelhos e está recebendo transfusão de sangue.

- O meu sangue...

- Sim, o seu sangue. Você sabe que isso só piora o seu estado...

- Ele é meu filho, Alice. Veio em hora ruim, com certeza não com a mãe que eu desejava para ele, mas ele continua sendo meu filho. Ele nasceu altamente prematuro, mas se mostrou um guerreiro desde o inicio, o mínimo que posso fazer é dar o meu sangue.

De repente os olhos da baixinha estavam marejados e ela me abraçou, eu fiquei parado por alguns instantes, mas logo comecei a mexer em seu cabelo.

- Você é tão nobre! Não conseguiria imaginar um Rei melhor que você!

- Do que adianta a nobreza se eu não tenho poder o suficiente para recuperar a mulher que eu amo?

- Ah, não me deixa assim! Bella vai aparecer, eu sei disso! - ela respondeu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

Eu iria dizer a ela que estava começando a duvidar disso quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Carlisle entrou, mais pálido do que algum dia eu imaginaria vê-lo. Meu tio desabou no chão e desatou-se a chorar. Alice correu para consolá-lo e eu tentava a todo custo descobrir o que havia acontecido.

Com um pouco mais de força, eu vi através de seus olhos.

E o que eu vi me causou náuseas, e um aperto no peito que eu nem sabia que existia mais. Era ela, pendurada em um lençol branco, a cabeça abaixada e o sangue escorrendo por seu peito, no lugar havia um buraco, que eu reconheci ser feito por uma estaca. Eu sabia disso porque eu havia sido apunhalado meses atrás e a dor ainda era memorável. A realização dessa cena me deixou pasmo, e um forte desejo de sangue apoderou-se de mim. Não me importava se ela era uma traidora. Não me importava se ela havia mentido e causado dor. Esme era minha tia no final das contas, e sua morte iria ser vingada.

**# Narrador #**

Jacob Black tinha andando impaciente nos últimos dias, mas não era para menos. De acordo com suas fontes de dentro da prisão, Esme Cullen planejava contar toda a verdade ao Rei, tentando, de alguma forma, se redimir de tudo que havia feito. O lobisomem não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse.

Se Esme dissesse tudo, ele perderia sua vantagem naquela guerra. Porque não importava o que havia acontecido, ele poderia ter perdido a batalha, mas faltava ainda algum caminho para o final, e enquanto isso seu ódio só fazia crescer. Cada vez mais, por saber que muitos de seus homens estavam sucumbindo ao poder dos vampiros.

- Sam, lidere uma equipe de seis homens para a próxima Lua Cheia. Encontre o maior número de homens e os transforme. Precisaremos de recrutas.

- Você quer _filhotes_? – Leah perguntou, virando-se para o Alfa.

- Nós precisamos vencer esta guerra, e para isso precisamos de guerreiros. Nada melhor do que recém-transformados. Poderemos transformar durante a Lua Cheia, e nesse meio tempo iremos treiná-los, se alguém se recusar a fazer parte do bando, nós matamos e comemos no jantar. – ele respondeu, causando um riso coletivo no bando.

Leah sorriu levemente com aquilo e voltou a ver Emilly e Pérola concentradas na refeição. As duas haviam se aproximado muito desde que se refugiaram, e era interessante ver como duas lobas marcadas se comportavam. Graças aos Deuses, ela não era assim. De certa forma transava com Jacob algumas vezes, mas isso não fazia dela uma posse dele. Leah era livre e sentiu que aproveitaria e muito sua liberdade com os novos _filhotes._

**#Emmett#**

- Jasper? – O vampiro perguntou, reconhecendo brevemente o humano que vira em algumas ocasiões acompanhado de Rosalie, e naquele dia no jantar.

O loiro virou-se perturbado para Emmett e tragou em seco, mas tratou de se acalmar. Estava em plena luz do dia, se Emmett se irritasse, ele não teria coragem de mostrar as presas. Não em um parque lotado de crianças.

- O-oi! O que você faz aqui?

- Estou seguindo uma pista, e você?

- Ah, eu gosto de vir aqui para me acalmar. – silenciosamente, ele orou para que o menino não viesse atrás dele.

- Num parque cheio de crianças? Como é possível se acalmar ao lado de tantos pentelhos?

- Eles não são assim. Crianças são inocentes, tudo que elas querem é carinho e amor.

- Pois para mim parecem tudo cria do Satã. As gritarias, as corridas, os socos, são verdadeiros diabinhos enviados do Inferno para nos atormentar.

Jasper tentou sorrir, mas sentiu que aquilo soou extremamente falso. De súbito, amaldiçoou-se por se sentir tão nervoso. Não se sabia se era porque estava falando com Emmett, o irmão da garota que amava ou se era por ser o pai do garoto com quem andava ultimamente. De qualquer forma, ele admitia para si mesmo que seria ótimo se Emmett não descobrisse nenhuma das duas coisas.

Olhando de forma indiferente para o playground, viu a figura de Joshua correndo para um balanço próximo. Tentou não se prender ao menino e continuou passando os olhos nas outras crianças. Jasper queria mais do que nunca ter habilidades teatrais nesse momento, e rezou para que o vampiro não fosse capaz de escutar seu ritmo acelerado de batimentos cardíacos.

O loiro tinha certeza de que se o grandão visse o garoto, ele perceberia a óbvia semelhança. Joshua tinha os cabelos escuros e encaracolados, a pele pálida, os olhos do mesmo tom e aquele sorriso sacana que poucas crianças da idade dele aparentavam ter. Era a cópia de Emmet.

Dando uma rápida olhada em seu celular, constatou que ainda faltava algum tempo para que Rosalie aparecesse, assim, ele poderia sair de fininho e deixar que ela lidasse com a situação. Mas também não queria ir. Se apeteceu com a situação da loira, e mesmo achando ainda muito confuso aquele mundo em que já estava um pé dentro, sabia que deixa-la sozinha com Emmet e ainda por cima com a revelação de um filho só faria mal a ela. Para ele, não importava o quanto a moça negasse, ela era completamente apaixonada pelo vampiro e pelo que se passou, a recíproca não parecia ser verdadeira.

Olhou novamente para o relógio e viu que faltavam poucos minutos. Precisava fazer Emmett sair dali. O mais rápido possível.

- Então, descobriu quais foram essas pistas?

- Ah... Isso não é muito da sua conta, sem querer ofender. E de qualquer forma, eu acho que já descobri uma forma de contornar a situação, já sei quem procurar. – Emmet respondeu dando uma rápida olhada no parque.

- Ofender? De forma nenhuma, escuta, o que acha de...

- Jasper! – ouviu o grito de Rosalie e ele virou-se para tentar fazê-la voltar, mas nesse mesmo momento, a loira viu o vampiro e sua face sorridente se fechou.

O loiro podia jurar que escutou um rosnado próximo a ele. E como se as coisas já não tivesse ruim o bastante, ele viu a figura de certo menininho correndo em direção a sua mãe.

- Mamãe! – Joshua gritou, no instante em que Rose se abaixou e rodeou-o com os braços.

Jasper sentiu sua respiração falhar e não sabia se tinha coragem para olhar o rosto de Emmet. Rose continuou abraçada com o menino, de uma forma protetora, tentando fazer com que ninguém o visse. Mas já estava feito. Uma respiração forte anunciou que o vampiro havia acabado de fazer o reconhecimento. E o inevitável aconteceu... Alguém sairia machucado ali, Jasper só não esperava que fosse o menino.

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces, aí está. Quem gostou desse capítulo levanta o braço o**

**Veio cheio de revelações não é? Alguém de vocês esperavam por isso?**

**Então, quem quer ganhar spoiler para o próximo capítulo, apressá-lo e ainda fazer uma autora feliz?**

**É muito simples, basta comentar aí embaixo sobre o que você achou do capítulo.**

**Buenas noches a todas e espero que vocês tenham gostado. Se divirtam, principalmente para quem for assistir BD!**

**É isso, até a próxima garotas. Comentem hein! E não esqueçam de passar nas outras fics.**

**Beijos da Mah**


	27. II - O presente se complica

**Spirit Bound 27 – E o presente se complica**

Hey, sentiram minha falta? Eu também senti a de vocês!

E o motivo da minha demora foi porque eu estava estudando para as provas finais. Há, passei de ano!

Então, esse capítulo na verdade foi dividido em três partes. A primeira parte foi o capítulo 26, em que houve a revelação de Klaus e Isabella serem irmãos e de Emmett descobrir a existência de Joshua. Este é a segunda parte, em que vamos descobrir um pouco mais sobre o passado da _Rosário_, que eu entendo que muita gente não sabe o que pensar sobre ela. Espero que mate algumas dúvidas.

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>#PovNarrador#<strong>

Eram oito horas da noite na cidade de Viena. Jasper dividia-se entre atender seus clientes e servir como conciliador na briga que ocorria na sala privada. Rosalie e Emmett estavam tendo um embate a cerca de Joshua, que estava sentado comportado ao lado de Keyla – sua assistente -, que estava dando pedaços de queijo ao menino.

A conversa não estava indo muito bem, já que o vampiro berrava obscenidades e sua amiga não deixava por menos.

O loiro alisou sua calça social e entrou na sala, bem a tempo de ver Rosalie apontando um dedo em direção ao moreno.

- Foda-se você e o que você acha de tudo isso, Emmett. Joshua é meu filho e é comigo que ele vai ficar.

- O inferno que vai! O garoto é meu filho, mas meu do que seu, porque nós sabemos sua puta que é impossível você ter engravidado de mim. Na certa você descobriu que eu tinha fodido e engravidado com uma vampira e deve ter convencida ela a lhe dar a criança, isso se você não roubou.

O tapa a seguir fez o vampiro recuar três passos para trás e segurar-se em uma cadeira. Rosalie estava furiosa e Jasper não lhe tirou a razão.

- Você não ouse me chamar de puta, Emmett. E você não ouse insinuar que eu roubei Joshua. Foi de mim que ele saiu, do meu ventre! Ele passou dois anos sem precisar de você, e continua sem precisar. E você vai embora daqui, AGORA! – ela sentenciou, apontando para a porta, que Jasper tratou de abri-la e olhar para Emmett.

- Ele vai comigo. – Emmett disse, dando um passo em direção à saída.

- Ele não vai! – Rose gritou de novo, segurando o braço dele e Jasper fechou a porta. O pessoal de fora não precisava ouvir os gritos.

Emmett ficou encarando-a pelo que pareceu horas, e Jasper sentiu a tensão se intensificar no ar, ele farejou problemas.

O vampiro retirou o celular do bolso e discou um número, aguardando alguns segundos antes de falar:

- Aqui é Emmett McCarty Cullen, eu estou exigindo uma audiência para amanhã. A ré é Rosalie Halle e eu estou acusando-a de sequestro, corrupção de valores, deturpação de fatos, cárcere privado e alienação de menor. A vítima? É meu filho.

Ele finalizou a ligação e guardou o celular no bolso, dando um sorriso perverso para ela.

- Eu faço parte da família Real, Rosalie. Meu pai é membro do Conselho. Amanhã todos os fatos serão esclarecidos e serão a meu favor. Eu ficarei com o garoto, e você? Você vai sumir da minha vida.

[...]

Olhando para seu quarto ela percebeu que qualquer pessoa que visse de fora pensaria que ela era uma maníaca. Na parte esquerda havia uma espécie de santuário, figuras, fotos e recortes de jornais estavam colados. Havia palavras grifadas e questionamentos feitos em post it. Ela pareceria uma terrorista se preparando para abater a vítima. Mas a vítima era ela, e o terrorista? Bom, ela tinha quase certeza que ele estava brincando de gato e rato com ela.

Nas semanas que decorreram aquela primeira entrega, mais outras vieram. Eram fotos da família Swan, reportagens sobre os vestígios arqueológicos de uma civilização e então o sumiço deles.

Elizabeth sentou na cama e bufou, olhou para o santuário e tentou refrescar sua memória com tudo que descobrira até agora. Quando pegou papel e caneta e começou a escrever com detalhes suas recentes descobertas, a campainha do quarto tocou e ela se assustou.

Não havia pedido serviço de quarto, na verdade nunca pediu. Porque descobriu que os funcionários do hotel não estavam muito felizes em tentar descobrir o que ela queria dizer em seu inglês imperfeito.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela levou a caneta consigo enquanto ia abrir a porta. Era a única arma que tinha no momento. Tentou olhar pelo olho-mágico mas tudo que viu foi um envelope pardo impedindo que ela visse quem era.

Com um suspiro frustrado, a morena abriu a porta.

- Oh, olá Elizabeth. Você certamente não se lembra de mim, mas eu tenho ótimas lembranças de você, meu nome é August. – um simpático senhor lhe disse.

[...]

O aposento real nunca esteve tão cheio quanto agora. Sentado confortavelmente em sua cama, Edward via Carlisle e Alice colocarem cadeiras para que o resto sentasse. A cena seria cômica se não fosse trágica.

De um lado, estava Rosalie, Jasper e um menino que era a cópia perfeita de Emmett. Do outro, estava seu primo, juntamente de Alice e Carlisle.

- Você sabe por que estamos aqui, Alice? – Edward perguntou, achando que sua prima ajudaria a melhor o clima da situação.

- Não faço a mínima ideia_, Eddy_. Mas eu espero que as coisas se esclareçam.

- Bom. – Edward disse. – Estamos aqui porque eu recebi uma noticia do Conselho de que Emmett estava levantando um processo contra Rosalie. Carlisle veio a mim e pediu que eu intervisse nisso, porque não precisamos de mais escândalos em nossa família. Se você queria atenção, Emmett, então você conseguiu.

O Rei olhou para o menino de 2 anos que estava sentado no colo da mãe, segurando a mão dela como se sua vida dependesse disso. Fechou os olhos e fez uma oração para que os Deuses permitissem que ele fosse imparcial.

- Rosalie, me conte sobre o garoto.

- Ele é meu filho, Edward. Meu filho biológico. – ela prontamente disse, ignorando o olhar de raiva que Emmett lhe dava.

- Mas você não nega que ele é de Emmett.

- Não. – ela respondeu, - não nego.

- E você sabe que uma humana engravidar de um vampiro é biologicamente impossível, certo? – ele perguntou, mantendo a calma e tentando tirar o tom de ironia da voz.

- Eu sei, o que vocês não sabem é que eu não sou humana. Não totalmente.

Edward olhou atentamente para a reação de seu primo e não se surpreendeu quando ele levantou de sua cadeira e foi pra cima da loira.

- Sua p...

- Emmett. – a voz de Edward era calma e fria, e fez o vampiro congelar no lugar. – Volte para a sua cadeira. Agora.

Era impossível não obedecer àquela ordem, tremendo de raiva, Emmett se sentou.

- Rosalie, explique então porque você não é humana. Porque você me parece muito humana agora, cheira como uma.

Rosalie fechou os olhos e suspirou. Aquilo não estava saindo como ela planejou, mas era o seu filho que estava em risco e ela tinha que dizer.

- Eu era uma Escolhida, há muitos anos atrás. E então foi me dada uma ordem, e isso fez com que todas as Escolhidas se voltassem contra mim, elas sentiram...inveja, por eu ter sido a eleita. Eu fui expulsa da Ordem.

Edward franziu o cenho e olhou seriamente para a loira.

- Você continua não parecendo uma vampira para mim.

- Eu nunca disse que era uma vampira. – ela retrucou. – Eu sou uma feiticeira, uma feiticeira branca e a minha tarefa é ser a guia de Isabella.

- Você sabe onde ela está?

- Não. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Mas logo eu irei descobrir. Escute Edward, tem muitas coisas que nem você sabe e sinceramente? É melhor não se meter. Eu tive um envolvimento com o seu primo, e só não digo que ele foi o maior arrependimento da minha vida porque senão eu não teria meu filho. Mas Joshua é meu, ele nunca precisou do pai dele e é comigo que ele deve ficar.

- O car...

- Emmett! – Edward o interrompeu. – Será que dá pra você se controlar? Ou então eu serei obrigado a te tirar daqui. – e então ele voltou-se para Rosalie. – Você vai ter que contar. Tudo!

Rosalie suspirou e apertou a mão de seu filho.

- Quando eu saí da Ordem, fiquei esperando até o momento em que Bella nasceria e desde então eu vinha olhando ela, quando os homens de Jacob foram até a casa dos Swan para mata-los e buscar ela, eu lancei um feitiço de dispersão nela. Eles poderiam sentir o cheiro dela, mas não seriam capazes de encontra-la. Então eu enviei uma carta para Eliana, uma Escolhida muito poderosa, avisando que Isabella era a garota da profecia e que ela tinha que estar sob os cuidados da Ordem. Ainda pedi que ela enviasse uma carta que eu escrevi, e que era para entrega-la unicamente a você.

- Então foi você...

- Sim, naquele momento eu já sabia que Jacob jamais teria a brilhante ideia de sequestrar Bella sozinho, então eu supus que Esme estivesse por trás de tudo. Mas ela não planejava entregar Bella para Jacob, a ideia dela era mata-la, por isso eu enviei a carta a você; Sabia que se você fizesse de Isabella sua Sgiah...

- Esme jamais a mataria. – ele continuou.

- Exato. Mas como você achou que Jacob estava sendo o cabeça de tudo, você foi atrás dele para resolver a situação. Eu estava lá. Você havia avisado a Jacob de que eles não seriam atacados se ele não voltasse a tentar algo com Bella. Bem Edward, acontece que a única coisa que Jacob queria na época era você morto, mas isso foi até Esme convencê-lo a lutar por ela.

- Isso eu não entendo...

- Quando você levou Bella para aquele jantar e anunciou a todos que iria fazer dela sua Sgiah, Esme já sabia que mata-la seria uma tarefa difícil, então ela foi atrás de Jacob e disse a ele que a única forma dele ganhar o trono seria tendo Isabella. Esme não fazia ideia do que abrangia a profecia, mas ela sabia que Bella era um peão requerido por ambas as partes.

- Rosalie você ajudou ela a fugir!

- Eu sei, e naquela época foi necessário. Eu estava percebendo, tarde demais, que Bella estava criando sentimentos por você e que isso poderia impedir na hora dela tomar a decisão certa. Eu não queria que ela ficasse ao lado de Jacob, mas se ela tivesse do seu lado...as coisas só piorariam Edward. E Bella precisava entender que a vida dela era mais importante que essa disputa besta entre vocês dois.

- Você não está fazendo sentido.

- É você que é incapaz de compreender! Eu não ajo por livre e espontânea vontade, eu recebo ordens e eu as cumpro. Se os deuses querem que eu liberte Isabella, então é isso que eu faço e foi o que fiz. E naquela época, eu achava que era o certo também.

- Mas agora não...

- Não importa o que eu acho. Bella está viva, em algum lugar e eu preciso trazê-la de volta, porque só agora eu entendi o real propósito de tudo isso.

- E qual é o maldito propósito?

- Eu não tenho permissão para te contar.

- Tudo bem se é assim que você quer. Como Rei, eu decreto que a partir de agora o menino ficará sob a guarda das Escolhidas, nem mãe e nem pai terão o direito de visita-lo ou decidir algo em relação a sua vida até segunda ordem.

- EDWARD, NÃO!

- Está decidido.

[...]

August tinha por volta de uns 40 e poucos anos, ele usava um terno de marca e echarpe no pescoço, e sua bengala continha desenhos de coelhos felizes. Ele com certeza não parecia ser um cara normal.

Elizabeth olhava atenta enquanto ele investigava o quarto e ficava encarando o santuário que ela criou.

- Oh, vejo que você começou a investigação sem mim, sua chata!

- Perdão...?

- Eu não posso sair contando tudo pra você que nem uma velha fofoqueira, então eu iria guia-la nesse árduo caminho de autodescoberta. Mas já que você começou, diga-me, o que descobriu? – ele perguntou sentando em uma poltrona em frente a ela.

- Eu não te conheço.

- Você me conhece, só não lembra de mim. Saiba que eu penei muito para te achar, uma pessoa teve que morrer para que eu descobrisse.

- Que pessoa?

- Ah, só mais uma criminosa...Ela já iria morrer de qualquer jeito.

- Você matou ela? – Elizabeth brandou, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte.

- Não. Eu não mato as pessoas, eu não me vejo no direito de tirar a vida de ninguém. Mas sim, a coitada morreu. Tem gente que diz ser suicídio, mas foi assassinato, com certeza.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Da prisioneira? Isso importa?

- Importa se ela sabia sobre mim.

- Não importa não. E ela já tentou matar você, mais de uma vez. Então você deveria estar aliviada.

- Tentou me matar?

- Ai, como isso é chato. Você, com todas essas perguntas e eu não podendo respondê-las. Mas eu posso dar umas dicas pra você, então faça o favor de me dizer o que você já sabe.

- Tudo bem. – a mulher disse, suspirando e olhando para suas próprias mãos. – Já faz algum tempo que eu venho recebendo esses documentos. E então eu fiz algumas ligações. Charlie e Renée Swan eram muito conhecidos na comunidade alemã, na suíça e na austríaca, e ela fez umas descobertas arqueológicas que pareciam levar a algo importante, mas algo aconteceu e ela parou. O pior de tudo foi as desculpas que ela deu, e então eles pararam de aparecer na mídia quando ela estava próxima de ter o filho ou a filha e nunca mais apareceram. Eu procurei por Isabella ou Klaus Swan, mas não surgiu nada.

- Certo...e que mais?

- Eu não sei, eu sinto que tenho alguma ligação com eles, mas não consigo ver aonde.

Isso fez August revirar os olhos e bufar. Ele andou até o santuário e ficou encarando as fotos.

- Quantos anos o filho ou filha dos Swan teria hoje?

- 20.

- E quantos anos você tem?

- 25. – isso fez ele se virar para ela.

- Tem certeza?

- É o que está escrito nos meus documentos. – ela disse enquanto pegava a identidade e o passaporte e entregava a ele.

August leu por alguns momentos e então deu uma risada.

- Mas que irônico.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Bom...acho que isso muda tudo. Venha comigo menina, vou te levar pra casa.

- O que? Mas...do que você tá falando?

- Olhe pra você, pelo amor de Deus. E então olhe para tudo isso. Eu sinceramente achei que você fosse mais esperta, mas você tá demorando tanto...Mas agora, eu entendi.

- Entendeu o que? – ela perguntou, completamente confusa.

- Você é Isabella Swan, filha de Renée e Charlie Swan, e sobre esses 5 anos a mais, é uma pegadinha, o 5 na verdade simboliza os seus meses de gravidez.

Elizabeth começou a gargalhar ante a comentário tão absurdo. Riu tanto que lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, quando por fim se controlou, viu que o velho a encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Me explique isso direito, porque não há menor chance de eu estar grávida.

- Ah mas você está. Se eu não soubesse que você tem esse lado diferente, aí sim eu poderia supor que era impossível. Mas você está, de 5 meses.

- Não estou não!

August suspirou e passou a mão em sua echarpe.

- E por acaso você está menstruando?

Isso a fez parar. E enquanto olhava abismada para ele, percebeu que isso nunca lhe passou pela cabeça. Não, ela não estava menstruando mas...

- Eu não tenho enjoo, e nem tenho barriga de 5 meses.

- Sua gravidez não é normal, garota. Ai cadê a minha paciência?

- Não, eu é que não to mais aguentando. Quem é você? De onde a gente se conhece? E que ideia absurda é essa de que eu estou grávida e de que eu sou diferente?

O velho bufou e ficou rodando com a sua bengala pelo quarto.

- O mais fácil seria se a sua memória voltasse. Mas eles não serão tão bonzinhos assim. E eu nem iria te contar nada disso menina, mas já que não estou com alternativas, o jeito é esse.

- Seu nome é Isabella Swan, você tem 20 anos e é natural de Berlim, na Alemanha. E o principal de tudo e motivo de todos estarmos nessa encrenca danada, é que você não é totalmente humana.

Depois de tudo isso, o inconsciente de Elizabeth achou que já era hora de apagar.

[...]

- Isso tudo é culpa sua! – Rosalie gritou na direção de Emmett, que caminhava de um lado para outro no salão do palácio.

- Me diz como isso é culpa minha? Se foi você que escondeu a existência do MEU filho!

- Se você não tivesse essa ideia idiota de ir atrás do Conselho. Juro Emmett, que a minha vontade de te matar cresce a cada dia!

- Rose, se acalme por favor...

- Uma ova que eu vou me acalmar Alice. Seu irmão é um imbecil! – a loira retrucou, seu corpo inteiro tremendo de raiva.

Alice olhou para Jasper, encostado em uma das paredes e olhando tudo como um telespectador, seus braços estavam cruzados e havia uma ruguinha de preocupação em sua testa. Ela não podia culpa-lo por estar se sentindo tão confuso.

- E por que é que você está do lado dela? – Emmett gritou para sua irmã, fazendo ela se irritar.

- Eu não estou do lado de nenhum dos dois. Emmett, você é um estúpido e um idiota que só faz merda e decepcionou a todos nós, e quanto a você Rosalie, por mais que eu queria te entender por ter escondido o menino dele, não tinha o direito de escondê-lo do resto da família. E mais, você poderia evitar toda essa confusão com Bella! Eu estou de saco cheio de vocês dois, então eu acho que é hora de vocês sentarem a bunda numa cadeira e conversarem. – gritou, enquanto saia correndo da sala e era seguida por Jasper.

- Hey.- Jasper a chamou e ela parou para abraça-lo, enterrando seu rosto no peito dele e deixando que as lágrimas molhassem sua camisa.

- Você está bem?

- Não. – ela sussurrou. – Minha melhor amiga está desaparecida. Meu irmão só faz merda. Meu primo está enfurnando em uma cama e quase beirando a depressão. E minha mãe, a mulher que eu nunca consegui compreender mas que sempre amei, está morta. E eu nem sequer tenho forças de assumir as rédeas da situação de ajudar meu pai e meu irmão. Eu estou tão perdida...

Jasper a abraçou mais forte e depositou um beijo em seus cabelos curtos.

- Você não tem que assumir o controle da situação, Alice. As coisas estão confusas e está tudo beirando ao caos, mas você precisa cuidar de si mesma antes. E isso não é um ato de egoísmo. E você não está perdida, sua família te ama, e você tem a mim.

Isso fez com que ela levantasse a cabeça e olhasse para ele com os olhos marejados.

- Eu tenho?

- Tem. Para sempre. – ele sussurrou, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

* * *

><p><strong>Estamos nos aproximando (finalmente) da reta final.<br>Quem aí sentiu falta do PovBella? Pois nós o teremos no próximo capítulo.  
>Enfim, é isso, muito obrigada pelos comentários e até logo.<br>Besos niñas**


	28. III - E o futuro acontece

_Lálálá; :D_

_Essa é a ultima parte do capítulo que eu dividi em três. E infelizmente não é nessa que ocorre o reencontro com o nosso rei favorito, mas é muito importante para as revelações na história._

_Além do mais, esse é o penúltimo capítulo._

_Enfim, não irei pegar muito do tempo de vocês, apenas peço que leiam com atenção as notas finais._

_Boa leitura :P_

* * *

><p><strong>#PovBella#<strong>

Meus olhos estavam abertos e encaravam o nada. A sensação de vazio e de estar flutuando no nada era completamente embriagante, me enchia e me completava.

- Você está bem?

Eu encarei a dona da voz e fitei seus olhos azuis. Eles carregavam ansiedade, preocupação, tristeza e...receio.

- Sim, eu estou. – respondi. Porque essa era a verdade. Eu estava confusa, e totalmente ignorante em relação a minha realidade, mas eu estava bem.

- Alguma dúvida? – aquilo me fez gargalhar. Eu sentia o sarcasmo, a ironia e o deboche na ponta da minha língua mas resolvi me segurar. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida? Mas era claro que eu tinha!

- Estamos na Áustria?

- Sim. – ela respondeu, acenando com a cabeça e apontando para uma janela que ficava na parede sul. – Estamos numa pequena cidade chamada Horn. É segura.

- Aonde está August?

- Estou bem aqui. – ele disse, entrando no quarto e segurando um copo com algo que provavelmente era uísque.

Eu levantei da cama, porque simplesmente estava cansada de exercer o papel de frágil e delicada. Eu percebi que não era nada disso, eu era uma sobrevivente, uma pessoa forte e determinada, mesmo que vivesse confusa na maior parte do tempo. Fui em direção a janela e olhei para o ambiente lá fora. Estávamos numa casa de campo, a neve tomava conta do chão e dos pinheiros que nos cercavam, ao longe, podíamos ver os topos montanhosos dos Alpes.

- Quanto tempo até Edward descobrir onde eu estou?

- Você lembra dele? – ela perguntou atrás de mim, eu podia sentir a surpresa em sua voz.

- Eu estou na Áustria, tudo aqui me lembra ele. – e então eu virei para encará-los. – Eu sei que sou a Bella e que por todos esses anos você se passou por minha prima, sendo que agora isso simplesmente não faz sentido algum, porque Renée e Charlie não tinham irmãos e eu não sei como fui burra de não perceber isso. E eu sei que você sabe de toda a história Rosalie e seu egoísmo e fé inabalável em seres tão covardes, que sequer lutam suas próprias batalhas, vão impedir de me conta-la, mesmo sabendo que eu mereço saber.

- Bella...

- Não! – eu pedi. – Eu estou cansada, mas tão cansada. Eu sinto que todos esses meus vinte anos foram uma completa mentira. Ou melhor, eu fui usada como fantoche. Primeiro de você e depois de Edward, vocês fazem comigo o que bem entendem e eu não tenho o direito de nada. É ridículo o fato de que até quando eu estava nos Estados Unidos, com a mente bloqueada e totalmente sozinha, nem lá eu tive alguma liberdade. E vocês esperam que eu seja compreensiva e perdoe tudo. Que eu simplesmente acate. Porque é assim que tem que ser? Isso é ridículo! – eu respirei fundo mas isso não impediu as lágrimas de caírem.

- Ei garota, eu te entendo. – August disse, tomando seu lugar em uma poltrona perto da lareira acesa. – Não estou me colocando em seu lugar porque isso é impossível, mas eu entendo. E realmente não foi justo sua vida ter sido manipulada dessa forma, como se você não tivesse nenhum controle sobre ela. Mas agora as coisas estão se encaixando, estão se ajeitando aos poucos.

- Ah é? Me diga como, por acaso Jacob morreu? Edward já casou com Tanya e eles estão a espera do menino? Esse é o "se ajeitando aos poucos"? Então por que eu ainda estou aqui, escondida? Por que não posso simplesmente ir embora?

Rosalie suspirou e olhou para August, com um olhar de confirmação, ela foi até a mesa de cabeceira e retirou um livro de lá. Ao entregar para mim, eu sentei na cama e abri o livro, percebendo que se tratava de um álbum de fotos.

- Você está vendo essas fotos? – ela disse sentando do meu lado. – É você. Você no Templo das Escolhidas, você ao lado de Edward no primeiro jantar de vocês, e então nas festas que ele te levou, e os passeios por Viena e isso foi naquela viagem que vocês fizeram até a Escandinávia. Isso aqui é você nas ruelas de Copenhague. – uma por uma, ela ia me mostrando as fotos, apontando para os lugares e dizendo meus roteiros. Eu sorria nas fotos e Edward também. Ele carregava aquele brilho no olhar, aquele verde intenso que há muito tempo eu admirava.

Quando o álbum terminou e ela o guardou na gaveta, tanto ela quanto August me encaravam.

- Essa é a sua vida Bella, e por mais limitada que ela tenha sido, você teve seus momentos de escolha, mais ainda, você teve seus momentos de princesa, porque era assim que Edward tratava você. Sempre soubestes que ele pretendia se casar contigo, te transformar em _amste_...

- Não...

- Não me interrompa! Agora é a minha vez de falar. – ela disse num tom que era impossível desobedecer. – Você pode acusar a todos de terem escondido coisas de você, mas você também fez isso. Você via o que estava acontecendo e se recusava a acreditar. Edward te amava e você sabia disso, ele tinha planos e você sabia disso. Você se recusava a aceitar que era feliz Bella, porque você nunca estava satisfeita. Você tinha uma vida naquele palácio, uma vida de princesa, ao lado do homem que beijava o chão que você pisava. E você jogava sempre um pouco fora, a cada vez que você rejeitava a sua realidade.

- Então agora você está pondo a culpa em mim?

- Não, Bella. Será que você não consegue entender que não devemos ver a culpa aqui? Nada do que aconteceu de ruim foi nossa culpa, as coisas aconteceram porque tinha que acontecer, mas a sua natureza sempre foi o pessimismo, pensar o pior, denegrir a si mesma. Deus, eu quase enlouqueci quando descobri que você passou semanas trancada num banheiro se automutilando. Eu queria me socar, socar Edward e socar você. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso, porque não mudaria nada, Bella.

Rose suspirou e foi até o frigobar pegar água para si, com a costa da mão em enxuguei as lágrimas silenciosas e olhei para August, que já estava em seu quarto copo de uísque.

- Se você quer culpar alguém, menina. Culpe o destino, ou os deuses. Geralmente os humanos são os responsáveis por seu próprio destino por colocarem seu deus em segundo plano, mas nós...bem, nós não somos humanos e nós só podemos governar nossas vidas até certo ponto.

- Charlie e Renée eram humanos, August. – eu retruquei debilmente e ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Mas você sabe que você não é. Quer exemplos disso? O fato de Edward sempre ter tido dificuldades em entrar na sua mente, ele apenas conseguia se comunicar com você e mesmo assim não era todas as vezes que dava. E você ficou semanas num banheiro, trancada e sem se alimentar direito, apenas se cortando e mesmo assim não morreu. Qualquer humano teria morrido no terceiro dia. E não coloque o fato de ser uma _Sgiah_ como resposta, porque nem isso lhe salvaria da morte. E o ultimo de todos, você está grávida, Bella. E nós sabemos que o pai dessa criança é Edward. Se você fosse totalmente humana, isso seria impossível.

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre essa gravidez. – cochichei e escutei Rosalie bufar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Você é mesmo tão cega assim a ponto de não ver o óbvio?

[...]

- Por que eu recuperei a memória assim que pisei na Áustria? E por que me mandaram para Seattle? – esses eram meus principais questionamentos no momento.

- Como você disse mais cedo... – August disse, entre uma mordida e outra de seu biscoito de chocolate. – Você nunca exatamente perdeu a memória, apenas teve sua mente bloqueada.

- Tá, mas a principio, quem fez isso comigo? Quem mexeu com a minha mente, me fez ir pra Seattle, me tirou do meio da batalha...

- Nyx e Óregon. – Rose respondeu. Desde mais cedo ela estava sentada na poltrona mais próxima da janela e ficava encarando lá fora. Sempre muito pensativa. – Eu sei que você não acredita muito nos deuses, Bella. Mas...a resposta de tudo isso é eles. Eles te tiraram do meio da batalha, eles bloquearam sua mente e eles te levaram para os Estados Unidos porque sabiam que ninguém procuraria por lá. Afinal de contas, você odeia inglês.

- Mas...por quê? – eu questionei.

Ela apenas deu de ombros. Quem respondeu a pergunte foi August.

- Eles são deuses, Bella. Para nós, meros mundanos, não há qualquer razão para suas ações. Mas eles sabem o que estão fazendo. Pode não parecer justo, mas os deuses jamais nos fariam sofrer sem necessidade.

- E por quê, entre todas as pessoas do mundo, eu fui a escolhida?

- Porque era mais fácil. – Rosalie disse, olhando para encará-la pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – Renée e Charlie descobriram muitas coisas sobre os vampiros em suas descobertas arqueológicas, eles provavelmente eram os humanos que mais sabiam na época e planejavam lançar livros contando sobre tudo. Então Renée engravidou e os deuses viram nisso a oportunidade de salvar o segredo. Porque Nyx e Óregon são nossos deuses, não dos humanos. E eles fariam de tudo para proteger nossa existência. Eles apenas uniram o útil ao agradável. Precisavam de uma força para equilibrar a iminente guerra entre lobisomens e vampiros, e nada melhor do que o bebê humano que Renée carregava. Ela jamais iria revelar algo sobre nosso mundo se a sua vida, que agora já não pertencia mais ao mundo dos humanos, fosse revelada também. Mas é claro que todo mundo achou que você seria a única para salvar o povo da guerra. Que você iria escolher entre Jacob e Edward e então a guerra teria seu fim e blábláblá. Até eu acreditei nessa lorota, até que eu tive a revelação de que na verdade Renée não teve só você, ela teve um menino também.

- Então eu tenho um irmão? – sussurrei.

- Tem, e o papel dele é tão importante quanto o seu. Olhe para mim, Bella. O seu destino nunca se tratou de escolher entre Edward ou Jacob, vampiros ou lobisomens. Os deuses não jogaram esse peso nas suas costas, porque se fosse assim, então é provável que você nunca teria ficado com Edward, porque simplesmente não seria justo dar ao Jacob o beneficio da duvida.

- Então qual é a importância de tudo isso, Rose?

- O seu lugar é ao lado de Edward, Bella. É governar junto a ele, acreditar na sua felicidade e vive-la. E o seu irmão governará o lado dos lobisomens. Ele irá tirar Jacob da liderança imunda que ele tem tido e irá finalmente ser o rei que os lobos precisam. E então, unidos pelos laços de sangue, vampiros e lobisomens...através de você e seu irmão...

- Vão se unir. – Eu, August e Rosalie falamos ao mesmo tempo. A ficha tinha caído.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, esse foi o penúltimo! <strong>

**Agora só teremos o último, o prólogo e mais alguns extras que eu tenho em mente. **

**Alguém aí se arrisca a dizer em como será o reencontro do casal mais complicado da fic?**

**Então...esse capítulo não foi revisado ainda pelo fato de eu ter escrito ele muito rápido e resolvido postar logo, mas até o final da semana ele já estará bonitinho, então eu peço desculpas pelos possíveis erros gramaticais.**

**Ei, quero saber como foi o Natal e o Réveillon, aconteceu algo de interessante com vocês? Comentem!**

**Quem deixar um comentário bem bonitinho, ganha uma prévia do reencontro de Bella e Edward. Olha só que presentão!**

**Até a próxima povo, beijos da Mah! _*muah*_**


	29. A Ultima Decisão

**A Última Decisão**

_PovIsabella_

Ele estava parado, bem na minha frente, seus olhos castanhos me olhando de volta. Seu cabelo era escuro e grosso e caia na altura da nuca, e sua expressão era indecifrável

Meu irmão.

Klaus era meu irmão, o cara que tinha raízes de lobisomem e servia como guarda-costas de uma das garotas mais ricas da sociedade vampírica era meu irmão. Até três dias atrás, eu vivia uma confusão sem tamanho em um país estrangeiro cujos habitantes eram uns arrogantes prepotentes que se achavam melhor que você. Eu definitivamente odiava os Estados Unidos.

O silêncio era sepulcral e até fazia meio sentido, já que nosso local de encontro era no meio de um cemitério. Rosalie e August esperavam em um canto, apenas sussurrando frequentemente entre si, mas não deixando de reparar em nós. Eu tinha quase certeza que eles estavam juntos. Antes que eu pudesse reclamar da diferença de idade, me lembrei que Rosalie não era exatamente mortal.

- Então você é Isabella Swan, a _sgiah_ do Rei.

- Ex-_sgiah_. – corrigi, porque para todos os efeitos nossa ligação realmente estava quebrada.

Ele apenas assentiu, colocando suas duas mãos no bolso da calça jeans escura, quando abaixou a cabeça, seu cabelo cobriu-lhe a face.

- E você é o _Hafiz_ de Stella Burke.

- Ainda. – ele admitiu. – Parece-me que ela irá casar em breve, então seu marido irá providenciar sua segurança e ele não se sente confortável perto de um lobisomem, eu não o culpo.

- Com quem ela irá casar? – Não pude evitar perguntar, eu já sabia que uma garota da posição de Stella se casaria apenas com um homem muito nobre, eu só não esperava que fosse nobre o suficiente como o...Rei.

- Emmett Cullen.

A resposta me fez suspirar em descrença. Não pude evitar olhar para trás e ver que Rosalie permanecia quieta ao lado de August, eu não era estúpida, sabia que ela amava Emmett, mesmo que ele fosse...complicado. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que, eventualmente, ele se casaria com outra. Até então, seus relacionamentos eram temporários e totalmente a nível carnal. Casar com Stella seria apenas algo para manter a tradição de nobreza. Emmett era primo do rei, e Stella era filha de um dos homens mais influentes no Conselho de Anciãos. Fazia total sentido essa união, mesmo que fosse estranho.

- Como sempre, as tradições vêm antes que qualquer outra coisa. – murmurei.

- Stella não está animada com o casamento.

- Tenho certeza que Emmett também não. Mas isso foi escolha deles, e, sinceramente, depois de tudo que ocorreu, não consigo mais ficar preocupada. Emmett já é bem grandinho, afinal.

- O que você imaginava para ele?

- Rosalie. – respondi de forma curta. Uma conversa sobre parcerias românticas/arranjadas não era bem o que eu imaginava para a primeira vez que visse meu irmão biológico. Porém, as coisas nunca saiam da forma que eu imaginava.

Ele franziu o cenho, olhando rapidamente para a loira e de volta para mim.

- Ela me parece estar bem com August.

- Sim, ela está. – admiti.

Cansada de ficar parada, comecei a andar entre as lapides e ele me acompanhou, caminhamos lado a lado por alguns minutos apenas aproveitando o silêncio.

- O que nós devemos fazer? – tarde demais percebi que havia dito em voz alta.

- Em relação ao que?

A tudo. Respondi mentalmente, em relação a minha vida, aos meus amigos, ao reino, a guerra, à Edward...

- O que faremos, agora que já sabemos a verdade?

- Não sei, parece mais fácil para você, apenas casar com o Rei e assumir o trono dos vampiros. Já eu...

- Você tem que destronar Jacob. E eu não tenho certeza quanto ao casamento com Edward.

- E por que não?

- Não é óbvio? – questionei, parando e olhando intensamente para ele. A ideia de que Klaus era meu irmão ainda não havia sentado direito. – Eu não posso simplesmente aparecer lá e dizer que vamos casar, essa não é uma decisão só minha. E se ele não quiser? E se ele já tiver seus próprios planos? E o que eu quero? Eu realmente vou casar com um homem apenas por que isso está destinado? Cadê minhas escolhas?

- Você não quer casar com Edward?

Eu suspirei, fechando meus olhos momentaneamente. Eu não sabia o que queria. Eu me casaria por dever? Me casaria por amor? Eu o amava?

- Estou grávida. – Essa era a primeira vez que admitia em voz alta, até então, a ideia de ter uma vida crescendo dentro de mim era simplesmente utópica. Apenas me pareceu certo dividir isso com Kl...meu irmão.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele parou de andar, me encarando.

- E é dele, não é? – apenas assenti. – Oh, eu tenho certeza que não haverá escolhas então. Uma vez que ele descobrir sobre sua gravidez, vocês já estarão casando no dia seguinte, talvez até antes.

- Oh, muito obrigada pela força. Realmente, tirou um grande peso das minhas costas! – Meu sarcasmo o fez rir. – Qual a graça?

- Você. Eu. Nós. Eu pensei que...a ideia de sermos irmãos era tão estranha quando Rosalie me contou, de repente eu não era mais filho de um lobisomem abusivo e nem de uma prostituta. Eu tinha pai, mão e uma irmã que se aproximavam de uma certa decência. Você e eu, somos mais parecidos do que imagina.

- Somos gêmeos, isso soa meio óbvio.

- Sim, mas gêmeos bi vitelinos podem não ser tão iguais assim, o que eu quero dizer é que, no final das contas, nossas personalidades não estão tão distantes assim.

- Você está nos comparando com aquele livro do Alexandre Dumas?

- Está mais para A Princesa e o Mendigo. – respondeu e eu sorri.

- É, pode ser. Mas eu simplesmente não quero acatar as ordens que dois seres divinos decretam, como se...como se eu fosse uma simples peça de peão.

- Você não é uma simples peça de peão, você é a Rainha.

- E isso significa que quando chega o final, eu fico com o golpe fatal.

Klaus olhou para mim, meus olhos espelhando os seus. Realmente, talvez fossemos parecidos o suficiente.

- Eu não estou preparado para ser um Rei. Não quero assumir essa responsabilidade mas...eu farei isso se você fizer sua parte. E eu sei que você fará.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – sussurrei.

Klaus pegou uma de minhas mãos e deu um leve aperto, proferindo a seguir as palavras que eu tanto relutava em pensar, aquelas que bateriam em meu coração e ecoariam por todo meu corpo, chegando até minha alma.

- Porque você o ama.

[...]

- Qual a próxima parada? – August perguntou assim que saímos do posto de gasolina. Eu olhei para Rosalie e vi aquela expressão de sempre: angustia, receio, dor...

- Eu serei rainha, certo?

- Se você colaborar, sim. – Rose respondeu, olhando para mim pelo espelho retrovisor, sua testa formando um vinco. – Por quê?

- Porque Isabella Swan irá fazer sua primeira aparição publica, e se existe algum pingo de poder em mim, eu vou exercê-lo. Vamos para o Templo das Escolhidas.

- Você está falando sério?

- Absolutamente. Eu tenho 22 anos, quase 23 na verdade. Está na hora de deixar minha adolescência de lado e me portar como uma mulher, principalmente se...se meu destino é reinar.

- Não é tão ruim assim, querida. – August comentou, notando a amargura em minha voz.

- Você não pode dizer, você abandonou Edward, lembra? Eu presumo que ele tenha enfrentado a pior parte da Coroa sozinho.

Rosalie deu partida no carro e pegou a interestadual que levava até a zona oeste, basicamente onde, no meio das montanhas, o templo se escondia. Lembrar de minha infância e começo de adolescência que passei lá era inevitável, principalmente quando naquela época, eu era completamente diferente da Bella de agora. Era como se eu olhasse para trás e não fosse eu, uma garota completamente vivia ali, por um segundo me questionei se aquilo era amadurecer. Eu esperava que sim, a simples ideia de estar indo contra tudo o que eu acreditava era nauseante. Todavia, o que eu acreditava era real?

Três horas depois, estávamos parados em frente à ponte que levava até o portão. Aquele rio era a única barreira entre o mundo espiritual que aquelas meninas levavam e o mundo de fora, mundano e repleto de corrupção. De repente, eu não tinha mais certeza se iria conseguir fazer o que tinha em mente.

- Esse é o momento em que você nos diz o que tem em mente?

- Eu sei que, mesmo não sendo minha prima realmente e estando seguindo ordem de seus superiores, você achou estar agindo com a melhor das intenções e realmente gostava de mim.

- Eu não gostava, eu te amo, Bella. Eu nunca menti quando disse que te considero uma irmã. – suas palavras fizeram meu coração, até então gelado, começar a derreter. Eu fechei meus olhos para impedir que as lágrimas bobas caíssem.

- Então, eu vim aqui para te devolver algo. Se eu realmente posso exercer algum poder, a hora é agora.

- Escute, menina, não é que você não exerça nenhum poder, mas eu apenas acho que seria muito mais simples com o título de rainha e...

- August, por mais que, eu tenha tomado a decisão de levar isso adiante, ainda tenho que sentir que tenho o controle sobre algo sem realmente pertencer àquele mundo, você entende? Aqui é o momento em que posso tentar fazer algo sem esse título. Eu sei que, invariavelmente ele vai casar comigo, mais por causa do bebê do que por causa de mim e...

- Você está realmente querendo apanhar. – Rosalie grunhiu. – Qual é a parte do "amor" que você...

- Rosalie, shiu, elas estão vindo. – sussurrei, vendo que duas Escolhidas chegavam até o portão e pararam na metade da ponte.

- Ora, se não é...

- Isabella e esses são August e Rosalie. – apresentei-os, tentando ganhar algum tempo.

- Nós sabemos quem vocês são. – A loira respondeu, olhando com insegurança para Rosalie, agora eu sabia o porquê. Minha amiga não era uma meretriz, ela foi uma Escolhida, há muitos anos atrás e a posição em que se encontrava agora, era de causar inveja.

- Se sabem, então eu gostaria de apressar as coisas. É bem simples, na verdade. Nós queremos o garoto.

Eu sorri ao perceber o olhar assustado e surpreso de todos. Rosalie me olhava de boca aberta e as duas Escolhidas estavam estáticas, só para variar, tio August deu um de seus sorrisos irônicos.

- Mas...

- Josh é filho de Rosalie e se Emmett Cullen quisesse tanto esse garoto ele já teria dado um jeito de tirá-lo daqui, o que eu percebi é bem simples: Ele não planejava o garoto, ele sabia muito bem que Edward ficaria dividido entre dá-lo a Rosalie e seu primo, então ele tomou a decisão que melhor lhe coube, entregou aos seus cuidados. Emmett queria apenas manter o garoto longe da mãe, sabendo que isso lhe causaria dor. – discursei, lembrando de toda a história que Rosalie e August me contaram assim que perguntei sobre Josh, no começo eu fiquei chateada com Edward, mas assim que a ficha caiu, eu não poderia culpa-lo por sua decisão.

- Realmente, raciocínio muito bom, srta. Swan, mas temos ordens do rei e...

- E nós sabemos que vocês recebem ordens dos deuses e apenas decidem se querem ou não obedecer às ordens do monarca. Eu vivi aí, não esqueçam, eu sei tudo sobre a imunidade política das Escolhidas, mesmo se o rei ficasse irritado com o descumprimento dessa ordem, ele não poderia puni-las. Então, sejam as pessoas caridosas que eu sei que vocês são e me entreguem o garoto, deixem-o ser feliz com sua mãe, eu me entendo com Edward Cullen.

- Garota, você realmente tem o espírito da liderança. – August sussurrou para mim e não pude evitar sorrir. Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente, eu não queria desafiar ninguém e nem obrigar ninguém a fazer algo que não quisesse, contudo, a dor de Rose era quase palpável e eu não podia imaginar o que Josh sentia no meio de tantas mulheres que tinham rancor de sua mãe.

As duas Escolhidas me encararam como se quisesse me matar e eu não duvidava nenhum pouco disso, a simples ideia de fazer algo que beneficiaria Rosalie lhes eram perturbadora, mas elas também pensavam no garoto. O sofrimento de uma criança nunca era bem visto aos olhos das Escolhidas; após alguns momentos de silêncio, a morena entrou e fechou o portão, deixando apenas a loira conosco.

- Ela irá comunicar isto com à Superiora, - a loira nos informou, uma nota de orgulho em sua voz, - e já deixo de aviso que o Rei saberá também, imediatamente.

Sim, eu sabia disso, e estava à espera que Edward viesse ver com seus próprios olhos que eu tinha voltado.

[...]

**(música: What If – Coldplay)**

A espera de quarenta minutos valeu a pena, assim que o portão se abriu nós podemos ver a figura de um menininho de 3 anos correndo até sua mãe, Rosalie também correu até ele e se agachou, pegando-o em seu colo e enchendo-o de beijos.

Inconscientemente, eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, limpei antes que alguém pudesse ver. Pela primeira vez naqueles dias eu sentia que estava fazendo algo certo, eu podia sentir a calmaria e a paz que isso me trazia. Talvez, apenas talvez, se eu fosse rainha, eu poderia trazer mais alegrias como aquelas para as outras pessoas. Eu poderia...apenas tentar e apenas isso me traria alguma felicidade. Se Edward tivesse percebido que eu não era mais aquela Bella de antes e não ficasse satisfeito com isso, se ele...não me amasse mais, então eu me contentaria em apenas ter o nosso bebê e ajudar os outros da melhor forma possível. Eu poderia viver com isso, eu me esforçaria para isso.

- August.

- Diga.

- Eu quero isso. – admiti. – Eu quero o poder de ajudar as pessoas, eu quero ter o bebê, amá-lo e, eu quero ser feliz.

Em instantes seus braços estavam ao meu redor, me acolhendo e eu o apertei de volta.

- Você terá, Bella. Confie em mim, você terá.

Fomos interrompidos com o barulho de carros, August não me soltou, apenas virou para que pudéssemos ver o que se passava, se não fosse algo ruim, eu não sabia se correr para dentro do Templo ajudaria. Meu coração quase parou quando percebi do que se tratava.

Uma Mercedes preta parou na nossa frente e o motorista foi abrir a porta traseira, revelando uma figura tão conhecida que só vez minhas lágrimas caírem mais intensamente.

Alice saltou correndo, nunca deixando de perder sua pose enquanto vinha até mim, as lágrimas também escorriam pelo seu rosto e eu me soltei de August para que pudesse abraça-la. Nunca pensei que podia sentir tanta falta dela, e mesmo assim meu peito queimava por dentro.

- Oh meus Deuses, você está viva e bem! – ela meio que gritou no meu ouvido, seus braços me esmagando. – Bella, me prometa que você nunca mais sumir. Prometa! – ela pediu mais uma vez, dessa vez me soltando temporariamente para me encarar. Eu não pude deixar de notar a pedra azul que ocupava seu dedo anelar direito. Arqueei a sobrancelha para ela e a baixinha soltou outro gritinho. – Jasper me pediu em casamento, eu aceitei!

Em meio a tantas lágrimas, eu apenas pude rir e abraça-la novamente. Sentindo o tão familiar Furacão Alice.

- Não fuja do assunto. – ela brigou, me soltando mais uma vez. – Prometa! – seu olhar era mandão e eu abri um sorriso enorme.

- Prometo nunca mais ir embora.

- Ótimo, agora vamos.- ela ordenou. – Edward está...em, oh, nem posso descrever, é melhor irmos o mais cedo possível, vocês precisam se ver! Deuses, eu tenho que preparar o casamento para ontem, assim que chegar preciso ligar para o alfaiate, o buffet e...

- Alice!

- Não me interrompa, Isabella Swan. Você não faz ideia da loucura que tem sido desde que você sumiu, agora nós temos que correr contra o tempo para preparar seu casamento. Oh, será lindo! Eu já consigo ver.

Enviei um olhar de súplica para Rosalie e August mas eles apenas sorriam para a cena. Minha amiga, estando abraçada ao seu filho não poderia estar mais feliz e August, era apenas...August. Ele não se metia e seu modo de ajudar era totalmente diferente do que usual. Você nunca sabia o que aconteceria em seguida com tio August no meio.

Nossa única alternativa foi partir em direção ao Palácio. Rosalie, August e Josh no carro em que viemos, e eu na Mercedes junto de Alice, que quase não cabia dentro de si em tanto êxtase, eu sentia falta dessa energia que ela tinha consigo. Alice era única, e eu estava mais que feliz pelo seu noivado com Jasper.

A realização do que eu estava fazendo só me bateu quando chegamos nas dependências do Palácio Real. Eu estava a metros de distancia de Edward, eu veria ele, eu estaria no mesmo lugar que ele, eu...

PovNarrador (Porque eu gosto de cortar o barato e porque só conseguiria escrever esta cena deste modo, peço perdão à aqueles que apreciam o PovBella, mas ela enrola demais :P)

O clima naquela área parecia denso e instável, o silêncio nos corredores era atordoante, como se o local fosse um organismo vivo, esperando por algo que culminaria em tudo, que poderia destruir ou construir a esperança de algo muito maior que mero casal. Ou quase casal.

Enquanto Isabella Swan entrava no recinto, os servos apareciam secretamente para acompanhar o evento, mal acreditando que a "humana" estava viva e bem ali, até então, a história de seu sumiço era uma lenda que concluía em sua morte. O que aconteceria em seguida, mesmo que eles não soubessem, poderia mudar tudo, absolutamente tudo.

A garota, que agora, aos 22 anos e após ter vivido tanto, admitindo a si mesma o status de mulher, correu sua mão pelo corrimão da escadaria principal, sentindo a madeira, sua textura e absorvendo o ambiente a sua volta. Parecia que anos haviam se passado desde que estivera ali pela ultima vez, porém não se passara nem um.

Isabella não negou a si que estava com medo quando esta realização lhe chegou. Ela estava tremendo, seu coração palpitando de forma anormal e sua respiração cada vez mais difícil, ela tinha medo do que aconteceria quando visse ele. Tinha medo de seus sentimentos, do que seu corpo faria, tinha medo até que sua mente fizesse algo.

Degrau por degrau, ela subia as escadas de modo lento, apreciando tudo e recordando-se de tudo que vivera ali, os momentos bons e ruins. Desde o dia em que pusera os pés ali pela primeira vez, quando fora apresentada a todos como a futura sgiah de Edward, apenas com dezesseis anos e acreditando que seu destino seria completamente diferente. Naquela época, ela admitia para si mesma que estava apaixonada, quem não estaria? Edward era o príncipe encantado que chegara no cavalo branco. Ele era lindo, encantador, tinha charme e era educado, como não se apaixonar por ele? Como não permitir que sua "eu" adolescente não nutrisse os mais fortes sentimentos por ele?

Olhando para trás, ela via o quão ingênua fora, acreditando que tudo apenas lhe cairia de mão beijada, sem que um preço não fosse pago. Ela pagou, mesmo que as vezes pensasse ser desnecessário. Todo o sofrimento que teve nos últimos anos e todos os erros lhe levou àquele momento, a hora em que uma única escolha definiria toda a sua vida.

Mal tinha 23 anos de idade, e já amadurecera tanto, e sentiu que amadurecera mais nesse ultimo ano do que em todos os outros 21 e alguns meses juntos. Ela estava diferente agora, sabia que a confiança não podia ser entregue a qualquer um e que seu coração, cansado de se machucar, batia descompassadamente porque sabia que ali, dentro de alguns momentos, estaria cara a cara com sua outra metade. Ela o amava, as dúvidas não lhe restavam mais, mas só o seu amor seria o suficiente? Edward aceitaria essa nova Bella?

Chegou enfim no andar superior e andou por todo o corredor até chegar em frente á porta do quarto principal, parou e encarou a porta, ele estava ali, esperando por ela, e sentia suas mãos suarem e as pernas tremerem. E se ela caísse? Não era mais uma adolescente, mas estava tendo as emoções de uma.

Dando um basta nisso, ela abriu a porta e encarou o que quer que fosse o seu futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>O capítulo do encontro já está escrito, só tô esperando vocês comentarem que eu o postarei.<strong>

**Beijos!**


	30. O Começo

Ele estava na cama, sentado e passando a mão em seus cabelos repetidamente, ela poderia dizer por causa da confusão. Mas ele parou quando a viu, e a encarou intensamente.

Aquela troca de olhares pareceu durar horas, anos, quiçá milênios. Os corações batiam no mesmo ritmo e Bella percebeu que o mundo ao seu redor ficou mais lento, deixando de importar. Ela deu um passo a frente e parou novamente, olhando para o homem que era dono de seu coração.

- Dizer "olá" simplesmente não parece certo. – ela admitiu sem jeito, dando de ombros.

- Não chega nem perto de ser certo. – ele respondeu, sua voz suave e musical enchendo seus ouvidos. Como ela conseguiu ficar tanto tempo sem ele? Como isso era sequer possível?

Ela somente assentiu, de repente sentindo-se estranha. Não sabia o que fazer suas mãos que estavam inquietas, seus pés começaram a balançar e mordia seus lábios o tempo todo. Ela realmente havia dito a si mesma que já era adulta?

- O que aconteceu com você? – Bella sussurrou, sentindo-se impotente ao vê-lo naquela cama, parecendo tão distante do Edward de antes. Só agora ela se deu conta de que talvez não foi a única a passar por mudanças.

- Você foi embora, isso aconteceu. – ele respondeu simplesmente, não deixando de olhá-la em momento algum.

- Eu não fui embora. – retrucou, sentindo sua garganta apertar. – Não foi como se eu tivesse escolhido te deixar.

- Você deliberadamente quebrou nossa ligação. – suas palavras soaram como uma acusação e ela fechou os olhos, para que ele não visse o quanto estava doendo.

- Para salvar você! Para salvar todos! Eu não iria conseguir viver sabendo que você...Jacob havia prometido que...

- Como se a palavra dele valesse de alguma coisa! – Edward retrucou. – Talvez você simplesmente tivesse quebrado nossa ligação porque então quando Jacob me matasse você não correria nenhum risco.

Se ele tivesse lhe dado um tapa teria doido menos. A vontade de correr dali foi enorme e ela sentiu essa ânsia crescer dentro dela, mas não permitiu que aquilo fosse adiante, não iria ser covarde. Ao invés disso, Isabella abriu seus olhos e aproximou-se ainda mais da cama, a cada passo lhe dando mais coragem.

- Eu morreria por você, Edward; se soubesse que isso lhe garantiria segurança. Eu posso ter sido insegura, posso ter visto as coisas sob um ângulo diferente e posso ter sido egoísta na maioria das vezes, mas nunca duvide de que eu morreria por você.

Edward apenas a observou por alguns momentos, não proferiu nenhuma palavra e nem se permitiu demonstrar qualquer emoção. Bem ali, na sua frente, estava a mulher que quebrara seu coração e que mesmo assim, fazia com que se sentisse vivo de forma que não se sentia em meses. A determinação nos olhos castanhos lhe deu a força que precisava para levantar da cama, atravessar o pouco espaço que os separava e parar bem a sua frente, a poucos centímetros dela. Não pode evitar tocar seu rosto, seu cabelo, passar a mão pelos seus braços, apenas certificando-se de que, ela de fato estava ali.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou, sua mão esquerda segurando seu rosto, não permitindo que ela virasse o olhar.

- Seattle.

A revelação fez Edward franzir o cenho.

- Você nunca gostou dos Estados Unidos.

- Não foi escolhia minha, só para variar. – ela comentou irônica, não lhe passou despercebido a nota de amargura em sua voz. – Mas por que...por que você estava de cama?

- Eu estava machucado da batalha, nossa ligação tinha se quebrado e isso me enfraqueceu mais ainda, então meu filho nasceu e eu tive que lhe doar sangue. Alice simplesmente disse que eu saísse desse quarto ela me arrastaria de volta e amarrado à prata. Eu não poderia contraria-la.

- Ah...seu filho...ele nasceu cedo.

- Tanya morreu. – ele disse indiferente. – Carlisle conseguiu o milagre de fazê-lo nascer com vida, mas devido a prematuridade...eu tive que doar meu sangue para dar-lhe alguma chance de sobrevivência.

- Tanya está morta?

- Jacob descobriu sobre a gravidez, ele simplesmente achou que um herdeiro meu, mesmo que bastardo, ofereceria alguma ameaça, então a matou achando que ele morreria também.

- Você não me parece triste com a morte dela.

- Tanya era uma oportunista, é claro que eu nunca desejei sua morte, mas não é como se realmente me importasse. – ele deu de ombros.

Bella ponderou rapidamente se isso era uma atitude comum dele, olhando para trás ela não conseguia definir.

Ele ainda não havia percebido sua gravidez, o que era estranho. Mas se ela falasse, agora, ele diria o mesmo sobre ela? Que era uma oportunista? Não duvidava de mais nada depois de ouvir-lhe dizer que ela apenas quebrou a ligação para se safar da morte. Ela não mentiu quando disse que morreria por ele.

- Se você estava tão fraco... – começou, - poderia conseguir outra _sgiah_, se tornar um _zarir_ novamente. Não era difícil, qualquer mulher morreria para ser sua. – Isso nunca foi tão verdadeiro...

Aquele comentário arrancou uma gargalhada debochada de Edward, e ela não sabia se seu coração resistiria por muito tempo, era para doer tanto assim?

- Como se eu pudesse ter qualquer outra depois de você.

- Edward...

- Realmente, Bella, você pensa assim tão pouco de mim?

- Não fui eu que te acusei de quebrar a ligação apenas para se safar! – ela gritou, percebendo que aos poucos perdia sua estranha calmaria. – Aquela decisão foi uma das mais difíceis que eu já tomei na minha vida. Eu havia passado os últimos meses tentando encontrar formas de me vingar de você pelo fato de ter matado meus pais, ou de apenas me livrar de nossa ligação e quando eu estava começando a mudar de ideia, eu sou confrontada daquele jeito. A única garantia que eu tinha era a palavra de Jacob, e eu tive que confiar, pela ultima vez que aquilo daria certo. Aquela decisão rasgou meu peito e eu podia sentir como se meu coração quisesse sair de dentro de mim. Mas foi necessário, porque eu acreditava que iria te mandar vivo e aos outros também. E adivinha só, Edward? Eu acertei. Aqui está você, vivíssimo e me acusando de ter pensado apenas em mim. Então, não, eu não penso tão pouco de você, já o contrário...

- Tudo bem, talvez eu disse isso para te machucar, porque eu estou machucado. Você simplesmente achou que seria fácil? Que eu seguiria em frente e arranjaria outra mulher no próximo instante?

- Edward, você mesmo admitiu estar machucado e fraco, encontrar outra _sgiah_ era a solução mais...lógica.

- Bom, adivinha só, eu não me senti nada lógico quando você me deixou. No começo eu ainda tinha esperanças que você aparecesse e...

- E o quê?

Mas Edward apenas balançou a cabeça, fechando seus olhos por alguns segundos.

- Alice nunca deixou de acreditar que você estava viva. – sussurrou, tocando-a novamente como se ainda duvidasse de que ela estava na sua frente.

- Eu não escolhi ir embora, acredita em mim. – Bella suplicou, sua mão tocando no braço dele, - Eu fui parar em Seattle e não sabia quem eu era. Foi desesperador. August apareceu e me trouxe de volta e, eu lembrei de tudo. Edward, eu nunca tive a intenção de te deixar, mesmo quando quebrei nossa ligação.

E qual a melhor maneira de responder isso além de um beijo? Edward não sabia a resposta, apenas inclinou-se e tomou-lhe os lábios. No começo o mais leve roçar e apenas para demonstrar que sim, acreditava nela; mas então, quando seu corpo e coração decidiram tomar controle da situação, já estava com um braço ao redor de sua cintura e a beijava com vontade.

Bella não conseguia lembrar ao certo da ultima vez que havia beijado-o desse jeito, era praticamente a primeira vez que o beijava sem sentir os efeitos que a ligação exercia entre eles, e comprovou que, era tão intenso quanto. Estava aí a prova de que, uma ligação de almas não fora a responsável pelo amor e a paixão que sentia, era algo simplesmente deles. Bella agarrou-lhe mais forte, aferrando-se nele e correspondendo o beijo a altura. Estava sedenta, cada vez querendo mais, mal aguentando-se em pé, uma vez que todo o resto do seu corpo sentia-se fraco.

- Eu amo você. – ambos sussurraram quando brevemente interromperam o beijo. Sorriram cumplices e voltaram a se beijar.

Ainda não entendiam como uma discussão de acusações falsas tornara-se num beijo que prometia-lhes muito mais, assim como Bella não entendia como fora parar na cama, já sem roupa, ainda beijando ele.

Se antes o mundo ao seu redor deixara de ser importante, agora então nem existia mais. O tempo parou e aquele quarto, fora testemunha de algo que poucos sabiam descrever.

Não havia um sexo louco e desvairado, e sim um amor, a consumação de um sentimento tão grande, que estendia-se acima deles, a frente, ao lado e para todo canto. Que atravessava suas almas e era capaz de compreender o mundo. Os corpos que se uniram, apenas provando e tirando mais e mais de cada um. Os gemidos e palavras sussurradas, pedidos mudos de desculpas, sem realmente haver a necessidade de perdão. Eles se amavam, mais que isso, aquilo que os apoderava era muito pequeno para ser apenas amor, talvez fosse uma ligação, uma ligação que nenhum era capaz de criar ou controlar. Algo que já existia, desde que o mundo era mundo, algo maior que qualquer coisa. Os beijos e toques de reconhecimento tornaram-se famintos, ao mesmo tempo lentos e sensuais, Bella sentia-se virgem novamente. Tentando lembrar sobre a última vez que esteve assim com ele, mas sua mente só conseguia se focar no agora, no homem que a possuía de um modo que nenhum outro jamais imaginaria conseguir.

Quando o prazer explodiu em ambos e apenas o quarto foi testemunha dos sons emitidos, Edward e Bella não se soltaram, em instante algum, permaneceram juntos, conectados, respirando com a dificuldade de um corredor de maratona após terminar a corrida. Naquele momento, ela já não tinha duvidas do que ocorreria. Seria dele, já era dele, e continuaria sendo, porque não havia mais vida para ela sem Edward Cullen. E agora tinha a certeza que com ele não era muito diferente.

- O que faremos? – sussurrou após algum tempo, já mais calma e relaxada.

- Viveremos. – ele respondeu, um braço ao seu redor, enquanto a outra mão acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

Bella levantou seu tronco para olhá-lo melhor, quase perdendo-se naqueles olhos verdes que pareciam enxergar sua alma, talvez eles realmente o fizessem.

- Eu te amo.

O vampiro sorriu, um sorriso genuíno e repleto de felicidade que não dava há meses.

- Não mais do que eu.

- Então...nós simplesmente não vamos mais brigar?

- Mas que pergunta, Bella! É claro que vamos brigar, você não achou interessante a nossa reconciliação?

Isso lhe arrancou uma risada, que transformou-se em beijo e que logo em seguida levou-os para o prazer novamente...

[...]

Algumas horas se passaram até que ambos estavam vestidos novamente e aptos a uma nova conversa, Edward sentado numa poltrona com Bella em seu colo, sentindo que finalmente, sua vida estava de volta aos eixos.

- Bella...- murmurou, dando pequenos beijos na orelha da morena.

- Diga.

- Eu...não zombe de mim, mas você está um pouco diferente, digo... o seu corpo. – comentou de modo receoso.

Isabella olhou para o vampiro com um sorriso no rosto.

- Por falar nisso...eu acho que precisamos nos casar.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse saiu pequeno porque era mais uma continuação do último capítulo postado do que um capítulo propriamente dito. Prometi que postaria assim que tivesse mais comentários e aqui está!<strong>

**E sim, este foi o último. Aí teremos mais o Epílogo, que eu acredito dividir em três partes (o que acontecerá com Jacob e os outros lobos, o futuro de Bella e Edward, e o rumo que outros personagens tomarão.) Após o epílogo, eu postarei mais alguns extras. Mas esses virão com o tempo e não há um número concreto, tudo dependerá da minha criatividade. Haverá coisas do futuro e do passado.**

**Acho que ainda terá um "especial", que na verdade será como uma espécie de entrevista que eu farei com os personagens, perguntas sobre coisas que talvez possam ter ficado estranhas ou sem nexo na hora, se vocês tiverem suas dúvidas, mandem as perguntas que eu as colocarei para que "eles" respondam. Pode ser qualquer pra qualquer personagem, desde Edward e Bella até o fofo do Joshua.**

**So, it is! Até o próximo, pessoal.**

**Beijos da Mah e acredito que até sábado teremos postagem em Blood Promise, passem lá!**


End file.
